Black Flame Inferno
by xthedarkone
Summary: Sequal to 'Kim Magician Valkyrie Possible' Kaiba is holding a tournament and Yugi, Ron and Kim enter only to discover that an old evil has returned and plans to take over the world, only the power of unity can save them from the Darkness.
1. Great duel, but let's keep it a secret

Authors Note: Hey there and welcome back to my sequal to 'Kim Magician Valkyrie Possible' I would like to thank my friend and fellow ff member 'Dark Magician Girl' for asking for the sequal and giving me some great ideas for it so to really thank her I have made her a Character in this fic called 'Mana Chetna' so keep an eye out for her.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Kim Possible or Yu-Gi-Oh, if did I would've of made this a feature length special on Nick toons or Disney instead of writing a fanfic lol.

Black Flame Inferno 

**Chapter 1 **

**Great duel, but let's keep it a secret.**

"OH NO This can't be!" Shouted the low tone spiky haired young man as he watched is blonde haired opponent as he smiled confidently back at him.

"I'm afraid so Yugi, this duel is over!" The blonde replied as he aimed his fist directly at the king of games, "Now my monster attack his life points directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!"

All Yami Yugi could do now was watch as the red haired magician swung her staff around and fired the larger green orb of light hitting Yugi straight in the chest, he dropped to one knee as he watched his life point meter reach 0, Yugi had lost.

Now normally at this point Yugi would be on his knees in shock as near enough everytime he dueled it was to save his soul from the shadow realm, however this time a smile rose on his face and the Pharoah began to chuckle then soon broke out into a jolly laughter as he rose to his feet and stared over towards his opponent. "That was an excellent duel, I never saw that coming you really earned that victory Ron."

Ron Stoppable stood there rubbing the back of his neck flattered at being complemented by the best duelist on the planet, who he just beat. It was strange just a few hours ago Yugi and Ron were teaming up to save their friends from the shadow realm by dueling Bakura and Drakken which they won of course but Ron only felt it was because Yugi gave him the mighty 'Selenvia the divine Dragon of unity' the card Yugi felt was the symbol of the bond Ron shared with Kim. Ron tried to return the card but Yugi said that Ron had more use of that card then he did, however as Yugi and friends had set off Ron decided to challenger Yugi so that he may earn the card and sure enough he did.

"It was a great duel Yugi…." Ron began as his duel disk set back into its standby mode while the holograms dissappeared "…but lets keep it a secret, okay?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at this request and walked over towards Ron asking "But Ron you beat me, why don't you want anyone else to know?"

Ron looked over to the approaching Kim Possible, his best friend and his soul mate who had watch the whole thing from behind Ron as he replied "Because it is tough enough dating Kim when with the super hero buisness to tend to, I don't need the pressure of being the guy who beat Yugi motou, I would have guys challenging me left right and centre.

Yugi nodded in agreement at Ron's request and held out his hand which Ron excepted, the two stood there and shook hands in silence as a new respect for eachother as duelist and people grew.

A few moments later this silence was broken by Joey Wheeler who along with Tea and Tristen had been watching form Yugi's side of the duel. "Errr guys I hate to brake uo dis touching moment but errr we pretty much missed our plane"

Ron and Yugi gasped as they began to suvey all around them, their duel started as the sun was setting and now it was pitch black. "Well it's 12:07 to be exact" Kim mention as she wrapped one arm around Ron's waist and kissed his cheek as a prize for winning the duel.

The two simply began laughing warmly at the situation as the rest of them joined in and shared a heart felt laugh for a good few minutes.

When all was said and done Joey decided to bring them all out of silence once again "So guys what are we gonna do? I'll bet now we can't get a flight out now till tomorrow"

The gang thought to themselves for a while, they didn't have money for a hotel so that plan was out until Kim came up with a great idea. "I know how bout you all stay at mine for the night, I mean after the new construction work that was done we have more then enough room.

"Are you sure Kim?" Tea asked as this offer was way to generous for people they had only met that day.

"Sure…" Kim replied "…I mean sure we only met today but after everything we have been through together, and I mean just look at Ron and Yugi their like really close friends now." Kim finished looking over at Ron and Yugi who had already engaged in another conversation about dueling and looking through eachothers decks but looked up with a vacant look in their eyes when Kim mentioned their names.

"Did you say something?" The two replied in unison causing the rest of them to burst out laughing.

"Alrigth then it's settled…"Joey declared "We bunking out at Kim's place"

Tea's crossed her arms nervously "Oh ok Kim if you're sure"

"Absolutly" Kim said putting her arm around Tea to ease up her nervous state "I mean with my twin brothers at a sleep over tonight we have more then enough room come on" and with that Kim and Ron went hand in hand and lead Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristen to the Possible home.

At the Possible home Kim's parents were more then happy to provided Kim's new friends with a place to stay for the night. Mr Dr Possible was ready to tear Kim a new one for coming home late but after everything was explianed he calmed down and was also cool with the four friends and even Ron to stay over the night.

Mrs Dr Possible was gracious enough to make them a nice supper, as the whole gang sat around the kitchen table Yugi (Now back in his young form giving the Pharoah time to rest) turned to Kim's mum "Thankyou again Mrs Possible for letting us stay here the night I promise we won't be a burden"

"Yeah…" Joey added as he had already began munching on the ham and tomato sandwhiches that had been made "…I mean letting us stay here is one thing but making these sandwhichs, which are awsome by the way is way cool of ya"

"At least we know where Kim gets her generocity from" Tea also said before she took a gulp of milk that had been given to her.

"Well you are friends of Kim's and you can't exactly go to a hotel so it is the least we do especially for you Yugi helping Ron save our Kim and all I think you deserve this" Yugi blushed with embarrassment as he took a bit out of his sandwhich "Well I'm off to bed, you kids have fun and don't stay up too late.

"We won't" they all chanted together as Mrs Possible left and went upstairs leaving the group to enjoy a nice supper.

It was coming to 2 'o' clock in the moring, everyone else had gone to bed except for Ron and Yugi who were still on the couch in the living room discussing their decks. "So Ron you think you'll ever change you're deck you know try something new?" Yugi asked as he searched through his own deck stopping at the 'Dark Magician'

"Funny you should mention that Yugi as I have been planning a new deck" Ron said as he pulled out a small box and open the lid reveling it's contents to Yugi who's eyes couldn't help but shoot open in ore.

"WOAH I don't believe it you have them all, My Grandpa told me about them but he said they were lost, how did you come in possesion of theses really rare cards?" Yugi said watching as Ron closed the card size deck bok and slipped it back into his cargo pant trousers.

"Well that's just it you see a had this weird dream a few months back where I was falling into nothing but shadow, I was screaming and all I could see was darkness."

"Woah sounds spooky" Little Yugi said grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it "So what happened then?"

"Well just when I thought I had lost my mind and would be falling down this pit for eternity a strange light appeared below me and the next thing I new I was flying on the back of this monster it flew me high into the light and a woke up"

"Woah, that sounds real cool and all Ron but you still haven't explained how you got the card" Yugi pointed out peaking out from around the pillow.

"Well Yugi, when I woke up this box was just lying on my chest right there in my bed. I asked my parents if they did it and they had no idea about what had gone on, so I decided not to question it and to just enjoy my luck."

Yugi scratched his chin for a while and then looked back at Ron "Maybe it wasn't luck Ron…" He stopped to notice Ron's surprised look as he continued "…Maybe you were meant to use this card I mean how else can you explian it Ron you dream about this card and you wake up with it in your lap, I think destiny played a little role in this one and I think the Pharoah would agree with me"

"Maybe you're right Yugi, but what should I do with the other deck? I mean these monsters helped me out a lot especially yesterday"

"Why don't you give the deck to Kim, I mean ever since we got back from our duel till she went to bed Kim showed a lot of interest in duel monsters, maybe you should teach her how to play and because of the bond you share using your old deck would still represent your feelings for one another"

Ron's eyes lit up the idea of Kim and him dueling side by side he had to admit he loved dueling and he loved Kim so having the two together would be like infinate Hanukah and birthdays for him. "That's a great idea Yugi I think I…..YAWN…will, I think we need to get some sleep, don't you have to catch a plane in a few hours?"

Yugi joined him in another yawn as he spoke rubbing his eyes "Yeah I guess we did get a little carried away talking about duel monsters"

"You know where the guest room is?" Ron asked as he put all the pillows back on the couch in the right places while Yugi made his way towards the downstairs guest room where Joey and Tristen were already sleeping peacsfully, Tea was in the twins room seeig as how they were at a sleepother so she slept in one bed leaving one spare.

"Yeah but Ron where are you gonna sleep? I mean you can't really walk home" Yugi asked with slight concern not wanting his friend to go out alone in the night.

"It's ok Yugi I'm bunking with Tea up in the twins room" Ron replied as he made his way to the stairs "Goodnight Yugi" Ron waved as he continued up the stairs out of site.

"Night" Yugi waved back before continuing to the spare room for a good nights sleep.

Ron sneaked upstairs and tiptoed past Kim's parents room until he came to Kim's room, he knew that Kim was a very light sleeper, a ninja couldn't make it passed her room fortunatly though Ron has been to a ninja school maybe now could be the time it pays off all he had to do was sneak passed Kim's room and then into the tweebs room and quitly get into bed but then he had Tea to worry about he didn't know how heavy she could sleep but he would be extra quiet just in case. He creeped slowly along the floor boards luckely he had taken his shoes off and left them down stairs making his steps even quiter. However Ron could feel the floor move around at his feet causing it to creek slightly. Ron then stopped outside Kim's room as a creek sounded like a bomb under Ron's foot. For a few moments Ron stood there praying he didn't wake Kim up, after the minutes passed Ron breathed a sigh of relief however just then the doors swung open and grabbed Ron pulling him in. Before Ron could say a word he felt lips press up against his in a deep kiss, he could tell it was Kim by the way she felt so he let himself relax and enjoy it. When it was over Ron looked down at Kim who was wearing her pajamas with the grey baggy pants and black crop top with the pink heart in the centre. "What was that for" Ron asked as he lay his hands on Kims hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well don't forget Ron, you saved my life today and as a new rule whenever you save me I give you a treat like this" Kim said playfully pulling him back towards her bed "Ron Stoppable, you're bunking with ME tonight"

Ron began to stutter "Bu, bu but what about your parents?" Ron stated with in a loud whisper not wanting to wake anyone up. Kim simply placed her finger on his lips and then crawled into her bed leaving space for Ron next to her.

"Don't worry Ron I got the clear from my mom and she couldn't think of a better way to thank you for saving me then with a night of warm snuggerling, now shut up and get in before you miss you chance" Kim teased as Ron took his shirt and climbed in bed with Kim who quickly wrapped her arms around his bare chest and nuzzled her head in his shoulder, "Good night Ron, Love you"

"I love you too" Ron replied as he threw the cover over the two of them and he nodded off to a nice relaxing sleep.

The next day the gang were walking down to the airport and even though they were together the were like three sepreate groups, one consisted of Joey and Tristen who were stragling behind playing with Rufus while further ahead Kim and Tea were having 'girl talk' Tea was very upset that she finally got a female friend and now she had to go back to Japan so she spent every second talking with Kim exchanging E-mails and phone numbers (not that they would be calling eachother often seeing how much it would cost. Then ahead of all off them walked Ron and Yugi who were talking about, Duel Monsters is what everyone thought until Yugi shouted out "WHAT! You slept together the whole night!"

Everyone looked over at the two in confusion only to find Ron had caught Yugi in a headlock to try and shut him up. Tea, Tristen, Joey and Rufus were all very confused while Kim turned a deep shade of crimson as she knew exactly what they were talking about.

A few hours later and Yugi and friends were flying out they had said their goodbyes to their new friends and were off back to Domino town. Kim and Ron were leaving the airport, Kim lay her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked together back home. Part way Kim decided to tell Ron something that was on her mind. "Ron I have decided…"

"Decided what?" He asked as he brought himself out of the clouds to her statement.

"Well…" She began for some reason not being able to look him in the eye "…after talking to Yugi and the others about everything that has happened with them, about the Millenium Puzzle and the 5000 year old Pharoah that lives within it and the fact that he has already saved the world once at that battle city tournement from that evil spirit, it seems to me that duel monster is more then just card game but something much more…."

"Go on" Ron encouraged knowing exactly where Kim was going with this.

"…Maybe one day we will need to save the world along with Yugi, I mean it's what we do and maybe I should learn how to play Duel Monsters…" She finally manage to look at Ron only to notice his eyes beaming in excitement, finally Kim was going to join him in playing his favorite game, but what Kim said next was the icing on the cake "…Ron do you think you could teach me how to duel, I mean you are already the best duelist in Middleton AND you beat Yugi Motou so I guess that makes you the best duelist in the world or at least one of them. We can head to the mall right now and get a duel disk and I got some money spare to buy some packs and you can help me make a deck what do you think" Kim finally finished sounding like an excited child who had just drawn a picture to show to her parents.

Ron couldn't help but smile with joy as he took in Kim's request "Sure Kim I'll teach you, we'll go get you a duel disk right now, but as far as a deck goes…" Ron said while pulling out his own deck from his back pocket "…I think you're set"

Kim dench at first took the deck thinking it was just some random set of cards he happened to have lying in his pocket but a quick scan of the top card (that card being Selvenia) she knew it was Ron's deck.

"Bu…But Ron this is you're deck" Kim said still shocked that Ron was giving her his own deck. "I couldn't use this I mean you worked really hard on it"

Ron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kim "Kim don't you get it? You were the insperation of this deck I couldn't have made this deck without you, plus Selvenia is the card that represents our bond, enficess on the 'OUR' part you have as much right to use this deck as me."

"Oh Ron…" Kim began to feel so special as she gave him a light kiss on the nose "…but what are you going to use?"

Ron then pulled out his special bpx which contained his strange new monster he showed Yugi the night before, "Oh I have a new deck I'm working on. Now let's go get you a duel disk, by the time I'm done with you you'll be a duel monsters champ in no time."

"Booyah!" Kim yelled as they headed for the mall to get Kim started on her training. Little did they know however that in the darkness of the Shadow Realm and old Spirit was preparing it's comeback!


	2. When Evil returns, green fire glows!

**Chapter 2**

**When Evil returns, green fire glows.**

"Ok the 'Motou Game' Shop in Domino city, this is the place" The dark mysterious figure of Shego said to herself as she stood outside Grandpa Motou's shop, _"This is where the item I've got to steal is….?" _She thought to herself as she noticed it was in fact a corner shop for nerds who had way too much time on their hands _"…well I guess I can't expect anything less from an annoymous E-Mail calling himself a 'rare hunter' I mean talk about lame, but it does give me some time off from Drakken. Ever since that loss to Stoppable and that punk with the spikey hiar all he does is try to improve his deck. Man Duel Monsters is SOOOOO lame! I wouldn't be caught dead playing it" _She finally snapped out of her mental ranting to remember she had a job to do. Quickly using her silent like skills which would make a ninja sound like a bomb going of she jumped up to the roof following the instructions she was given in that strange E-Mail. She had been in her room trying to block out Drakken's screams of anger as he tried to rebuild his deck still not beleiving he could lose to the baffoon. She went on her MSN to see is she could chat to someone when she noticed an E-mail for her from someone called Rare hunter giving her instructions to steal from some shop in Japan, it already gave her a down payment in her account and a first class ticket to Domino, but she would've done it for free to get away from that blue idiot.

She reached the roof window and peared into the target room, it looked like a childs bedroom _"This is where this weird relic is ment to be? Something tells me I'm just doing work for some punk kid, oh well money is money" _She thought as she opened the window and landed down into the attic room. She quickly looked around towards the bed where she saw the occupant of it stir, she couldn't see however who was in the bed or else she would've reckonised the spikey hair straight away, but she continued to follow her instructions from memory as she surveyed the room looking for a brown sack which was ment to contain the set item she had been sent to get. She soon spotted it in the corner of the room, a sly smile rose on her face as she made her way over to it and opened it up pearing in for the item she was looking for. However the darkness made it hard to find as she suffled around until she felt the long slim pole, her eyes lit up as she pulled it out.

"So this is the 'Millenium Rod?' She whispered to herself until she noticed something familiar about the item, "Hey wait, this symbol what is it an eye? I reckonise it from…." She paused thinking back to the tag team duel a few months back with Ron, Drakken and those other two "…Of course those other two weirdos with those necklaces I knew I reckonised the name one was called the 'Millenium Ring and Puzzle….but wait if that was him then…" She slowly approached the bed and took a closer look at it's occupant and saw the spikey hair with the yellow fringe "…this is Yugi's house" Shego screamed in a very quite whisper, then she realized what that could mean as she turn back round and saw his belt hanging from a chair with a small box clipped to it. She slowly approached it and pulled out the cards and found them the Egyption God cards, she reckonised them from when Drakken would never stop showing her them. She held the three in her hand Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. She decided to take them for Drakken mybe it would shut him up.

She was all set to leave until she heard a familiar low tone voice behind her "What do you think you're doing?" He said as Shego dropped two of the cards but manage to keep hold of Ra, slowly turned round to notice not the sweet innocent child she saw in that bed but the slightly different looking young man who dueled Drakken "Wait, I know you! You worked with Drakken and Bakura! You kidnapped my friends, what do you want and what are you doing with the Millenium Rod and the Egyption God Cards?"

Shego simply simled towards the young King of old "Sorry Yugi, but I have orders to take this Rod thingy but I think I'll take this card as a bonus"

"NO! You can't, The Winged Dragon of Ra is not just any card! You can't take it" Yugi objected as he charged towards Shego, who simply pulled out a some smoke pellets and threw them to the ground causing a smoke screen to appear. Yugi ran into it and did his best to wave away the smoke only to find that Shego had vanished.

Yugi looked up to see his still open window, however just then Grandpa Motou came bursting into the room with a dual disk straped to his wrist shouting "What's going on in here Yugi?"

"It was Shego…."Yugi replied "…She stole the Millenium Rod and The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"I'll call the police" Trusdale shouted heading out the room as Yugi continued to gaze into his skyline window as he muttered to himself.

"There is only one person we can call"

A few miles away from the scene of the crime Shego was zipping though the night sky on her flying jet board when suddenly she felt a huge pulse like shock through her head causing her to scream in pain and fall from her board and crash into an allyway, she picked herself up and grabbed her head as this strange pain consumed her "AHHH WHAT IS GOING ON?" She stumbled around still holding the Millenium Rod in her hand while still cradling her head with Ra in her pocket.

Shego then found herself hearing a maniac laughter echo around her "Who is there?" She screamed as her echoes reverted back to her as the other laughter simply grew louder and louder until dead silence surrounded her as her eyes were clenched shut. However when she opened them again she saw she was no longer in that small ally, now she was surrounded by darkness which she stood alone in "Wh…where am I?" She asked herself in a panic as a dark tone voice could be heard all around her.

"Don't you know your own mind when you're in it? The voice asked with a slight sedictive tone.

"Who said that? SHOW YOURSELF?" She demanded.

"As you wish…" The voice said and with it an image began to appear infront of her. The image was a male with large spikey white hair a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey pants with his long Purple cloak, as Shego caught an image of the person's face she noticed it was all vain shot and had a symbol glowing on his forehead which matched the eye symbol on the Millenium Rod.

"Who are you?" She asked with a mix of fear and confusion in her voice as the image walked towards her but never seem to get any closer to her.

"I'm Marik, the TRUE Marik not like that weakling who walks around in my shell!"

Shego grew very confused at this statement she had no idea what he was talking about and what was going on "I don't understand! What's going on?" Shego demanded as Marik continued to smirk.

"It is quite simple my dear. You see my rare hunters must have discovered my dissaperance and followed my insturctions which I left in case I did fail"

"What are you talking about!" Shego demanded again her tone changed from worried to plain annoyed, she really had no clue what he was going on about. Finally Marik just seem to stop inches from her face which creeped her out a bit but not nearly as much as what he then said.

"You'll soon see dear girl, as I take over you mind and body to take my revenge on the Pharoah and all his friends!"

Shego gasped but then realised that when she worked with Bakura he called Yugi 'Pharoah' so this Yugi guy ticked off a load of nut jobs then she thought, however her sarcastic thinking as Marik lifed his hand and forced it in her chest. She screamed in agony as her body fell numb to this pain, she opened her eyes barly enough to see Marik's body begin to merge with her own until he was gone.

Back in the ally Shego's body stood there limp for a few moments her head hung down causing her hair to drape over her face along with her arms which also seem to swing from her shoulders. Finally the body began to move as if being handled by strings until she stood competly upright, her head however flopped back as if she had no control over it. A few more minutes later and the head came back down to look ahead however the eyes were still closed, but then on her pale skin forehead the symbol of the Millenium items appeared on her head as her eyes slowly opened. They took a quick look around and Shego's now possessed sounding voice began to cackle in the darness off the night. "I'am free at last!" She laughed not even realising that her hands had begun to glow with green plasma. As the heat from them grew she finally took notice "hmmm it appears my new host has some abilities of her own hahahaaaa, these will come in handy, but wait I'm starting to gain her memories of tonight" Marik said to himself as he reached into the pocket of his new host, even he wasn't prepared as for what he saw "Can it be?….The Winged Dragon Of Ra! That girl must have stolen this from the Pharoah as well, I think I like this one hahahaaa. All I need to do know is try and asemble the remainding two god cards and the Pharoah's Millenium Puzzle and with this new body with it's strange powers that shouldn't be too hard hahaha, but first I must track down my Rare Hunters and thank them for doing something right for once" Marik then walked over to Shego's discarded Jet bored which lay in pile of trash bags quickly taken control of it and flying off into the night. Marik was back and now he had Shego's powers things were beginning to look very grim indeed.

Meanwhile back in Middleton and Kim and taken onto dueling like a new born child took on breathing, fast. In the first week of her training she has already learned all there was about the cards, rule and statagies the game had to offer and in her second week was already dueling and winning. Just over two months had past since she saw Ron and Yugi duel and she was so honoured to be using the very deck Ron used in that duel, Ron however had not dueled in those two months instead he taught Kim and over saw everyone of her matchs, in fact Kim hadn't had a duel without Ron there to support her. Kim really could do anything was all Ron thought as he saw Kim's progress, she had learned the game much quicker then it took him to learn and she was already becoming one of the top ranked duelist in the Tri-City area the only person she hadn't dueled yet was Ron who was still not done building his new mysterious deck, he had already shown Kim the special cards and how he got them and she was more then blown away and a bit freacked by it, however she couldn't wait for him to finish it so she could challenge the guy who beat the King of games (which had still been kept a secret) when that dueled happen it would be something of epic perportion and she couldn't wait.

Now however she was in the grand finals of the 'Tri-City Duel Monsters regional championships' a win here would make her one of the best duelists in America and it was her move. "This duel is over!" She announced "Valcor attack with Blazing Heelix!" To her command the Ron lookalike flew into the air and pointed his staff directly at her opponent sending a fire ball hurtling towards him and depleating them to 0.

"Amazing folks!" The announced as the holographic images dissapated "Kim Possible beats Wade Load to win the regional championship, you all know what that means? Now Kim may be automatically entered into the next World Championship, so let's hear it for her!" The crowd replied by giving an uproaring cheer for their local hero Kim but non were louder then her boyfriend Ron who was whistling and shouting the works and it was his attention Kim wanted the most she won this one for him.

Late that same night at Bueno Nacho Kim and Ron were enjoying at nice supper Ron insisted on buying everything saying it was Kim's treat for winning the tournement, Kim wasn't complaining. As Ron was chowing down on some Naco's Kim was on the Kimunicator her latest victory "So you're not bummed about the match then?" Kim asked nervously hoping that her beating him wouldn't stop him from helping manage her website.

"Why would I be bummed Kim? I made it to the finals, as for our match well I wouldn't have expected any less from a person who was taught by Ron, which reminds me why didn't Ron enter the tournement?" Wade asked noticing Ron was too busy eating to even of heard him.

"He is still working on his new deck and it wasn't ready for the tournement" Kim replied.

"Oh well maybe next time ehh, well I better get to bed I'm excusted after that match later" Wade said with a yawn giving Kim his two fingured salute.

"Goodnight night Wade" Kim said before the screen went blank. When Kim returned her ver to Ron she noticed that he had stopped eating and now had his eyes focused on the little box containing those special cards, she lied to Wade about the deck not being ready the fact was Ron had completed it days ago and just simply didn't enter the tournement. "Why didn't you enter the tournement Ron? You would've won for sure." Kim asked trying to encourage him.

"I'm not sure if I deserve this deck Kim, I don't think I'm worthy of this powerful card…" He sighed as Kim watched on with concern "…I mean I love duel monsters and I love playing it but after what we have heard about from Yugi and the others on how these cards are based on real monsters if this card is what I think it is, am I really worthy of it am I…." he was cut off as a small delicate index finger landed softly on his lips as the other hand rested over his. He looked into Kim's eyes as she smiled back warmly towards him.

"Ron you are more then worthy of this power I mean think about how you came into owning it, because it sounds like the cards choose you not the other way around, I mean…You beat Yugi Motou…" She interupted herself as she slapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she just in the middle of a slightly crowded fast food joint. For a few seconds the two looked around then without a second chance for people to process what they could have heard Kim and Ron grabbed their stuff and headed for the exit in a fast paced walk.

They continued this for a few blocks until they knew they were in the clear. "Ron I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out I'm such a dork I…." This time it was her turn to feel an index fingure cut her off, she looked at Ron who removed his fingure and replaced it with his lips as they kissed lightly for a few seconds.

"It's ok KP, no worries" He said with a smile.

"I just can't help it Ron I'm just so amazed and proud of you I just can't keep it in.

"It's ok…" he replied as they continued towards home "…besides I don't think anyone heard you" Kim rested her head on his shoulder as they walked home together unknown to them that they had been heard and it would turn into a rumour that would make it's way to one of the best duelists around….Seto Kaiba!


	3. Let the games begin!

Authers Note: Hey everyone thanks for your reviews and such I really appriciate them anyway let's get straight into shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own…yeah yeah we know on with the story.

Chapter 3 

**Let the games begin!**

Kaiba corporation and Mokuba Kaiba was in the staff canteen grabbing something to eat, he had joined the line and grabbed a tray walking to the end grabbing a sandwich and bottle of orange juice, but before he took his seat he over heard two employees talking to eachother "Did you hear about Yugi Motou?" That was enough to catch Mokuba'a attention as he listened in to hear more. "He went to America and lost in a duel"

"Really? Who beat him?" The other asked as Mokuba drew closer and closer to the table.

"Well you know world famous teen hero Kim Possible…?" He waited to see his friend nod his head at the name of the young hero "…well it was her side-kick Ron Stoppable!"

"Is that true?" Mokuba shouted taking the two by surprise.

"Oh Mr Kaiba sorry sir I didn't see you there…I think it is, a rumour hit the internet a while ago from some guy who heard Kim Possible actually say it in some fast food joint, and she has a reputation for being very honsest."

"Hmm, I better go tell Seto, thanks you guys" Mokuba said before grabbing his food and making for the exit and up to the head office where he informed Seto Kaiba who was not amused at all.

"What did you say Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded a second time as he stood right out of his chair as if he hadn't even heard what his little abrother had just told him.

"Apparently Yugi was beaten when he went to America a couple of months back, but I think it is a rumour some guy threw on the internet to get some attention."

"We'll soon know…" Kaiba declared as he sat back into his chair and begun typing on his personal computer.

"….you mean…" Mokuba continued as the screen infront of Kiaba began to flash and beep as he typed at great speed.

"…Yes Mokuba, you see if those two did duel they would have used my duel disks and as you know all duel disks are monitered by my satallite, all I have to do is type into the data base the name of the two duelist and the computer will check it's history database for a time the two duel disks were ever played with each other, what was the name of this guy who apprently beat Yugi?"

"Ron Stoppable" Mokuba repied as Kiaba typed in unison to his words.

At first the screen simply made a loading type sound until it bleeped again and Kaiba scanned the contents of the screen. "So the two disks have been used together twice"

"Huh? You mean Ron and Yugi have duel more eachother more then once?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba simply shook his head.

"No Mokuba, the two disks have been registered in two duels but it looks like the first one was a tag team duel where they teamed up and the second one….yes the second duel they did duel!"

"But that doesn't mean that Yugi lost Seto" Mokuba replied trying to ease Kaiba's mind, it had little effect.

"Well Mokuba all duels are recorded and all I have to do is press this button to find out the outcome of that particular duel" Seto announced as his fingure hovered over a single button which would tell him the winner of that duel.

"Seto it doesn't really matter does it I mean it is only one duel after all?" Mokuba asked in an almost plead with his big brother.

"I have to know Mokuba…" Kaiba declared as his finger slowly landed on the buttom and waited a few seconds before pressing it, a short load screen appeared until a name blinked across his screen causing Kaiba to gaze in horror as this name would burn forever in his mind, Ron Stoppable.

"HOW? How can Yugi lose? How can there be another duelist out there better them me I won't except that!" Seto Cried out in his office, Mokuba hated to see his big brother like this.

"Come on Seto calm down maybe it was just a one shot" Mokuba tried to convince him hoping it would calm him down.

"There is only one way to find out Mokuba…" Kaiba announced as he caught a confused look from his brother "…I'm most hold a tournement, and bring all the greatest duelist from around the world to compete to PROVE to all of them that I'm the best, Mokuba go through all the official channels and get the word out for the new world championship!"

Back in Middleton and at the Possible household Kim and Ron are snuggled together on the couch after watching a lovely romance flick which resulted in a very long make out fest, now they were just watching some commercials waiting for something good to come on when suddenly the late night news came and a young women reporter appreared on the screen "Good evening and welcome to the late night news. This evening Kaiba corporation announced the start of the new world championship duel monsters tournement, Mokuba Kaiba announced the tournement and claimed that all invitaions will be sent out at once. In other news….." The screen was switched off at the hearing of that news as Kim and Ron looked at eachother.

"Wow did you hear that Ron? The world championship this is gonna be sooo cool" Kim proclaimed as Ron smiled in excitement.

"Yeah and since you won the regional championship you're sure to get an invite"

"What about you Ron? I mean aren't you going to enter?"

"Well don't forget Kim only recent regional champions can enter the world tournement any one else have to be personally invited by Seto Kaiba and…." Ron was interupted as the Kimunicator beeped its famous tune as Kim answered.

"Go Wade" Kim asked with an almost upset tone that Ron might not be entering the tournement but no one seemed to notice.

"Have you heard about Kaiba's announement?" Wade asked in an almost panic yet excited tone.

"Yeah…" Kim replied "…about the new tournement, to bad Ron can't enter." She said with a frown looking back over to Ron who continued to look at the screen as Wade held a look of confusion on it.

"Wait, what? Kim are you watching the report now…?" Wade asked as he noticed her shaking her head "…Well then here is a play back at what has just this second been announced by Seto himself." Wade said as he punched in the keys. His image was soon replaced by that of Seto Kaiba who was standing on a podium with reporters snapping photos as he spoke into the dozens of microphones infront of him.

"I would like to take this time to announce that my company IS hosting the new world Championship which I will be entering as well is all current regional Champions from around the world, but I'm here now to invite two particular people personally to this tournement. The first is the supposed 'King of Games' Yugi Motou!" Both Kim and Ron gasped at the news that Yugi would be there but not really that surprised to hear. "And as for my second well there have been some rumours going around about some one beating Yugi Motou in America…" The two grew very nervous on hearing this, someone must have heard them at Bueno Nacho "…Well after an investigation I can say with all honesty that those rumours…..ARE TRUE! And I'm inviting that individual to my tournement, so I invite Ron Stoppable the victor if that match to my tournement to prove weather it wasn't just a lucky win" Everyone including Kim and Ron gasped. Their secret was out the whole world of duel monsters knew that Ron had defeated Yugi and now he was going to get so much hassle now from fellow duelists, Kim was stunned and a bit ashamed that this was all thanks to her that Ron's secret was now discovered but truth be told she was also very excited that Ron would be in this tournement with her.

"Well Ron looks like we're entering the tournement together that does sound pretty cool" Ron didn't reply instead he pulled out his deck and stayed at it, he was still unsure weather or not he was worthy of this great card. Kim frowned as she saw this and rested her hand a top of his "Listen Ron I know you feel unworthy of that card but you shouldn't be. I mean to be honest I'm kinda happy everyone knows but they think it was a lucky win but I watched the duel and you were awsome you need to show everyone you're the great duelist that I'm in love with. Besides I can't play in such a huge tournement without you to support me. Would you please do it?"

At first Ron thought to himself, he wanted to be with Kim and support her but he would now have to duel himself, but wait he did have skill Kim believes he does and her opinion is the only one that really matters to him but she believed in him she always did and now she wanted him to duel he wouldn't say no to that. He looked into her eyes those big green eyes and rested his spare hand ontop of her's and smiled warmly. "KP…..Let the games begin!"

Kim's eyes lit up at Ron's new courage in himself, suddenly the two of them heard a bleeping coming from the Kimunicator "How stupid of me" Wade cursed himself as he began typing "I was so excited about the news I forgot to see weather there were any hits on site and…..there were" Wade announced as he read the messege his eyes shot open as he read the E-mail. "It's from Yugi, he said Shego stole the Millenium Rod and The Wing Dragon Of Ra!"

Kim and Ron gasped in shock, they knew the story about the Pharoah and the Millenium Items and the God cards and how they stored a great power and now Shego had both! "When did that E-Mail arrive?" Kim asked getting into her mission mode.

"Well in our time it would've been when we were at the tournement so no wonder I didn't see it till now, sorry" Wade added feeling like he let her down.

"It's ok Wade. Get back to Yugi and tell him we're on the way then fix us a ride a.s.p" Wade nodded as his image disappered and Kim jumped off the couch grabbed her deck and slipped it into the deck box clipped on the back of her pants. "Mum, Dad. Ron and I are off to Japan!"


	4. Friends reunite, but so do Enemies

Authers Note: Now I can imagine you're all waiting for the duels to begin well don't worry this is the last chapter of story building then every chapter afterwards will be a duel, and I have plenty of them for you lol. Enjoy. (I've also decided that the theme song for this fic is a song called 'Black Fire' by DragonForce. I don't really know the lyrics but I love the song and the titles sought of interwine so that is my excuse lol.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother you all know I don't own KP or Yu-Gi-Oh or else I wouldn't be writing this fic I would be making it a T.V series lol.

Chapter 4 

**Friends reunite, but so do Enemies**

"Where are they? They should've been here by now" Joey announced slightly paniced as he paced up and down in Yugi's Grandpa's shop. The three friends were called straight after Shego had made her little visit Yugi's room. Yugi now in his young form was in the main shop with his friends awaiting the arrival of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Calm down Joey…" Yugi asked nervously "We got a reply from Kim's webmaster saying she was on her way, I'm sure she'll be here soon"

"I can understand why Shego would want to steal you're Winged Dragon of Ra…" Tea added "…but why would she take the Millenium Rod? Are you sure she said she was after the Millenium Rod?"

"I'm sure Tea, but I still don't know why Shego would want to take the Millenium Rod, I mean how did she even know I had it?"

"That's what we're going to help find out" said a familiar voice coming from the open doorway. It was Kim along with Ron who had left Rufus with Wade while they were at te tournement. The two were in their mission gear with back packs that now contained their duel disks and decks clipped to the back of their pants, they figured that since they were dealing with the Millenium items the chances of them dueling some villain who was trying to take over the world was very high so it was better to be safe then sorry. "Sorry we took so long replying Yugi" Kim said as they walked in and towards Yugi, Ron had remainded silent taking in his surroundings being a huge gamer fanatic seeing all these rare games left him in ore, he didn't even realise he was shaking Yugi's hand. "So tell me what happened" Kim asked as Yugi begun his story.

In a dark room of shadows dwelled a young boy sitting cross legged on the floor shuffling through a duel monsters deck checking every detail of it, his shuffling grew quicker and more frustrated. "WHY? Why does this deck not feel right!" He screamed as he threw the cards across the room into the darkness. "Ever since master Marik lost to the Pharoah I can't feel the power in my deck like I once did" The boy shouted to himself as he he looked up into the soul light in the room almost spotlighting him. This young boy was about 5.5ft tall with dark hair and brown eyes that were now in tears, ever since the loss of his master sent him into depression and he left the rare hunters to be in solitude, to try and figure out why his deck felt weak.

"It sounds like you need an Egyption God card?" A strange possesed voice said coming from a now open doorway. The female figure stood there in a green and black jump suit with the addition of a long purple cape the same one the boys master used to where, no it 'was' the one he wore.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing that cape? That belongs to my master, you better hand it over OR ELSE!" The boy of around 14 years old demanded as he rose to his feet. Suddenly the female voice began to laugh with a familiar tone at this threat.

"I see you still have the same spark in your tone…Shadow!" The voice spoke to him in a tone he reckonised.

"M….Master Marik?" Shadow walked slowly towards the women looking deep into her eyes an saw she was possessed by his master, his eyes lit up. "Master it IS you I knew it would work I just knew it. I followed your instruction that you left in case you vanished and I did and it worked!" Shadow hadn't been so happy in a long time, to see his master back was everything to him.

"Yes Shadow thanks to your commitment I have returned and now I'm back, I can continue my plan to attain the other Egyptian God cards and and the Millenium Puzzle!" Marik announced as Shadow offered him a confused look.

"Other Egyptian God cards? But Marik, Shego only got the Rod didn't she?"

"No Shadow, she only took the Winged Dragon of Ra, now we have to get you a God card in payment for what you have done for me"

"Oh thank you Master I won't let you down, but how will we attain the other cards?" Shadow asked as he began picking up his cards and reshuffling his

them back together.

"We are going to enter Kaiba's new tournament and you are going to steal another one of the Pharaoh's God cards and then we will take them apart!" The two began to cackle into the darkness as they plan to take the World Duel Monsters Championship by storm!

"So Shego has the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Kim said back at the shop after hearing the whole sitch from Yugi while Ron spoke to Yugi's Grandpa about seeing his Blue Eyes White Dragon card and in returned showed him the rare card he attained from his strange dream. Trusdale Motou was very impressed with it and couldn't wait to watch Ron play it when the Championship when it airs on T.V.

"But why would Shego take the Millenium Rod?" Ron finally turned round and asked.

"I think I may be able to answer that question" Said a familiar voice from the doorway of the shop.

"Marik!" Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen shouted in unison as they saw the good Marik standing in front of them with his sister Ishizu.

"I know why this has happened and it's all my fault" He said as his sister rested her hand on his shoulder in reasurance.

"What do you mean 'Your fault'?" Kim asked as the two walked in and approached them.

"You see I gave one of my rare hunters a special mission if I ever failed in my plan and I have been having these nightmares which tell me that something really bad has happened" Marik hung his head in shame as to what he has done in the past that might come back to bite him in the butt. He raised his head and spotted Ron in the corner and reckonsied him straight away. "Sister, it's him the one who beat the Pharoah" Ishizu lifted her head and looked towards Ron who simply stared with his famous look of pure confusion back at them.

"You're right brother" she said making her way over to Ron. "May I see you're deck?" She asked but it was more of an order as Ron responded without question. She looked through the cards as Marik looked over her shoulder till she stopped at that special card which Ron attained from that strange dream. "I see…" She responded with a very neutral tone she then slowly leaned towards Ron's ear and whispered "…This is a very powerful card and I know you did not attain this from any card shop, I know this card came to you, it choose you and soon you will have to call its power to save the one you love…"

"Kim…" Ron whispered back.

"….Yes protect her and never forget that the power of unity is a great power which is feared….even by the Gods"

Kim wasn't liking this woman whispering in 'her' Ron's ear like this so that she couldn't hear but rather then get angry and let off any sign she was 'jellin' she simply butted in "ermm… so Ishizu was it? What do you know about this?"

Ishizu moved back towards Kim "Well did the Pharoah tell you about the battle city tournament and the evil spirit that once dwelled within my brother…?" she paused to see Kim nod her head, Yugi had already explained to her how Marik was now good which is what stopped her from dropkicking him when he was first announced at the door "…well we believe that the evil spirit has returned and whoever stole the Millenium Rod is now that evil spirits is in control of that body"

"How can you know that?" Ron asked.

"It is simple…" Marik intervined "…I always had a backup plan in case I ever failed in my plan to take the Millenium Puzzle and it was to fuse apart of my own life energy with the Millenium Rod and my rare hunter Shadow was ordered to employ someone of a dark heart to attain the Rod so that I could take over their soul and control their mind!"

"But Marik we saved your soul from the shadows and cast the evil spirit away, how could it come back?" Little Yugi asked.

"Well when I fused my life energy with the Millenium Rod, I must have stored apart of the evil spirit away aswell saving that small piece of him from the shadows" Marik grew angry, this was his fault pure and simple and there was nothing he could do now. "Now I've been having these nightmares which tell me on thing….HE is back! Please forgive me for what I have done" Marik begged as he bowed his head again.

"It's okay Marik…" Yugi reassurred him "We'll stop him like we did at battle city. We just have to wait for Kaiba to come and pick us up" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your wait is over Yugi!" Kaiba's voice echoed through the shop as he now stood in the doorway his briefcase in his hand and a limo outside. "Yugi as you know I have personally invited you to the world championship and…." He puased as he spotted Ron and Kim. "So this is where you two are, and here I thought you were hiding from me Stoppable." Ron threw him a confused look as if to say 'I have no idea what you're talking about' Kaiba continued "I just got a call from from Roland who I sent to Middleton to pick you and Kim Possible up and you weren't there, you families said you came here but who would have thought I would find you here!"

"Dude, Yugi is the only guy in Domino I know, where else would I go?" Ron stated sarcastically which did not impress Kaiba one bit.

"Enough!…." He yelled "…Now that I have you here I can hit two birds with one stone. I have a limo outside so let's go" Kaiba ordered to everyone as he guided their attention towards the long black limo parked outside the shop.

"Sorry Kaiba but we have to find Shego or Marik of whoever it was who stole the Millenium Rod" Kim stated back in a equally authorating tone.

"No you must enter the tournement, that is why Marik and I have come here now" Ishizu said in a panic worried that the reason she was there in the first place might be in jeprady.

"Yes if my evil spirit has one eygption God card he'll want the others and the tournement will be a perfect opportunity to strike it will also offer him a chance to Duel the Pharoah for his Millenium Puzzle!" Marik added.

"Then it looks like we're going to the world championship" Kim announced as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well…." Kaiba adds "…Then Ron, Kim, Yugi and all your other friends get into the limo and you'll be staying at my hotel at Kaiba land!"

The group made there way towards the car however Yugi stopped when he noticed Marik and Ishizu not following them, he rushed back over "What's the matter, aren't you two coming?"

Marik simply frowned and turned his head as he answered "It is not safe for me to go. If I did I'm afraid that the evil spirit may try to take over my body again and I can't take that risk"

"I understand" Yugi said as Ishizu ran over towards Ron, Kim wasn't impressed as she ran straight past her an moved within an inch of Ron and placed her lips next to his ear as she whispered.

"Remember what I told you Ron, you will need Kim more then ever through this as you both play a part in what happens now never forget your bond do you understand?" She pulled back as Ron gave her a simple nod of the head and climbed into the limo. Kim quickly followed and gave ishizu a slight glare as she sat in next to her Ron.

When Yugi had gone and strapped himself in Kim had wrapped Ron's arm around her shoulder and said in a very sarcastic tone "So were you two love birds thinking of allopping here or back home" Her sly grin told Ron she was joking so he simply returned the smile.

"Very funny" Was all he said before Kim decided to catch a few Z's on his shoulder, she wasn't tried but being with Ron like that relaxed her to a point where she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Ron and Yugi however had plenty of things to stop them from napping and that was the fact they had to face an evil spirit who was thought to be gone but now is back and wants to drown the world in darkness, all the two could do now was wait till they arrived at Kaiba land.

A few hours later and they gang consisting of Ron, Kim, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen pulled up outside the huge theme park Kaiba remaind in the limo as it drove off to his private estate as the gang were left to find the hotel.

"We're going to ask at the main desk for a map" Yugi stated as He, Tea and Tristen bagan walking over to the nearby entrance booth for more information.

"Kay…"Kim replied "Ron and I are gonna take a look around, maybe they'll be a tunnel of love." She cooed as she caught Ron's hand and practically dragged him away.

The two walked for a couple of minutes and took in the sites of the amazing park until they stopped at the centre piece of the place, a huge scale statue of the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon with the Blue Eyes Ultimate shadowing them and the Blue Eye Shinning Dragon shadowing that. The two were trully in ore at the sight a real piece of art, so much so they were caught completely off guard when the were knocked to the ground as a girl came crashing into them. Kim and Ron took a few seconds to realize what had happened, Kim had landed on Ron and now her face hung a few inches from his, she just wanted to kiss him right there and then but her curiosity caused her to restrain herself. She picked herself up and dusting herself off looked in the direction she remembered as the intial impact point. Also picking themselves up a girl roughly their age was also patting herself down getting rid of any dust she had caught on her clothes, her clothes were what interested Kim as the pants she wore were identical to one Yugi Motou even the shoes were the same, however she also wore a small black crop top from the now red tagged 'Kim Style' but the thing that fasinated Kim the most was what was on the girls head, she had shoulder lengh black hair and brown eyes along with auburn colour skin and what looked like a perfect repilica of the 'Dark Magicain Girl's' hat.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry….." The girl said very apologetic not yet seeing who she hit "….I was on my way to the main entrance I heard that world famous teen hero…." She then lifted her head to see Kim's emerald green eyes staring back at her still dazed about her hat. "…YOU'RE KIM POSSIBLE!" She screamed exstaticly as she pointed right towards Kim.

"Last time I checked" Kim replied slighly nervous at this obvious accusation being made towards her. Then Ron made his way to his feet still rubbing his head. Having Kim crash on him really got the stars flying however when he saw the girl he had to double check to make sure he wasn't concust.

He chuckled "Hey KP it looks like someone played Polymerization on you and Yugi" he said as the girls pointing finger moved round and aimed towards him.

"And you're Ron Stoppable? This is soooo cool you two are really here for the tournement?" Her smile rose more so when the two nodded their heads "This is awsome I can't believe it" she then noticed that Ron and Kim had begun holding hands as she continued "And you guy ARE really dating now? Cool I heard all this on the fan site but nothing was verified, I can't believe you guys are actually here in fron of me.

"So are you entering the tournement?" Ron asked seeing the young girls ega nod.

"That's right I'm the regional champion of Florida and was invited here for the tournement, I would have come just to watch knowing you guys were here. I mean Kim, you and Yugi are like my idle's hense the get up, she then noticed Ron frown realising she had left him out she hesitantly raised her hands up "Don't worry Ron you really cool too it's just that Kim has been a great role model to me being a young female my own age and saving the world" that seem to be enough to get Ron's famous smile back "but when I heard you had started playing Duel monster like my other idel Yugi Motuo it was all too perfect. But now I have to ask you both something"

"What?" The two of them asked as the girl pulled out of her pocket a pen and notepad and held it out in front of them.

"Can I have your autographs?" She bowed her head almost as if to beg the two. The two of them looked at each other and smiled as Kim took the pad and pen and started writing.

"So what name should I sign it to?" Kim asked as she paused to write the name.

"Oh of course how rude of me, it's Mana….Mana Chetna" She added as Kim finished writing and handed it to Ron who also gave his 'John Hancock' giving Mana the pad back. Kim's segment read _Call me beep me if you wanna reach me Mana Chetna. Kim Possible. _While Ron's read _Here's a huge BOOYAH for you Mana Ron Stoppable. _She quickly hugged the pad then placed it back into her pocket. "Now to only make this day perfect all I have to do is find Yu…."

"Hey you guys we found the hotel!" Yugi shouted as he and his friends ran towards Kim, Ron and Mana who's eyes now lit up at the sight of her second role model Yugi.

It didn't take Yugi long to notice the hat on Mana's head. "Hey is that a dark magician girl original replica?" Yugi asked the still start struck girl.who had already grabbed her pen an pad which was still warm from Kim and Ron using it. She simply nodded unable to speak.

"Errr Yugi this is Mana Chatna she has entered the tournement and I think she wants your autograph." Kim said as she introduced their new friend to the old. Mana simply nodded, to see her two role models in the same place was too much. She then felt Yugi taking the pad from her hand and wrote in it, it read _Keep on duel Mana and never forget the heart of the cards Yugi Motou. _

"Thankyou…." Mana said as the pad was handed back to her "….I just can't believe I'm talking to you in person this is soooo cool" She procliamed as she became more relaxed with her situation.

"Well we're gonna head off to the hotel where all the competitors are staying at, you wanna come?" The Young Yugi requested as Kim and Ron joined him and the group.

"You mean…..I can be part of the group and one of your friends?" Mana asked almost in shock.

"Sure…" he replied on" Mana did indeed join the group and they all made their way towards the hotel for the pre-tournement party which would soon lead to the tournement.

A few hours had past and the duelist party which had been held for all participating in the tournement had just ended and everyone had retired to their rooms. Yugi, Tristen and Joey had been given a huge three bedroom dorm, while Tea bunked with their newest friend Mana, there wasn't ment to be a mixed gender arrangement but after much negotiations Kim and Ron were allowed their own room. They now lay on there long couch in the maing living area of their room, the two had their decks lay out on the small coffee table and started nudging one another until the nudging turned into a kissing which became a 30minute make out session. Now the two just lay there together, Kim had her head rested on Ron's chest and the two had been like that for a few minutes after thiers lips parted. Kim began drawing invisible circles on Ron's chest "So are you ready for tomorrow Ron?" Kim asked.

"I hope so, I mean this is more then just a tournement we have that Marik guy who is trying to take over the world in Shego's body" Ron stated as he stared towards the ceiling his hands acting as pillows for his head.

"Speaking of which, I never saw Shego, I mean Marik at the duelist reception tonight." Kim realised as she remembered seeing everyone at the pre tournement party.

"Maybe Marik knows we'll jump him if he were to arrive, that or Marik doesn't like parties" Ron added with a smile looking down at Kim who was still nestling her head into his chest.

"We better get to bed Ron, you have the first match tomorrow morning so you need to be on form" Kim mentioned as she sat up from the couch.

"Kay well I got the sofa covered, I'll see you in the morning" He said as he lay his head back down on the arm of the couch.

Kim sighed and grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up from the couch "clueless as always" She cooed as she pulled him up and into the bedroom with a nice double bed in place, she pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed as she turned the light off however the moonlight manage to seep in through the blinds on the window causing a shade of white to gloss over her features. Ron didn't get too long to enjoy it as he was tackled to the bed by Kim who snuggled as close as she could to him and let herself drift away to sleep in his arms, Ron however had his morning duel to think about, he was going up against a well renouned duelist and he hadn't dueled in months. He could only hope he was worthy of his 'secret weapon' he slowly let sleep consume him until he was out like a light with Kim in his arms, for in a few hours the World championship would begin and the first round would be Ron Stoppable Vs……Weevil Underwood"


	5. Ron Stoppable Vs Weevil Underwood

Authors Note: Here we are ladies and Gentlemen, the story is set, the characters are in place all that is to be done are the duels, just to remind you I have made up some cards in this whole fic to help move the story along and to keep up with tradition of making cards up that will never be released. So sit back and relax cause from here on out is nothing but dueling and I think a more appropriate way to introduce the rest of the fic is by saying….LET'S DUEL!

Disclaimer: Don't own eiather why do I have to say it I DON'T OWN KP OR YUGI or any character related except for the Character 'Mana Chetna' who is based on my friend 'Darkmagiciangirl91" She was the one who inspired me to write this sequal, I was always thinking about doing it but some good ideas from her inspired me to do it so don't forget to thank her too. Aswell 'Shadow' is based on my mate named Pat who just begged to be in it so I did, anyway enjoy.

Chapter 5 Round 1 

**Ron Stoppable Vs Weevil Underwood**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…." Shouted Kaiba's personal assistant Roland as he stood in the middle of the huge stadium as the hundreds of thousands of people screamed in anticipation of the up coming duels "…WELCOME TO THE DUEL MONSTERS WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KAIBA COUPORATION!" The crowd cheered once again as that annoucment declared the start of the tournement.

In the duelist locker room every one dueling that day had arrived and were making last chance changes to their decks. Ron and Kim were already standing in the corridor leading to the stadium as Ron prepared himself for the first match of the tournement, he and Kim were in their mission gear seeing as how they were still classing this as a mission to stop Marik, however Ron was also wearing a black version of the school jacket Yugi wears. Kim had bought it for him ever since he beat Yugi and Ron decided he would wear it for dueling. Kim was with him for surport, but Ron hadn't said much since they woke up he had his breakfast and they had walked together to the locker room and now stood their waiting for Roland to announce their entrance. "You haven't said a word since you woke up is everything alright?" Kim asked as she fitted her own duel disk on her arm as she was set to duel herself that day.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous about this duel I guess" Ron said as he looked into her eyes showing her he really was nervous.

"You'll do great Ron I know you will. Besides you have to make it through, I want to duel you in this tournement" She smiled with a confidents as she thought about that, however she was cut off when a familiar voice echoed to them from down the hall.

"Hey guys are you all set for the duel Ron?" It was Yugi as he was accompanied by Tea, Joey, Tristen and the newest member of the group Mana Chetna who had hung out with Yugi all morning asking for his advice on her deck.

It was no mystery now that Mana's favorite card was the Dark Magician Girl seeing as she wore the replica of her hat all the time and since Yugi used the Dark Magician Girl also she wanted to ask him how she could improve her deck and Yugi simply gave her a new card, she was blown away but told no one else and asked Yugi to do the same as she wanted this new card to be her secret weapon.

"Yeah, but I'm a was just telling Kim about my nerves being the first one to duel" Ron replied to Yugi's question.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ron" Yugi said in reasurrence.

"Yeah, Ron you're an awsome duelist we know you can beat Weevil" Joey added giving him a thumbs up.

"Speak of the devil" Mana said as she heard footsteps behind her. It was Weevil Underwood making his way to the exit of the tunnel where he and Ron were to leave together for their duel. He was wearing his typical battle city gear, you would think this guy only ever owned two outfits in his life.

He stopped right next to Ron with his sinical smile on his face. Ron walked up to him and offered his hand out to shake it "Hey I'm Ron Stoppable, I hope we have a great duel" He said in a cheerful tone however Weevil simply looked at him in disgust then turned his head back towards the exit to the arena.

Ron simply stood there in slight confusion until Joey said "I wouldn't waste you time Ron, Weevil isn't worth the effort" Joey said in almost discust of the kid with the love for insects.

"Yeah both Joey and I have dueled him and he uses nothing but sneaky tricks to try and win" Yugi added as he joined Joey in glaring at him.

"Hush now Yugi, you and Weeler are just jealous because you are second rate duelist compared to me and my new deck!" Weevil added as he looked at the group in the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah! Well as I recall you have dueled both me and Yugi and lost both times even with ya cheating weevil!" Joey shouted back at him being held back by Tristen.

"Let it go man you beat him already" Tristen pleaded with him holding him back.

"Well that was before now my newest deck will crush you baffoon mwahahaha" Weevil cackled then caught a climpse of one Kim Possible "hmm so you must be teen hero Kim Possible, maybe after I beat this loser you can hang with a real champion hahaha" he cackled once again as he gave Kim a sick little gaze thinking who knew what.

Kim shuddered at his creepy grin "In you're dreams creep Ron's gonna give you a really lesson in dueling!" Kim retaliated as she crossed her arms as if to cover herself from his gaze.

"Well then you're a fool just like my soon defeated opponent!" Weevil declared it was hearing him say those words that caused a fire to egnight in Ron's eyes.

"Hey bug boy you wanna call me a fool go ahead, but don't you dare insult KP!" Ron barked at him, his tone reminded Kim of the time Bakura told her to shut up when he captured her and Ron snapped at him too.

Suddenly Rolands annocements reached their ears. "…AND NOW LET'S GET THIS TOURNEMENT UNDERWAY…" Then a stage hand appeared and gave Ron and Weevil the signal to make their way to the arena.

As the two walked into the light Kim shouted down to Ron "YOU CAN DO IT RON AND I'LL BE WATCHING FROM THE SIDELINES!" Ron looked back and gave her a wave and blew her a kiss as he was now walking into the arena. The crowd screaming as the first two duelist made their way onto the arena floor.

Kim, Yugi, Mana, Joey, Tea and Tristen had all gathered on the front row to watch the duel as Roland made his introduction. "Introducing from Japan, the current regional champion of Tokyo, his deck perference is insects and his favorite card is the 'Insect Queen' please welcome WEEVIL UNDERWOOD!" Weevil didn't react as he didn't exactly get a great reaction, his only fan base were glasses wearing weido's who shared his love in insects and women's certain body parts. Roland then went on to introduce Ron "…and from Middleton U.S.A on personal invitation from Seto Kaiba, this duelist has beaten the King of Games himself and is side-kick to world famous Kim Possible, his favorite card is the 'Magician Valkyrie' RON STOPPABLE" In hearing his name the crowd irrupted in excitement, the news really must've really spread about Ron's victory ever since Kaiba announced a few days earliar. As Ron had now become world renound for beating Yugi, but now was the time to come and teach Weevil a lession for speaking to Kim like he did. "Duelist this duel will be played with battle city rules however you will not receive your opponents rarest card when you win, the duel ends when your opponent eiather surrender, decks out or when their life points drop to zero. Do you understand the rules?" His question was answered by a simple nod from both duelist. "Then shuffle your decks and start the duel!"

Ron and Weevil shuffled their decks and clicked them into their respective duel disks and the life points set to 4000 and then even though Roland had already said the tournement had started Ron and Weevil shouted the true start of the championship as they shouted to the hevens "LET'S DUEL!"

Ron's Turn LP 4000

"I'll start..!" Ron announced as he drew his first 5 card hand then on additional card. "First I summon the Masked Dragon (atk:1400/def:1100) in defense mode, then I'll set one card face down, and I'll end my turn!" As Ron said this the holographic Masked Dragon appered on the field aswell as the face down card.

"Nice opening move" Yugi pointed out as they all watched onwards.

"Yeah, he has a defencive monster and a face down card for a back up plan" Kim added, causing everyone to look over towards her.

"Wow Kim you really have learned a lot since the last time we saw you" Joey said, the last time they had all been together Kim didn't know the difference between Magic and Trap cards.

"Well I had a great tutor" She said as she turned her attention back towards Ron on the field as Weevil made his move.

Weevil's Turn LP 4000

"Very well I'll squash that stupid dragon with this, my Insect Knight (atk:1900/def:1500) in attack mode! Now my night attack his dragon with Insect sword slash!" In response to Weevil's command the monster slashed the dragon in half destroying it and shattered away, Ron covered his face as his holographic monster blew up infront of him.

Kim then noticed that all familiar grin of confidents rise on Ron's face as he moved his crossed arms and looked over towards Weevil. "Sorry Weevil but thanks to my Masked Dragon's effect I can summon another Dragon with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to the field, so I summon this Armed Dragon Lv 3 (atk:1200/def:900) in defense mode!" and by that command the new dragon appered covering its face.

"So let me get this stright, you summoned that first dragon so you can summon a weaker one in it's place" Weevil asked in confusion "How did you ever beat Yugi with moves like that?"

"You'll find there is more to this little guy then meets the eye!" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, then I'll set one card face down and then I'll activate the magic card Insect Barriar, now that this card is in play non of your insect monsters can attack me as long as this card is on the field! And I'll end my turn"

Ron's Turn LP 4000

"Hate to dissapoint you bug boy…." Ron shouted his grin still playing on his face as he drew his card "…but my deck doesn't have any insect type monsters" Ron's friends all smiled on hearing this however all Weevil could do was smile also.

"Not to worry…." Weevil smirked "…That's nothing a little surgery won't fix, the trap card DNA surgery to be exact GO!" At that the holographic face down card on Weevil's field rose up revealing the trap card as the surgeons on it appeared on the field "Now that this card is active I can choose any monster type and every monster that is played becomes that type, now let me see I think I'll choose….INSECTS!" Suddenly the surgeons on Weevil's field ran over towards Ron's Armed Dragon and turned it into an insect with anteners and bug like wings.

"Gross!" Ron procliamed "but that ain't gonna STOP ME! Because now that Armed Dragon Lv 3 was on my field during my Standby Phase, I can send it to the graveyard in order to summon a more powerful dragon from my deck!" Ron gave his words action as he took is first dragon and placed it in the graveyard, not to Weevil's approval.

"Wh…What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You know what they say? With time comes experience and now that my dragon has been on the field long enough it has learned a new trick and levels up, so may I present the Armed Dragon Lv 5 (atk:2400/def:1700) in attack mode!" The crowd were blown away with Ron's new monster as it rose from it's holographic card.

"Yes but don't forget that now my surgeons will turn it into an insect…" and as promised the new dragon was turned into an insect "…Now you can't attack even with that powerful monster!" Weevil's rant didn't last long as a smile rose on Ron's face. "What's so funny?"

"You are Weevil. You see even though my Dragon can't attact it can still destroy you monster using its special effect!" Weevil flinched at the sound of Ron's threat. "Now by sendig one monster from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one of your face up monsters on the field with equal or less attack points, and guess what I think I'll send another Armed Dragon Lv 5 from my hand to the graveyard so say goodbye to your Insect Knight. GO ARMED DRAGON, SHRAPNEL BLAST!" With that all the spikes pointing out of Armed Dragon Lv 5 shot out and blasted straight through Weevil's Insect Knight destroying it. "And I'll end my turn since I can't attack"

"Great move Ron!" Yugi shouted as the rest of the crowd cheered on at the new monster that stood infront of Ron.

"Woah! Is that the secret monster you told us about Yug?" Joey asked as Kim looked over towards them.

"Oh so Ron told you about that card too Yugi?" Kim asked in response to hearing Joey's question.

Yugi turned and nodded to Kim " That's right, the last time we were together he told me about it did he tell you?" Yugi asked only to be answered by a pleasant nod of her head "and to answer your question Joey, no that's not Ron's new card but you'll know it when you see it"

"I just hope it's soon, I'm dying waiting for it!" Joey proclaimed as Weevil took his turn.

Weevil's Turn LP 4000

"Fine then it's my move! I draw….I think it is time we got a little visit from royalty Stoppable…" he paused to watch as Ron's eyebrow arched in question "…but first I summon Pinch Hopper(atk:1000/def:1200) in attack mode"

"What's he doing why would he summon such a weak monster against a monster with 2400 attack points?" Mana asked the group however Yugi and Joey knew where Weevil was going with this plan.

"Just keep ya eye on Weevil Mana and you'll find there is more to his stratagy then ya think" Joey procliamed in his fisrt serious tone of the day.

"Now I activate the magic card Eradicating Arasal, now I can destroy one Insect monster on the playing field!" Ron wasn't happy about that he knew this ment only one thing.

"Well I guess you're destroying Armed Dragon, seeing as how DNA Surgery turns it into a Insect" Ron asked surprised at what he was about to hear.

"Not quite Stoppable, in fact I'am going to destroy my Pinch Hopper to activate its special effect…" Weevil paused as his monster was spread with the large spray can "…now I can Special summon one Insect from my hand, and I choose this my INSECT QUEEN (atk:2200/def:2400) in attack mode"

Kim shuddered as her fears of giant Insects resurfaced when she saw that huge Insect monster on the field reminding her of the giant cockroaches she had to deal with a year before. "B..Bu…bu….bugs…..BIG bugs" was all she could blurt out.

"Now that Insect Queen is on the field she attains 200 attack points from every insects on the field including itself and yours! Raising her attack by 400 making it more then a match for your Dragon, however luckly for you I must sacrifice a monster on my side of the field so you're safe for now, I'll end my turn" Weevil smiled as he started to stare at Kim.

"What are you looking at?" Ron demanded as he spotted Weevil eyeing his Girlfriend.

"I was just thinking how good your girlfriend would look in a nice pair of antenners and my glasses with her famous cheerleading outfit" Ron was not pleased at all no hear Weevil speak in such away about the girl he loved.

He was about to retaliate until he heard Kim shout over to him. "You can do it Ron! Weevil is just trying to get inside your head so show him you don't need mind games to win a duel!" Ron gave Kim a warm confident smiled followed by a nod until Weevil butted in again.

"Why don't you shut you mouth and let the MEN talk you simpleton!" Weevil's words struck Ron cold as he heard them.

"THAT'S IT WEEVIL!" Ron's reaction caused his opponent to flinch. "I don't know where you get off talking to Kim like that but I'm not going to let you continue, do you hear me. I'M GONNA END THIS DUEL!"

Kim watched on as she reckonised this tone as did every one else except Mana, the tone from when Bakura had insulted Kim right infront of Ron. Weevil had made a BIG mistake.

Ron's Turn LP 4000

"My move…" Ron declared as he placed his middle and index finger on his deck he felt a numbing sensation rush through his arm, he could sense the card he was about to draw, he grinned with sharp confidents as he declared his new card "How fitting I draw this card, I summon this Magician Valkyrie(atk:1600/def:1800) in attack mode!" By Ron's wish the Kim lookalike card appeared on the field.

"Hey Kim did you know you look just like the Magician Valkyrie?" Mana asked as she saw the same smile rise on Kim's face as it had on Ron's.

"I get that a lot" She replied as she continued to look on towards the playing field.

"Hey but wait didn't Ron give you that card Kim?" Yugi asked but then saw Kim nod her head but pull out a second Magician Valkyrie from her deck.

"Yeah, but by weird chance Ron got another like the next day when he bought a booster pack"

They all stood there in disbelief as they heard Weevil began laughing.

"Did I miss the joke Underwood?" Ron asked a tad annoyed.

"You are the joke Stoppable. You see now by summoning that card my Surgeons are going to turn her into an insect, funny I wanted to see Kim as an insect and now I'll get my wish!"

Ron gritted his teeth as the surgeons ran towards his favorite card "Sorry Weevil but noe this time, I activate the magic card 'Mystic Septer Blast!' this is basically the magic card version of Magician Valkyrie's attack and can only be played while she is face up on the field, you see by sending a magic of trap card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy the same number of spell and trap cards on your side of the field!" Ron procliamed as his Magician fired out two green bolts of light destroying Weevil's Surgeons and Insect Barriar.

"NOOOO!" Weevil screamed as he saw his cards vanish before his eyes. He had hoped that would be it but Ron's grin continued to smile at what he saw.

"Next I'll play the magic card Pot Of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards….BOOYAH! This duel is sooo over!" Ron announced as he looked at his new cards. "Now I'll play the magic card Level up….!" He paused as he noticed Weevil give him the whole 'what does that card do?' look "Now that I have played Level up I get to send one Level monster on my field to the graveyard I can summon it's next stage from my deck, so say goodbye to Armed Dragon Lv 5 and say hello to Armed Dragon Lv 7(2800/def1000) in attack mode!" Everyone gasped at this new monster as it rose from the ground and towered over everyone however Ron wasn't done yet "But don't get too attached to him because now by sacrificing him I can Special Summon an even stronger Dragon, Armed Dragon's Ultimate form, known as Armed Dragon Lv 10(Atk:3000/def:2000) in attack mode!" Suddenly a huge cloud of somke appeared but soon parted as standing in the stead of Armed Dragon Lv 7 stood the new Lv 10 which sent a shiver down Weevil's spine as it towered over him with it's glaring red eyes. "And now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy ALL your face up monster cards…" Ron wasn't blowing hot air as his Dragon wipped out Insect Queen from the field leaving the bug boy wide open "However I ain't done yet Weevil, you see Armed Dragon can still attack this turn!"

"OH NO!" He screamed as he knew what that ment as did everyone else watching.

"Oh Booyah Weevil, now GO Armed Dragon Lv 10 STATIC ORB THRUST!" The dragon followed its order and attacked Weevil directly.

Weevil's LP 1000

"But I ain't done Weevil I still have one more monster on the field and how fitting for it to be my favorite card…" Weevil simply stood there in shock "…hey if you mess with MY girl then this is what you get! So go Magician Valkyrie go with MYSTIC SEPTER BLAST!"

And to Weevil's disbelief the green energy ball fired towards him and knocked his Life Points to 0.

I few seconds past as the smoke hung in the air, after vit had all cleared Roland raised his hand and called it "Well there you have it folks a quick duel but by no means a boring one but now let's give it up to the winner who now moves onto the next round, RON STOPPABLE!" The crowd erupted in excitement, even thought the duel lasted a few turns what great turns. Ron was worried that his months of being out of the dueling loop had caused him to lose his touch, evidently not as he has beaten Weevil's best combo in his third turn.

As the crowd screamed and took snap shots of Ron, Kim simply looked on at Ron in ore as the holograms disappered, a small breeze had built up and Ron's new black Yugi like school coat began to ripple within it. It was then that Kim realized that Ron was more then her Best Friend more then her Boyfriend or Soul mate, he was her Hero pure and simple and in her eyes at that point he looked so amazing to her the way he had just fought for her, in her name and honour. She began to blush as she watched him stand there the rest of the group caught her in her little fantasy but only Tea and Mana knew what she was thinking of and giggled amoung themselves while the boys simply stared over in a daze.

Ron soon began to make his way back into the locker room and Kim and the gang wasted no time running off to meet him. When they were reunited Kim ran towards Ron at full speed at leapt through the air wrapping her arms around his neck, Ron grabbed her and gave her a good 360 spin before letting her feet set on the ground again, she then snuck him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow…." He said "…are you gonna do that after all my wins?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Only when you win a duel for, how did you put it? 'your girl' was it?" She cooed as she gazed into his eyes.

"Well you are my girl….but I'm your boy" He finished as the two shared a little eskimo kiss before Yugi and the others manage to catch up.

"Oh man are you two gonna be like this every time we see you?" Joey asked finding it very hard to remember seeing the two NOT all mushy with eachother.

Kim hooked her arm around Ron's waist as she turned to them winking "Doi" the gang shared a laugh until Rolands voice came over the on the nearby screen.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are going to take a 15 minute break for are next duelist to get ready but while they do allow me to tell you the victor of the Round 1 Duel on the other side of the park"

Seeing to the size of the tournement there were infact two duels going on at the same time and the Duel on during Ron's had only now finished. "Another quick duel to say the least folks but also through to the second round to Duel Ron in the the next Round is non other then Mr Seto Kaiba!"

Everyone shared in a gasp as they ran over to the screen as the image of Kaiba appeared in his famous crossed arm pose as thousands of pictures were snapped of him. "So we already have the the first match of the 2 round ready folks…" Roland continued "…It will be Ron Stoppable Vs Seto Kaiba!"

Kim finally brought her eyes away from the screen to see Ron's face expecting to find it in shock at having to duel one of the best duelists in the world, however his reaction was quite different. He was smiling it was that same confidents she had grown used to whenever Ron was about to go in for a duel he would really enjoy, knowing this Kim simply smiled all she wanted was for Ron to enjoy himself before they had to deal with Marik and if Dueling Kaiba was going to loosen him up and help him get his new deck perfected (not that it needed much perfecting after that first duel) then so be it.

Roland then went on to announce "Now onto the second duel of Round One which is between Joey Wheeler and Mana Chetna"

Again the group shared a pocket of air as they heard this, all except Joey and Mana who gave eachother a confident stare "haha I hope ya ready Mana cause I ain't gonna go easy on ya just cause you a girl" Joey joked as he gave his nose a wipe.

"That's okay Joey, just don't expect me to go easy on you just cause you're a boy!" She winked back as the two began to mentally prepare themselves for a challenging fun duel in the second duel.

Joey Wheeler Vs Mana Chetna.


	6. Mana Chetna Vs Joey Wheeler

**Chapter 6**

**Joey Wheeler Vs Mana Chetna**

It had been 10 minutes since the next round had been announced and our hero's had split into two groups to help Joey and Mana to prepare for their duel Yugi, Tea and Tristen had gone with Joey while Kim and Ron had gone with Mana, to help with some last minute deck modifications.

Meanwhile in Kaiba's office Seto was sat at his desk watching a reply of Ron's duel with Weevil, he had come to the part where Ron had summoned Armed Dragon Lv 10 and was using it's effect and paused it at the point where Ron was looking at the one card in his hands which he used to activate Armed Dragon's effect. He studied Ron's face as he noticed something wrong with it, the way Ron was staring at that one card for those few seconds which were so brief only a trained eye could've spotted it.

At that moment Mokuba walked into the office in some what of a hurry "Hey Seto, the next pair of duels are about to start. Don't you want to go watch?" Mokuba's question was hardly even noticed as Kaiba looked closer at Ron's paused image on the screen.

"I have better things to do Mokuba, those duelist don't mean anything to me, it's just Ron I'm interested in I need to know how he beat Yugi, and what is his best card?" Kaiba questioned even though he knew Mokuba couldn't tell him.

"Well he did play that Armed Dragon Lv 10 Bro I think we can safetly say that is his strongest card." Mokuba proclaimed sounding quite proud of his discovery.

"I'm not sure that WAS his strongest card Mokuba" Kaiba confessed returning Mokuba to his look of confusion.

"What do you mean Seto?" The young long black haird boy asked as Kaiba walked within an inch of the screen and looked deep into Ron's pixel eyes as if he were staring at the real deal. "You see Mokuba, I think that not only does Ron have a stronger card then that Armed Dragon, but that he had it in his hand during his duel with Underwood!"

Mokuba gasped at Seto's claim "But Seto if he had it why didn't he play it?" The poor little guy was so confused at his big brothers claim.

"I think Ron is scared to use it" He said rubbing his chin in conclusion.

"What makes you think that Seto?" Mokuba insisted.

"I can tell from the look on his face, in these few seconds that he looked at that card something stired inside him"

"What….?" Mokuba pleaded begging to know what Seto had learned from just watching Ron's duel.

"Fear…he won't use that card until he has to Mokuba, and I'm going to be ready for it!" Kaiba declared as he sat back at his desk rewinding the recording to watch again, as Mokuba decided to go watch the next two duels.

Back at the Arena and Mana and Joey were readying themselves for their duel, Mana was proberbly the most worried but not about Joey.

"Oh man you guys, I'm really nervous about this duel, I mean infront of all these people this is really my first duel with sooo many people watching, before this I dueled in small tournements and then the regional but that's it"

Mana's nerves were settled as Ron's hand rested on her shoulder while Kim's rested on the other "You'll do fine manner" Ron encouraged.

"Ron's right just keep your head in the game and believe in the heart of the cards" Kim added. That kind of encouragement brought a smile to Mana's face having so much belief in her from two people she only just met but had become good friends.

"Thanks guys that means a lot, I'll give it my best…"

"…I wasn't gonna expect anything less Mana" Joey announced as he walked up towards Mana, Ron and Kim who had already assembled at the entrance way leading to the dueling arena with Yugi, Tea and Triston in pursuit.

"You ready?" Joey asked in excitement as he held up his duel disk.

"Ready as I'll ever be Joey, good luck and may ther best duelist win" Mana said imatating Joey's actions holding her duel disk up.

"Yeah and remember, let's have some fun out there ok?" His question was answered by a simple yet happy nod from Mana as Rolands voice echoed into the corridor from the arena floor.

"….Let's get the next round underway, introducing our duelists!" The stage hand like before with Ron gave the two the signal to go, which they followed Roland annouced them. "Introducing first, he is the regional Champion of Domino town in Japan, he came 4th in the Battle city tournement and was the runner up at Duelist Kingdom, his deck preference is 'luck if the draw' and his favorite card is the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' please welcome Joey Wheeler!" The crowd cheered as Joey gave everyone a show waving his arms over his head to his 'adoring fans' as Roland continued. "Now introducing the regional champion of Florida this is her first big time tournement folks her deck preference is spellcaster and her favorite card is the 'Dark Magician Girl' please welcome Mana Chetna!" Mana raised her hand and waved to everyone especially Kim and Ron who along with Yugi, Tea and Triston were taking seats on the side lines.

The two walked onto the dueling stage and shuffled their decks clipping them into their duel disks they made their way over to each side of the field and activated the duel disks setting Life Points to 4000 as the two of them shouted.

"DUEL!"

"Good luck again Joey now let's get this duel started" Mana said with a confident grin still holding on her face.

"Thanks Mana, ladies first" Joey said returning her grin to her.

Mana's Turn LP:4000

"You'll regret being such a gentlemen Joey…" She said as she drew her card as a plan formed in her head "…And this card will prove it, I summon 'Gemini Elf' (atk:1900/def:900) in attack mode, then I'll set one card face down and end my turn" and by her word the twin ladies appered on the field as did the face down card.

Joey's turn LP:4000

"Alright nice opening move, now here's mine. I summon 'Alligator's Sword'(atk:1500/def:1200) in attack mode…" then appered Joey's ever so popular reptile warrior from the ground "…next I'll play the magic card Polymerization and fuse the 'Alligator's Sword' with my 'Baby Dragon' to summon this…" Joey then grabbed the two cards from his hand and the one on his field and placed them int the graveyard as the new card appeared "… 'Alligator's Sword Dragon'(atk:1700/def:1500) in attack mode. Flying high in the sky was Joey's new monster as Alligator's Sword rid bare back on Baby Dragon swinging it's sword and floated down in front of him, only to Mana's confusion.

"Why go through all that effort, just to play a monster that is still weaker then mine?" Mana's question was simply answered by a sly grin from Joey.

"Simple Mana, cause 'Alligator's Sword Dragon's special ability means I can attack your Life Points directly if you have either a Water, Fire or Earth type monster on the field, and your Gemini Elf is an Earth type so GO attack with Gliding sword slash!" by Joey's command his monster flew other Mana's and struck dealing her damage, the finished his move "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn, your move" Joey replied in a very proud tone in winning the early lead.

Mana's Turn LP:2300

"Okay it's MY move…" Mana shouted as this duel grew more intense, sure she was enjoying herself but it was at that point obvious she was enjoying herself too much and was losing her focus, now it was time to get back in the duel "…Now I attack with Gemini Elf…" As the Elves made their move Joey braced himself to lose some Life Points, that is of course until Mana made another move "…and now I activate the trap card 'Magician's Circle' this trap can only be activated when a spellcaster type monster on eiather side of the field attacks, it makes us both summon another spellcaster monster from our decks with 2000 Atk points or less…and I summon this, 'Dark Magician Girl'(atk:2000/def:1700) in attack mode. Now Joey what card you gonna choose?" Mana asked with a sence of self satisfaction in seeing her favorite card arrive on the field.

"The only spellcaster I'm best summoning is this 'Time Wizard'(atk:500/def:400) in defence mode"

"Now Gemini Elf finish what you started and attack Alligator's Sword Dragon and send him packing!" The twins ran towards their targets and leapt over them only to strike Joey's monster in the back with a mirrored kick, however Mana wasn't done yet. "Now Dark Magician Girl go and destroy his Time Wizard with Dark burning attack!"

Howeverf before Mana could call for the end of her turn Joey shouted "I activate my Magic Card 'Scapegoat' this card allows me to summon 4 scapegoat tokens to the field"

"Fine then I'll end my turn" Mana claimed as Joey drew his card.

Joey' Turn LP:3800

"Okay, my move…" Joey grinned as he saw another favorite of his "I summon 'Panther Warrior (atk:2000/def:1600) in attack mode, however for this card to attack I must first sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, so I choose one of my scapegoats so that Panther Warrior can attack your Gemini Elf!" A scapegoat turned into pure energy and transferred into the Panther's sword causing it to glow, it then went and sliced the twin in half destroying them instantly. "and with that I'll end my turn"

Mana'a Turn LP:2200

"Fine it's my move….now I activate the magic card 'Foolish Burial' this magic card allows me to send one monster from my deck to my graveyard…." She claimed much to Joey's confusion.

"Huh…Why would you send your own monster to the graveyard?" Mana simply grinned at her stratagy.

"Because the card I choose is this…. 'Dark Magician'(atk:2500/def:2100) and when he is in the graveyard My Dark Magician Girl's attack increase by 300 making it 2300, so attack Panther Warrior with Dark Burning Attack!" The beautiful girl spun in mid air aiming her staff towards the purple panther and fired a ball of energy causing it to shatter into little shards of holographic glass before landing back on Mana's side of the field. "next I'll set one card face and end my turn"

The gang watched on as did the rest of the crowd in amazment as these two met eachother at every turn. "Wow just look at those two go at it" Tea said breaking the silence the group had shared during the first few turns.

"Yeah…." Little Yugi added "…I just can't wait to see if Mana can summon the monster I gave her the other day" That caused the rest of the gang to pause and look over towards him.

"What do you mean the card you gave him?" Ron questioned as the rest of the gang were giving him a judging stare.

"Well guys, Mana is our friend now and she asked me to look at her deck so I did and I sought of gave her a card that I felt belonged to her, come on guys be fare I mean I gave Joey the Time Wizard card and Ron Selvenia and Ultimate Spell of Unity, and the card I gave Mana really suited her deck" Yugi stated in his defence.

"I guess that's cool" Tea reasured "I mean Mana is our friend now so I guess it's just Yugi being Yugi" She giggled as Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and returned his attention back to the duel as Joey made his move.

Joey's Turn LP:3500

"Okay I draw…" another smile rose on his face his new card was a good one "…now I play the magic card 'Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards, now I activate the effect of this card, 'King of the swamp'(atk:500/def:1100) by sending this card to the graveyard from my hand I can get a Polymerization from my deck to my hand, next I'll activate the magic card 'Monster Reincarnation' now by discarding one card from my hand I can take a monster card in my graveyard and add it to my hand, and I'll choose my 'King of the Swamp" By now Mana had grown very confused at Joey's set of moves until it came all to clear as Joey's grin shot through her like a bullet. "Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse these two monsters!" Mana gasped as she saw the two monster in Joey's hand, but that just confused her even more.

"But Joey those two cards are King of the Swamp and 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'(atk:2400/def:2000) they don't fuse together!" Mana objected however that wasn't enough to phase Joey's grin.

"Well no they don't, however King of the Swamp has another effect you see it can substitute any fusion material monster as long as the other card is the right one, and guess what my Red Eyes IS!" Everyone was stunned as they all new the famous monster that fused with Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"So you're gonna summon the 'Black Skull Dragon'(atk:3200/def:2500) right Joey?" Mana asked not too excited about what was happening.

"Not quite Mana, you see the Red Eyes can fuse with another monster known as the 'Meteor Dragon'(atk:1800/def:2000) and since King of the Swamp can substitute any fusion material monster I'll make it Meteor Dragon!" The holographic King of the Swamp card on the field spun round and had turned into the Meteor Dragon soon all three cards dissapered and a new monster rose from the field in a tower of molten lave spewing from the ground. "Say hello to 'Meteor Black Dragon'(atk:3500/def:2000) in attack mode, and I think I'll have it attack your Dark Magician Girl so go attack with Black Lava strike!" and with that the mighty dragon that had shadowed the arena fired a huge ball of lava from it's mouth and aimed it right for Dark Magician Girl.

All Mana did was smile "You've activated my trap card Magical Hats!" and with that four large hats appeared on the field and one of them covered the Dark Magician Girl and moved around the field in a random fashion, Joey now flinched he had seen this trick done before and wasn't liking it. "Now Joey all you have to do is choose one of my hats, it ain't that tough you have a 1 in 4 chance of being right so which on is it?" Mana's smile said it all Joey simply greeted his teeth and hoped for the best.

"Fine then Meteor Black Dragon go attack the hat on the far right!" The dragon did as it was ordered and blasted to hat causing smoke and debris to riddle the arena. The crowd looked on in anticipation trying to see through the smoke only to be forced to wait as it subsided revealing….and empty space, Joey had missed.

"Sorry Joey but it looks like you missed" Mana said with a satisfied smirk.

"Fine, then I end my turn but you ain't gonna draw a monster strong then this guy I gaurentee" Joey procliamed as he rubbed his nose slightly.

Mana's Turn:2200

"K, then I draw…." Her draw was anything but bad as her face lifted and her smile reached both her ears it was that wide as she saw this new card. "…Now I'll play the equip spell card 'Dark Magician's tome of Black Magic' now by equipping is to my Dark Magician Girl I can raise her attack by 700 points giving her a grand total of 3000!"

"That still doesn't make her stronger then my Dragon Mana!" Joey reminded her however that didn't seem to bother her.

"Well maybe that's because I ain't done yet! You see I have a new card all thanks to my newest friend Yugi Motou!" Hearing this caused Joey's attention to shift to his little friend.

"That's just like Yugi" Joey stated as his eye twitched slightly but he still held a warm smile.

"Back to me, you see this card can only be special summoned by sending Dark Magician Girl equipped with Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic to the graveyard, so now let me summon this….'Sorceress of Black Chaos'(atk:2000/def:1700)…." This new Magician was like the Dark Magician Girl in everyway except her attire was much different, the blue in her clothes were now black while the pink was red and her hair had now grown all the way down to her feet and her septer was longer and the curling top had been replaced by a short blade. "…but before we go on anymore let me tell you of the second effect of my Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. When it is sent to the graveyard I regain 1000 life points!"

Joey looked on at this new monster as did the rest of the crowd in ore, although this new card had a much darker persona, her beauty still out shinned the brightest star in the sky, "Your card may look different but she is still weaker then my Dragon" Joey noticed.

"Really I would check again because my Sorceress gains 500 attack points for every 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' in the graveyard, and right now I have two" Mana smiled as her trump card's attack increased to 3000.

"That still ain't enough Mana!" However Joey's messesge didn't seem to bother her much.

"True, but if I had a card that could place say another 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' in my graveyard then I guess you would be pretty screwed…" She teased as she picked up a card in her hand "…I play the magic card 'Cheerful Coffin' this magic card allows me to send up to three monster cards in my hand to the graveyard and I choose these two…."

"Let me guess, 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl!" Joey interupted.

"…Bingo Joey so I can increase my Sorceress by another 1000, now if my math is correct that means she has 4000 attack points, 500 more then your Dragon so go attack with Black Mage Burst!" Mana's magician spun her spear around and with one massive swing fired a stream of black energy balls towards the Meteor Black Dragon destroying it and taking 500 points off him.

"…sorry but the pain ain't over yet Joey as my Sorceress's second effect activates, you see when she destroys a monster every other face up monster with equal or lower attack then the card she destroyed is also sent to the graveyard so I'm afriad your scapegoats our also gone" To Joey's surprised the remaining energy balls from the first attack now made their way towards his three multicoloured goats sending them to the graveyard.

Joey's Turn LP:3000

"_Oh man I have no cards on the field and non in my hand, I have to draw something good now or it's over…_!" Joey thought to himself as he placed his index and middle finger ontop of his deck and drew "…Alright this should help, I'll set this monster face down on the field and end my turn"

Mana's Turn LP:2200

"I draw…." Mana looked at her card without much interest as she knew she would really need it "…I'll attack your face down card with Sorceress of Black Chaos, so go Black Mage Burst!" and once again the beautiful Magician fired a bolt of black energy revealing Joey's face down card, much to his delight.

"Thanks Mana cause you've activated my Magician of Fate, you see when she is flipped from face down to face up even through battle I can get back a magic card in the graveyard back to my hand and I choose this….Pot of Greed!" Joey showed off his card and grinned.

"That's cool Joey, I guess I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

Joey's Turn LP:3000

Joey drew his card and automatically reckonised his knight of iron. "_Hey it's Gearfried Iron Knight _(atk:1800/def:1600) _if my Pot of Greed works like I want it to I could change the out come of this duel. _Ok first I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards…_Come on heart of the cards, don't let me down NOW…!" _Joey screamed in his mind as he drew his two cards at the same time, he could hardly bring himself to look but when he did happy or relieved weren't enough to explian how he felt. "YES! Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode and then I'll play the magic card Release Restriants, allowing Gearfried to brake the iron ties that bind and unleash his full power, so here he is Gearfried the Swordmaster (atk:2800/def:2200)!" Joey announced as his Gearfried's Armour shattered and revealed the long haired man landing with great force on the ground pointing his sword towards Mana.

"But Joey that card still isn't strong enough to beat my Sorceress" Mana pointed out still confused at why Joey was still happy about this move.

"True, however my Gearfried has an effect saying if I equip him with an equip spell card I can destroy any monster on your side of the field! And guess what I have one here called 'Black Pendent' which increses his attack by 500 points, but let's not forget the other effect so Gearfried go and destroy her Sorceress of Black Chaos!" In that command the mighty swordsman charged the beautiful women only to have his sword stop an inch from her face only causing her attack to drop by 500 points. "Hey what gives?" Joey demanded as Mana continued to smile with a confident that made Joey nervous.

"It's simple, you see my Sorceress of Black Chaos has another special effect, you see whenever it is targeted by a magic or trap card I can send a Dark Magician in the Graveyard and remove it from play to negate the effect however if she is targeted via a monster's effect I can remove a Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard from play and negate that cards effect, that's why her attack now decreases to 3500 cause I'm now short one Dark Magician Girl. Sorry Joey but I ain't gonna let you get rid of her that easy" She giggled as Joey simply sighed.

"Fine, then I'll end my turn"

Mana's Turn LP:2200

"I draw, and then I'll attack you're Gearfried with my Sorceress so attack with Black Mage Burst!" The turn was simply yet effective as Joey lost his best card on the field (well his only card on the field) Joey then had to remind Mana of one little effect of his card.

"By destroying my Gearfried you also destroyed the Black Pendent that was equipped to it and activating its effect, cause when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard it still deals 500 points of damage to your life points!"

"I guess I deserved that…" She giggled again "…I think I'll end my turn with that."

Joey's Turn LP:2800

"Ok I DRAW….!" Joey shouted praying for a card save him however what he got was very dissopointing. He hung his head as the truth crept up on him, he had nothing to use nothing useful anyway, he hung his head for a few moments his blond fringe shadowing his eyes for a few moments. Mana looked on thinking he was upset and offered some support.

"You ok Joey?" She asked in a still tone, she wanted this duel to be fun but if Joey was getting upset is wasn't worth it. However Joey surprised her again by lifting his head revealing a huge smile on his face.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a blast, even though I can't do anything now Mana let me just say that this was an awsome duel and you deserve to win. I end my turn Mana so hit me with everything you got!" He stated with a joyful tone, hearing that brought a smile not only to Mana but to their friends watching, they were happy Joey just had fun even though he had now lost.

Mana's Turn LP:1700

"Cool I draw….and for what it's worth Joey you were awsome and when I'm done here I'm gonna challenge you to a rematch" She smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mana, now make ya move"

"Very well Joey Sorceress of Black Chaos attack with Black Mage Burst!" In response to her command the Magician flew high into the air and fired another black ball towards Joey knocking him to the ground and his Life Points to 0.

When the dust had settled Roland made the announcement "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS THE WINNER OF THE DUEL AND WHO GOES THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND IS MANA CHETNA!" That sent the crowd into a roar, it was certainly a fantastic duel between these two had.

Mana walked over to Joey who had made it to his feet, she held out her hand to shake which Joey was all to happy to take. The sign of good sportsmanship made the crowed cheer even more for the two of them until Roland interupted.

"Hold on folks I have just heard word that Mana's opponent for the next round has been decided it will be revealed on the screen behind me" Joey, Mana, Yugi, Ron, Kim, Tea and Tristen looked and shared in a huge gasp of shock and worry as the image of the pale skin girl with black hair and purple cape aswell as a black and green jump suit with the Millenium Symbol shinning on her forehead, they all knew exactly who that 'really' was and Mana had already been imformed about who she was as well and already felt her nerves freeze inside her as she was going to have to duel this newest threat to the free world.

The next round would be Mana Vs Marik however the next Duel of the day was between to Femme fetals of dueling. Kim Possible Vs Mai Valentine!


	7. Mai Valentine Vs Kim Possible

**Chapter 7**

**Mai Valentine Vs Kim Possible**

"OH man I can't believe I have to duel Marik!" Was all Mana could say in the locker room after her match with Joey. She had been informed about the evil spirit and how it inhabited Shego's body aswell as the fact that when Marik dueled people he liked to put their souls on the line, so the idea of dueling such a madman did NOT go down well with her at all.

"Come on Mana it ain't that bad…." Joey insisted as he patted her on the back for reasurrence. "…I mean I've dueled that fruit cake and come out just fine, just go out there and give it all you got"

"Joey's right Mana…" Tea continued "…Just believe in yourself and we'll be with you all the way" With that the rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement to Tea's statement which give Mana all the confidents she needed.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best…well if you don't mind I'm gonna go modifiy my deck, I think I'll need it" She moved to leave when she felt Kim's hand gently grab her arm.

"You mean you're not going to stick around to watch my duel?" Kim asked with her tone sounding slightly upset. Mana gave Kim's hand a few friendly taps for reasurrence.

"Don't worry Kim, I know you'll win but I really need to check my deck and get rid of any weakness in it" Mana explained pulling out her deck and looking at it sternly.

"Well with that 'Sorceress of Black Chaos' I'm sure you'll do great" Ron added, and with that Mana waved goodbye to her friends and headed back to her room where she would spend the whole night preparing her deck ready for the toughest duel of her life.

An annoucment was called informing the duelist of an hour long brake before the final four duels of the day and the gang were in the special cafateria for duelist and guests only enjoying some lunch and had a half hour left before Kim's duel which was currently the main subject at the table.

"…So you guys know my opponent Mai Valentine?" Kim asked as she shared a milkshake with Ron, for some reason having a single straw made it seem romantic but Ron wasn't complaining (he really liked Milkshake).

"That's right Kim…" Yugi answered "…We first met her at Duelist Kingdom then again at the battle city tournement, she's a tough duelist that's for sure" He finished taking a sip of his drink.

"Awsome I wanted a challenge just don't tell me about her deck. I want to be surprised and I wouldn't want to have an unfair advantage" She admitted whilst hooking her leg around Ron's under the table.

"You can have ALL the info on my deck as you want hun, you still ain't going to win" Said a sly and sexy female voice. Kim, Ron and the rest of the gang turned to see a grown women with long blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes walking towards their table, she was wearing tall black boots which covered her shins, she also wore a purple mini skirt with a white top and purple jacket over it, on one hand was her duel disk while the other hung a bag over her shoulder.

"Oh hey Mai how've you been?" Asked Yugi in his 'same as always' cheerful tone of voice.

"I've just come to check up on my next victim, I didn't realise that you guys were friends" She said in a pleasant yet confident tone.

Kim stood up from her chair and offered her hand out to Mai "Oh hey you must be Mai Valentine, I'm Kim Possible looks we'll be dueling, let's have a fun one" she chirped Mai however didn't seem to interested as she took her hand and she took it.

"Yeah I guess…." It was then she noticed Ron slurping his milkshake out of the straw letting his mind wander and not paying much attention to what was happening. Mai's eyes lit up as she approached him and practically pushed Kim out of her way to get to him "…Then YOU must be Ron Stoppable the guy who beat Yugi?"

Mai's sudden interest in him took poor Ron by surprise he nearly fell out of his chair as he 'eeeped' nervously. When his nerves settle he answered the obvious question "Erm…Yeah that's me" He started laughing nervously as this women was getting 'way' too close for Ron's comfort.

"You know…" she cooed "I've always wanted to date a guy who could beat the king of games" She stated seductivly it was then Ron began to feel someone drawing invisible circles on his hand which was still resting on his cup, this caused Ron to turn a deep crimson 'much to Kim's misapproval. She took a firm grip of Mai's drawing hand and pulled her away with a force that almost cause her to land on her backside, however she manage to recompose herself only to find one firey red head standing in between of her and Ron.

"Get away from my Boyfriend Valentine!" Kim said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Errr you think we should intervine?" Joey asked as the rest of the group watched on.

Tea simply grinned "I think we should just leave them to it guys, you know what Mai is trying to do? So let's see if Kim can figure it out"

Mai chuckled to herself seeing Kim's reaction and decided now was the perfect time to act on it "woah settle down hun, you seem to be very protective of YOUR boyfriend so how about we make a little wager…" she paused to watch Kim raise an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm listening' "…If you win our duel I promise to leave him alone, however if I win….I get to go out on a date with him!" Mai's words shot through Kim like an arrow however the first one to say anything was Ron who jumped up from his chair.

"WHAT? If you think Kim is gonna agree with that then…." However before Ron could finish he was cut off by a very familiar tone.

"…I accept Mai!" Kim shouted impatiantly not even taking in what Ron had just said a moment before. Kim soon felt Ron grab her hand and whisper through a forced smile.

"Kim can I have a word with you?" He didn't give Kim time to answer as he dragged her off to one side, when they were at safe distant to not be heard Ron whispered "Kim what are you doing? You're using me as a betting chip, what gives?"

However before Kim could answer Ron felt a pair of fingers and a thumb nip his backside causing him to yelp slightly, he knew the slender fingers weren't Kim's due to the fact her hands were right in front of him, his fear came true as Mai's voice spoke from behind him "Well I'm sure you two have to have as much alone time as you can get cause when I win this duel Ron you'll be all mine…" and with that she made her way back to the locker room to prepare for her duel "…see you guys later…" she waved to Yugi and the others as she approched the doorway, however she stopped and looked back at Ron "…and Ron…" she waited for Ron to turn round before continuing "…blondes always have more fun hen red heads" she winked before walking out of the cafeteria leaving nothing but Ron to hold Kim from dropkicking her future opponent.

Ron waited a few moments until he was sure she had gone before turning back to Kim and grabbed her shoulders "Kim you HAVE to win this duel" Ron almost pleaded with to Kim as she moved his hands and crossed her arms.

"What happened to the whole 'using you as a barganing chip' thing you weren't happy about?" Kim asked suspisously.

"Well it looks like I'm too late to stop that, plus this Mai really freaks me out. She reminds me of you during that whole moodulator incident" Ron stated as he remembered how 'forward' Kim was back then when they weren't dating.

"I see Mai manage to get under your skin?" Tea asked as her and the others approached them from the table they were all sat at. "I wouldn't let her get to you Kim…" Tea continued to reassure "…She is only doing it to play you before your duel"

"Tea's right…" Yugi agreed "…just keep your mind focused Kim and you'll do fine"

Suddenly an announcement hollowed throughout the building "Attention everyone! The hour long brake is over, to whom it concerns could the next duelist please make their way to their respective arena's and prepare to duel. That is all." On hearing this Kim cracked her knuckles and mentally prepared herself for this duel that would cost her more then a place in the finals if she lost.

"Let's do this" She proclaimed as she clicked her duel disk on her wrist.

"You guys go on ahead…" Yugi asked as he head in a different direction from the arena "…I'm gonna head to my room and fetch my deck, don't forget I'm dueling after you Kim so I better get ready but don't worry Kim I'll be back in time for your duel" Yugi was now shouting back as he began to run faster and faster away from them.

"You better be Yugi" Kim shouted back as she and the rest of the gang headed for that same corridor where Ron and Mana had been before their matches and now it was Kim's turn.

A few minutes later and Kim and Ron were by the exit to the arena, the rest of the gang had taken their sits and were still waiting for Yugi to get back from his room with his deck. Ron was offering Kim some last minute advice "Ok Kim remember everything I taught you and keep your head in the game, don't let Mai get in your head and remember always…." He was stopped as Kim lay a finger on his lips.

"….Believe in the 'heart of the card'…" she finished, she could tell Ron really didn't want to go on a date with Mai. Kim knew her Ron and knew that when women were too forward it just creeped him out and Mai was no different "…I know Ron, I know ok? I'm not going to let Mai beat me, no one can touch MY Ron except me" she cooed causing Ron to raise an eyebrow.

"Your Ron?" Ron question before Kim landed a quick kiss on his lips before continuing.

"Hey if I'm 'your' girl then you're my man remember?" she giggled as Ron threw her a warm smile. However that didn't last as Ron heard the heavy yet delicate noise of booted footprints walking down the corridor, in order to avoid another face to face with Mai Ron paniced.

"okgottagogoodluck!" He blurtted out before giving her a peck on the check then dashing away like an antalope that has just spotted a lion in the grass.

Ron was long gone as Mai's slow walk had turned into a quick jog soon as she saw Ron. However she was dissopointed when Ron was not there. "Aww where is my Ronnie? I wanted a good luck kiss before my duel….not that I needed it" She teased not impressing Kim one bit.

"Ron is watching on the side lines…cheering for ME to win Mai" Kim snapped back hoping that would put Mai off some what, it didn't work as Mai simply huffed and acted as if she didn't hear her.

Soon the annoucment was heard as Roland's voice once again echoed down the corridors "Attention everyone and welcome to the third set of round 1 of the Kaiba Corp World Tournement. Please welcome our next two duelists…." That was the signal for Kim and Mai to make their ways out onto the walkway to the duel arena. When the crowd caught a glimpse the erupted in excitement as they saw these tow beautiful young women strutting their stuff. "….This duelist is the regional champion of washington D.C, she came third place in the duelist kingdom and was also in the battle city quarter finals, her deck perference is Harpie Ladys and her favorite card is the 'Harpie lady sisters' please welcome Mai Valentine!" The crowd cheered as Mai waved to them all blowing kisses to everyone she caught eyes with. "Also introducing the regional champion from Middleton U.S.A as well as being one of the top duelist she also saves the world on a daily basis, her deck preference is 'unity' and her favorite card is 'Valcor the Royal Magician' please welcome Kim Possible!" Kim's fame cerntainly proceeded her as everyone reckonised the name of the world famous teen hero as they cheered on seeing the two ladies shufferling their decks and clipping them into their duel disks as life points were set to 4000.

The two stared at one another and smiled as they yelled to the hevens "LET'S DUEL!"

Kim's Turn LP:4000

"I'll start…" Kim declared as she drew her first card with a smile on her face "…first I'll summon the 'Mystical Elf'(atk:800/def:2000) in attack mode!" this move caused everyone in the arena to look down with a blank confused stare at Kim's move, all except Ron and the others.

"Oh boy I have seen this move before" Joey proclaimed reckonising the opening move.

"Yeah I remember when you played that move in that tag duel with Yugi, Ron" Tristen mentioned as Kim grabbed another card and continued her move however Mai decided to take advantage of this and play some mind games with Kim.

"How on earth did you become regional champion with moves like that?" She asked spitfully as Kim simply smirked not allowing Mai to mess with her.

"Simple by playing moves like this!" She replied as she threw a card onto her duel disk. "I play the magic card Dark Mirror, this magic card can only be activated when Mystical Elf is on the field and it allows me to summon 'Dark Elf'(atk:2000/def:800) from my hand to the field in defence mode! However as I'm sure a person so concerened with her looks like you Mai I'm sure you know that a mirror project the opposite of what evers in it, so now my 'Mystical Elf' and my 'Dark Elf' switch positions. How do you like that?" Kim almost demanded as her to elves switch battle position "and with that I'll end my turn"

Mai's Turn LP:4000

"Fine then I draw…first I summon my 'Harpie Lady'(atk:1300/def:1400) in attack mode…" Mai paused as her famous Winged Beast appeared in front of them and started down at the two elves "…Now I play the magic card 'Elegent Egotist' now I can sacrifice my Harpie Lady to summon my 'Harpie Lady Sisters'(atk:1950/def:2100) in attack mode" suddenly her one monsters turned into three as Mai conintued to grin picking another card from her hand "now I play the magic card 'Cyber Shield' which will increase my harpies attack by 500 points, making it a grand 2450" Kim wasn't liking the look of this as Mai pointed her fist towards the Dark Elf "Go and attack with Trinagle Ecstasy Spark!" Kim flinched as her Dark Elf dissappeared from the trio attack. "I'll set one card face and end my turn, back to you hun"

Kim's Turn LP:3550

Kim looked at her newly drawn card and a plan formulated in her mind "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards…" she drew and a famailar card brought a smile to her face as did the person who it looked like it "…Now I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon 'Valcor the Royal Magician'(atk:400/def:200) in defence mode" as the blue skined elf dissappeared Kim's favortite card rose from the ground on one knew with his arms crossed.

"Why would you replace a monster with 2000 defence for a monster with only 200?" Mai took a few moments to look at this new card and as astonished when she realized who is looked like "Hey that card looks like Ron…" She giggled, Kim simply huffed.

"Yeah I get that a lot…" She cliamed blankly "…finally I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Kim called over as she placed one card into her duel disk making a holograpic one appear on the field.

Mai's Turn LP:4000

"Fine, then I draw…Now I think I'll attack that cute magician of your so GO my Harpie Lady Sisters and attack!"

Following her order the three winged ladies flew towards their target expecting an easy kill, Kim however had different plans. "Sorry Mai but you've activated my trap card 'Valkyrion's Light'…" before Mai could ask about the strange card she was stunned by the blinding light that had appeared infront of Valcor.

"What's going on?" Mai demanded as her three monsters claws were stopped in their tracks an inch from Valcor's face, soon however it was made obvious what had stopped them. It was the Magician Valkyrie only she was faded some how almost as if she were a ghost as Mai could see straight though her.

"What's going on Mai is that my Magician Valkyrie ain't gonna stand by in and let you take her boyfriend, just like I'm gonna stand by and let you take mine. You see I can only activate 'Valkyrion's Light' when Valcor is attacked, now I can equip my trap card with my Magician making it invincibale to battle, however I must show you my hand and every card I draw" Kim replied by showing Mai her current 3 card hand much to Mai's confusion.

"Why would you want to play a card that gives me such an advantage? I mean sure your Valcor is now invincable but now that I can see your hand and all your cards I can predict every move you're going to make." Mai asked with nothing but confusion in her tone.

"Well I have to show you my cards to prove that I'm not lying, you see as soon as I draw the 'Magician Valkyrie' my trap card is destroyed, but it's worth it to keep my Magician invincable.

Mai simply grunted and continued her turn "Well then on my main phase 2 I'll activate my 'Harpies Feather Duster' which will destroy every magic and trap card on you side of the field!" She declared smugly only it was Kim who was happy about the turn.

"Thanks Mai, your impatiants really helped" Kim announced as the trap card shattered and Kim brough her cards back to her line of sight only.

"What do you mean!" Mai ordered an answer but all she saw was Kim searching through her deck.

"You see when you destroyed 'Valkyrion's light' you activated it's effect allowing to make a choice, I can eiather do nothing and let my card simply go to the graveyard or I can remove one Spellcaster type monster like my 'Mystical Elf' in my graveyard from play to special summon this…'Magician Valkyrie'(atk:1600/def:1800) in attack mode…" and to Kim's command Ron's eyes lit up as the beauty of his favorite card appeared on the field spinning her septer round a few times before landing next to the Valcor. Suddenly the two began to glow and share an aura much to Mai's confusion Kim went on to explian "…and just in case you don't know Mai, when these two 'love birds' share the field they also share their power with on another giving them both 2000 attack and defence points!" When the two stop glowing their attack and defence points had risen however that didn't seem to bother Mai.

"It doesn't matter hun, my Harpie Ladies our still the strongest monster on the field, so I'll end my turn" Mai's tone was confident on the fact that she still had the strongest monster on the field.

Kim's Turn LP:3550

As Kim drew her card card Ron saw one Yugi Motou running toward him and the others in some what of a panic as did the others. They all stood up as Yugi seemed to have run all the way from his hotel room.

Ron attempted to calm the young boy down "Woah there Yugi, what's the matter?"

Yugi came to a halt and took a moment to catch his breath "GUYS THIS IS REALLY BAD…IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" Yugi screamed only to confuse Ron and the others, it was even enough for Kim and Mai to hear.

"Calm down Yugi…" Ron pleaded "…what happened again?" Ron asked placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders in an attempted to calm him down.

"Well I went to my room and it had been ransacked and my cards were all over the place!" That news caused everyone of the gang to gasp in shock.

"Let me guess both your God cards are gone?" Joey asked only to see Yugi shake his head and and pull out his deck.

"Well not exactly you see 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' was left but it's my 'Obolisk The Tourmentor' it's been stolen!"

"WHAT NO WAY!" Joey shouted, as the rest of the gang gasped.

"You think Marik took them?" Tristen questioned but Ron shook his head in doubt.

"I don't think so I mean if he wants all the egyption God cards why would he leave Slifer behind?" Ron questioned as the rest thought to themselves. Soon though there question were answered as out of nowhere black clouds began to form in the sky causing everything in the arena to stop, even Kim and Mai were checking the sky as if to find out where this storm had come from. It was soon made apparent however when on the monitor showing the other duel from Kim's a familiar blue monster could be seen with huge wings and a cold stare that would frighten the bravest of men.

"IT'S OBOLISK THE TOURMENTOR!" Mai yelled having reckonised the battle city tournement.

"Someone played it?" Ron retorically asked as everyone simply stared in horror at the huge God.

It simply stood there for a few moments until it brought its huge fist down into the ground (presumibly towards it's opponent) and crashed into the earth causing tremors to be felt all through the park. As soon as it ended so did the mystrious storm as daylight shinned brightly. Soon an annoucment was made as Roland appeared on the big screen. "Attention everyone, the first duel of the third round has ended, and the winner is Shadow!" Everyone gasped as the young boys image appeared on the screen only to have him walk away without a word.

"That must be the guy who stole ya 'Obolisk' Yug" Joey proclaimed as the image on the screen went off.

"You guys go and have a word with him I'm gonna stay here and cheer on Kim" Ron said as the gang nodded and made their way towards the second arena hoping to catch Shadow before he vanished. When they had gone Ron turned back to Kim and Shouted "You can do it Kim finish this duel off" He shouted with a smile.

Kim was still slightly blown away from seeing the great Obolisk but after Ron's annoucemt she got her head back into the game "Ok well now that's over, I've got a duel to win…I'll switch my 'Magician Valkyrie' into defence mode and then I'll set one card face down and end my turn, Your move…Hun" Kim winked in a mock which didn't settle with Mai.

Mai's Turn LP:4000

"Fine I draw…first I'll summon my 'Cyber Harpie'(atk:1800/def:1300) in attack mode…" Mai paused as her new monster made herself known on the field. "…now I know that your 'Magician Valkyrie' prevents me from attacking any other spellcaster asides her, so when I destroy her with Harpie lady Sisters, Cyber Harpie will destroy your Valcor! So go Harpie Lady Sisters attack Magician Valkyrie with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" Once again the three ladies charged at the KP lookalike as Kim watched on.

"Not so fast Mai I activate my face down quick play magic card… 'Unity" Mai was stunned as this card was revealed.

"Wha…what does 'that' do?" Mai demanded as Kim chuckled slightly.

"Well it's simple really, I can now choose a monster on my side of the field and it gains defence points by the total of all my monsters defence points on the field, so I'll choose my Magician Valkyrie and it gains another 2000 defence points because of my Valcor's defence points. Now let me see…" Kim mused as she placed a finger on her chin and acted like she was trying to think. "…if my math is correct that gives my Magician 4000 defence points and you lose 1550 difference in damage!" Kim really enjoyed watching Mai's life points drop, Mai however didn't.

"FINE!.." She shouted in disgust "…then I'll end my turn"

Kim's Turn LP:3550

Kim drew her card and looked on as her deck worked with her almost as well as Ron did, which was fitting since he gave her the deck. However Kim had also made some of her own changes and refused to tell Ron what she did so that when she eventually duels him, he won't have any advantage in knowing every card in 'her deck' it was then she noticed a card she had added. "Now I play the magic card 'Graceful Charity' it lets me draw 3 cards as long as I send any 2 in my hand to the graveyard…" Kim then paused to make the quick transaction of her cards and smiled at her new hand "…before I make my turn do you want to know what I base my deck around?" Kim asked as a warm smile rose on her face.

"What?" Mai asked in a sharp tone, however it didn't really bother Kim as her smile turned in the direction of Ron who was smiling back.

"I base every card in my deck around what I have with Ron, our bond, our unity and our Love…" Kim said softly but loud enough for Mai and Ron to hear as she looked down at her deck "…I mean think about all the cards I have played aswell as two cards that look like Ron and I, I have played 'Valkyrion's Light, Unity it makes me really believe what Ron and I have is true love…." She paused as she laughed for a moment "…we even have a card that represents that bond…."

"_Selvenia_" Ron thought to himself as Kim returned her gaze to him for a few moments.

"…That's why Mai, I can't let you win…" Kim's focused determined gaze returned and targeted Mai's Violet eyes cold "…cause I LOVE RON! And I won't let you take him away even for one date!" Kim's words struck Mai cold as she picked a card in her hand and pulled it out "...Cause Ron and I are like this Magic card I'm playing… 'United We Stand!" Kim's card appeared on the field with the two hands holding on it "I can equip this to any card on my side of the field and they'll get an 800 attack point bonus, plus 800 more for every other monster on my side of the field, and I'll equip it to 'Valor the Royal Magician' giving him a 1600 power boost!" and to Kim's claim Valcor took the Magician Valkyrie's hand in his and his attack rose to 3600, not to Mai's amusment. "Now go Valor attack with Blazing Heelix!"

The Magician flew into the and aimed his staff towards Harpie Lady Sisters and fired however Mai had over plans "Not so fast Kimmie, or did you forget the card I set on my first turn?" Mai smirked as she pressed the buttom on her duel disk that would activate. "I activate the trap card 'Take To The Sky' this Trap can only be activated when you attack a winged beast, now it and all other winged beasts can take flight towards the sky and avoid your attack!" Mai wasn't joking her cards took of like rockets into the sky completely dodging Valcor's attack.

Kim simply chuckled and didn't seem to bothered about the whole situation, she was acting like she had already won this duel. "Finally I'll set one cards face down and end my turn"

Mai's Turn LP:2450

"I draw now I'll…" Mai was about to continue her move when Kim cut her off.

"…I activate my trap card 'Ring of Destruction' now I can destroy any monster on the field and that monsters attack points are taken out of our life points, and guess what I'm choosing your Harpie Lady Sisters!" Kim shouted as she aimed her ring towards the three Harpies clamping round them and holding them altogether, after a few seconds they blew up and Kim's life points were dropped to1100, while Mai's on the other hand had reached 0.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS…" Roland began to announce as Mai dropped to one knee "…THE WINNER OF THE DUEL AND WHO GOES THROUGH TO DUEL SHADOW IS KIM POSSIBLE!" The crowd erupted in cheer and applaused to such an awsome duel.

Ron didn't waste anytime, he jumped from his chair and ran towards Kim in the arena who was egar to jump back into his arms. When Ron grabbed her in a huge hug they shared in a sweet little lip lock causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

The two were soon joined by Mai who had picked herself up. "Well I guess you won Kim, Stoppable is your to keep" Mai missed Ron's little celebration as she and Kim shook hands.

"Yeah so Ron is coming home with me tonight I'm afriad" Kim giggled as Mai chuckled along.

"To be honest Kim I never had a crush on Ron, I just made that little bet because I hoped it would through you off, unfortunatly for me it had the opposite effect and made you duel all the more harder" The three shared in the light conversation all the way back into the locker room where Yugi and friends had gathered Yugi looking very upset.

It was then Ron remembered that the others had gone to find that Shadow to get Obolisk back and all three ran and joined the group. "Hey Yugi, did you get Obolisk back?" Ron asked only to see Yugi shake his head.

"No Ron unfortunatly by the time we got there he had dissapeared" Yugi confessed while hanging his head even lower.

"Why don't you just tell Kaiba…?" Kim asked "This guy stole your card surly you can get him thrown out of the tournement?" Kim's question then set Joey off.

"Yeah you would tink so, if it weren't for that snobby rich boy being the worlds biggest Jerk!" Joey exclaimed throwing his fist in the air in anger.

"What Joey means is…" Tea continued while Tristen tried calming Joey down. "…is that Kaiba thought it would be interesting for Yugi to not have all three cards and that Shadow can continue in the tournement so long as he offers Obolisk the Tourmentor to whoever wins in his next matches. Marik however entered the tournement with Ra so Kaiba doesn't see a problem in him continuing eiather"

"YEAH, KAIBA ONLY MADE THAT STUPID RULE SO THAT HE COULD GET YUGI'S GOD CARDS IT MAKES ME SOOOOOO MAD WHEN HE DOES THIS!" Joey was really getting angry, so angry infact that no one except Ron had noticed that Yugi had made that famous transformation into the Pharoah.

"Calm down Joey…" He asked, he low barratone really grabbing everyones attention "…if Kaiba wants me to win back my God cards then fine I will! And I'll start by defeating my first opponent which is in a few minutes.

Yugi then began to make his way to the Arena the rest of the gang in pursuit, Mai had said a quick goodbye to everyone and was off in her own direction. "By the way Yugi, who are you dueling next?" Ron asked causing Yugi to stop and turn to them.

"Someone calling himself….Motor Ed."

With that Kim and Ron shared a huge gasp. What was Motor Ed doing here? He was a car manic not a card Manic. There was no time to really dwell much on it, they were on there way to the other arena on the far side of the park for what would be a very interesting duel. Yugi Motou Vs Motor Ed!


	8. Yami Vs Motor EdSeriously

**Chapter 8**

**Yami Vs Motor Ed**

"MOTOR ED'S YOUR NEXT OPPONENT!" Kim and Ron shouted causing everyone to nearl jump out of their skin.

"Err Yes…"Yugi asked(who was now the Pharoah) "…why, do you know him?" He conintued as he still didn't know what the proplem was.

"Oh yeah we do…" Ron went on "…he's a nut case who tried to turn the planet into a huge junkyard AND he kidnapped me!" Ron shouted as those last words shot through the gangs ears.

"I wonder how he got out?" Kim wondered to herself only to be interupted by Yugi's soon to be opponent.

"Good behavior…Red!" As Yugi and the others turned around, Kim and Ron weren't surprised to see Motor Ed same as always in his scruffy shirt and jeans along with 'sooo out of style mullet' he stood there with his hands on his hips and a duel disk strapped to his wrist "besides since I only got done for vandalism I only got like a few months…Seriously"

"You must be Motor Ed? I'm Yugi, I hope we can have a great duel" Yami Yugi stated as he held his hand out for a sporting handshake, Ed however simply looked down at the 'King of Games' with a confused look in his eyes.

"Dude, what's up with you hair bro? It's all spikey and all over the place, I know a gal back in Jersey who could sort you out….Seriously" He said with harsh sarcasm, however Joey wasn't impressed by this.

"That sure means a lot coming from a guy with a mullet!" The young blonde man snapped back while having to have Tristan hold him back.

"Yo don't diss the due bro, Seriously" Ed demanded, their sqauberling was soon disturbed by the reckonising announcement from Roland.

"Attention everyone could you all please take your seats as the final two duels of this and set and of the day will soon be commencing, may all who are dueling please make your way to your designated arena's. That is all."

As Motor Ed was about to make his way to the arena he found one Kim Possible blocking his path and ready to brawl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you straight to jail Ed?" Kim demanded only to have Ed smirk on back at her.

"Kay, Red I'll go one better and give you two…" He continued not to much Kim's approval "…one. I've served the time I went for and I'm a free dude. Two, ever since getting out I haven't done anything wrong, so you got nothing on me Red!" He finished with an even bigger smirk, knowing he had made Kim look pretty silly.

"He's not as dumb as the mullet would lead you to believe, is he?" Tea asked as the others seem surprised by Ed's very pointing argument.

Kim clenched her fist in anger causing her knuckles to whiten, it's not like Motor Ed was much of a villain but she rememebers when this mullet wearing biker kidnapped 'her' Ron and took him to Jersey and she always hated him for that. However she soon felt a hand rest firmly on her shoulders almost pulling her back. She turned back to see Ron looking warmly at her his eyes almost whispering to her 'let it go KP'. Seeing this little mind message she straighten herself from her fighting poise and backed up into Ron allowing his arm to wrap around her shoulder.

Motor Ed and Yugi proceeded down the corridor as Kim, Ron Tea, Joey and Tristan headed off to their seats to cheer on Yugi.

Roland stood in the centre of the Arena with microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in welcoming to the arena our next two duelists… introducing first the regional champion of New Jersey and is one of the leading mechancial engineers in the world, his deck preference is machine and his favorite monster is the 'Musician King' please welcome Motor Ed!" The crowd cheered lightly they seemed embarrassed as Ed jumped onto the arena stage and began playing air guitar. "Now introducing his opponent, he is the winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle city Tournements and is currently undefeated, his deck preference is 'heart of the cards' and his favorite monster is 'The Dark Magician' please welcome the 'King of Games' YUGI MOTOU!" and with that the crowd erupted in cheer at seeing the world's greatest duelist walking down the ramp giving them all a wave then turning his attention to where his friends had taken there seat to offer their support. "Duelists, shuffle your decks and get into positions because it's time to duel!"

And by Roland's words Yugi and Ed positioned themselves on either side of the arena and declared the start of their match.

"Let's duel!"

Motor Ed LP:4000

"I'll start dude…Seriously…!" Motor Ed drew his card and smirked "Oh dude this is a majorly sweet card, I play the magic card Polymerization and I send my 'Lady of Faith' and my 'Witch of the Black Forest' to the summon the hardest rocker in duel monsters, 'Musician King (atk:1750/def:1500) in attack mode….AHHHHH YEAH!" Motor Ed cried out playing his air guitar while his monster appeared on the field and much to the crowds confusion.

"Err is he always like that?" Tea asked looking over to Kim and Ron while pointing towards Ed.

"Always" The two stated in unity almost embarrassed to even know him.

"Next I'll like, set one card face down and end my turn bro…Seriously, now take your stupid hairstyle and make ya move…Seriously"

Yugi's Turn LP:4000

"My hair is NOT stupid Motor Ed….!" Yugi protested as he drew his card smiling as a plan formulated in his head. "…Well if you're going to start off with a fusion Ed, there is no reason I can't too, I also play Polymerization and I'll fuse my 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast' with my 'Berfomet' to summon…'Chimera the Flying Mtythical Beast'(atk:2100/def:1800) in attack mode! And I think I'll have it attack your 'Musician King'…" Yugi threaten only to see Ed through his hand up to hault him.

"…Not so fast bro I activate the trap card 'Heavy Metal Solo' this card is activated when you called for an attack, now my 'Musician King' will play a hardcore solo and drown out you order and negating your attack…Seriously" Ed began playing his air guitar as his monster joined him with screeching heavy guitar playing that forced Yugi and the rest of the crowd to cover their ears to prevent them from going deaf. When it was over Yugi grunted "Fine, then I'll set one card face down also and end my turn, your move!"

Motor Ed's Turn LP:4000

"Cool I draw…Seriously, now I summon this 'Chaos Rider Gustaph'(atk:1400/def:1500) in attack mode, then I'll play the magic card 'Mage Power' which will increase the monster a equip it to attack by 500 points… so I think I'll equip it to my 'Musician King' to make his attack an awesome 2250 attack points, seriously, and I think I'll have him attack your flying dude with 'Spirit's Sword'…Seriously!" All of a sudden 'Musician King' strummed a choured on his guitar sending a shockwave across the field and destroyed Yugi's monster causing it to shatter into little pieces, However as Yugi placed it in his graveyard he had to tell Ed of what destroying his monster had done.

"You've activated Chimera's special effect, when it's destroyed I can summon one of it's fusion material monsters in my graveyard back to the field and I'll choose this…'Berfomet'(atk:1400/def:1800) in defence mode!" Yugi stated as his monster appeared back on the field with its arms crossing in front of it's face.

"Whatever dude, I'll end my turn!"

Yugi's Turn LP:3850

"My move…" soon a smirk rose on Yugi's face as the chance to summon 'his' favortie monster presented itself "…I activate the magic card 'Dark Magic Curtain' now by paying half my life points I can summon my 'Dark Magician'(atk:2500/def:2100) in attack mode!" The crowd cheered as the famous 'Dark Magician' appeared on the field, this card was legondary in his own right and usaully when it was summoned it ment the end for his opponent. "Now my Dark Magician attack 'Musician King'…DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The powerful magician raised his septer and pointed it towards the hard rocker destroying it instantly and sending its shattering holograpic pieces to the graveyard.

"Alright Yuug, way to get back in da game" Joey shouted with excitement on seeing the great Magician appear, he as well as the others knew it was always good when he was on the field.

"And with that I'll end my turn"

Motor Ed's Turn LP:3750

"Oh dude you blasted my favorite monster, that is bogus" Motor Ed complained as he drew his card. When he saw what it was his mood quickly changed "Oh man this card is gonna rock heavy AHHHHH YEAHHH! I play 'Card of Sanctity'. This magic card allows us both to draw till with have 6 cards in our hands…" He paused as the two of them drew their cards "…but I ain't done drawing yet dude cause I activate 'Pot of Greed' allowing me to draw two more cards…" another pause was taken as Ed drew two more cards, his smile getting wider and wider with each card "…Ok I think it's time that this duel got serious….seriously. First I play the ritual magic card 'Revival of Dokurorider' now by sending monsters with a total of 6 levels I can summon a new monster from my hand to the field, fortunatly bro I have one level 7 monster in my hand and that's more then enough…So I summon this 'Dokurorider'(atk:1900/def:1850)" Yugi watched on as the ground opened and motor bike that was made of a huge bird like skull with spiked wheels burst out of the opening and do a donut spin before parking next to 'Chaos Rider Gustaph' and making a small biker gang. However Motor Ed wasn't done yet. "But don't get too attached to him bro cause now I'm gonna sacrifice him to summon my 'Machine King'(atk:2200/def:2000) in attack mode!"

"Why would you summon 'Dokurorider' then tribute that for Machine King?" Yugi demanded trying to figure out the method in Ed's maddness.

"Cause I still need my Chaos Rider yet dude but I have an even stronger monster to summon yet bro…this monsters is from the school of hard knocks for dueling but first I have to activate this Magic card known as 'Chop Shop'. Ed allowed his card to appear on the field, the picture displaying the 'Omi-Tank' being taken apart in a Garage of some kind by strange machines.

"What does that do?" Yugi's demanding questions were like music to Ed's ears as he continued.

"Let me explain bro, this magic card allows me to summon a level 8 monster from my deck to the field, but first I have to sacrifice a machine type monster and I'll choose my 'Machine King'… however since 'Machine King' is only a level 6 monster I have to send cards from my hand to the graveyard to make up the difference… Seriously, so I'll send two cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon THIS… 'Anciant Gear Golem'(atk:3000/def:3000)!" The whole crowd grew silence as they saw this huge robotic like being raise up from the ground with a single gun arm and huge gears springing out of it's shoulder as it's one red eye burned though Yugi like a laser while it looked down at the 'King of Games' "But before I attack I think I'm gonna activate the effect of m Chaos Rider Gustaph, by sending up to 2 spell cards in my graveyard and removing them from play I can increase my bikers attack by 300 points for each card! So I'll send my 'Revival if Dokurorider' and 'Mage Power' to increase his attack to 2000!" Yugi looked on in panic as now Motor Ed had all the power he needed to defeat him, once 'Anciant Gear Golem' would destroy 'Dark Magician' then Gustaph would finish off his life points. Yugi could only brace himself as this move unfolded. "Now 'Anciant Gear Golem' attack his 'Dark Magician' dude with Mechanical Melee!…Seriously!" With that the huge rusty machine raised it's fist and drove it down into the mighty spellcaster destroying it and sending it to the graveyard. Yugi covered his face and closed his eyes to protect himself from the remains of his monster as they flew past him, he opened his eyes to see his field empty while Motor Ed still had another monster to attack with "Go Chaos Rider Gustaph, like wipe out the rest of his life points with 'Biker Barrage" The biker revved his throttle and after some wheel spinning raced across the field towards Yugi with his sword aim towards him. Suddenly the bike was stopped in mid movement and now was spinning on the spot right in front of Yugi. "Wh…What's going on…Seriously"

Motor Ed was only answered at first with a smirk from Yugi and a sly chuckle, the kind Yugi only gave when he knew he had won.

"What's so funny…Seriously?" Ed demanded as Yugi focused on him with those stern eyes.

"You are Motor Ed, you had this whole duel planned out from the start didn't you? Well what you didn't account for was the fact that I believe in my deck and in the heart of the cards….!" Yugi paused as Ed's biker looked at the little furball standing in his way. "…You see by sending my Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard I can reduce all damage done by your Chaos Rider to 0!" Yugi smiled as Kuriboh dissappeared and Gustaph drove back to Ed's side of the field.

"Fine then I end my turn Bro…Seriously" He grunted as Yugi drew his card.

Yugi's Turn LP:1425

"My move…" Yugi paused as he looked upon his new card and smiled with confidents, this card made his hand tingle with it's sheer energy. "…Ed I'm afraid this duel is OVER!" Yugi screamed to the heavens as he placed the new card in his hand, where it wouldn't be for long. "…first I'll send Alpha, Gamma and Beta the Magnet warriors in my hand to the graveyard to summon THIS… 'Valkrion The Magna Warrior'(atk:3500/def:3850) in attack mode!" Suddenly the combonation of three of Yugi's monsters appeared on the the field with it's sword primed.

"Alright, way to get back in the game Yugi!" Tea shouted as the rest of the gang cheered in seeing Yugi now posses the strongest monster on the field. Ron however knew what Yugi was 'really' planning, he couldn't explain it but Ron also felt a strange vibe when Yugi drew that card.

"Now Motor Ed I activate the effect of my Valkrion, by tributing it I can separate it into it's three original monsters…so I summon 'Alpha, Gamma and Beta the Magnet Warriors in defence mode" Suddenly Yugi's field was riddled with the three monster in question, much to everyones confusion.

"Huh…Why did Yugi do that? Now he has three weaker monster?" Joey contended with this question as did everyone else watching, all except Ron who simply smiled and said to himself.

"I knew it" The rest of the gang looked over towards him.

"Knew what Ron?" Kim asked tilting her head slightly, what did Ron know that she didn't?

"Don't you get it guys? He now has 'Three' new monsters on the field" Ron allowed his words to sink into his friends minds until the light bulb in Joey's head clicked on.

"You mean…" He was stopped by the simple nod of Ron's head before turning back to look upon the field as Yugi continued his move.

"Now Motor Ed it's time for you to see a monster of true power! That 'Ancient Gear Golem' is powerful, but now it is time for you to see what true power is all about! I now sacrifice my 3 Magnet Warriors to summon the Egyption God Card 'SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON'(atk:X000/def:X000)!"

The crowd became ingulfed by a deaf silence as the clouds gathered and the lightning consummed the sky above them. Soon the long scaling red and black body of the great monster coiled down from the black clouds and floated behind Yugi while the rest of its body hung around and over the arena his attack at a mere 1000 which made Motor Ed burst out laughing. "Dude are you for real? I mean you gave up three monsters for a card with only 1000 attack…seriously" He was only welcomed by Yugi's smile.

"You see Ed Slifer's attack is based on the amount of cards in my hand and is timed by 1000…but what if I could turn this one, into six?"

"How are you gonna do that?" Motor Ed dumbly demanded as Yugi's smile continued to annoy him.

"You should know Ed, it's the card you just used…'Card of Sanctity' which allows use both to draw until we have six cards in our hands, which will also increase Slifer's attack…to 6000! Now Slifer attack Chaos Rider Gustaph and end this duel!" Yugi ordered as Slifer rose its head as lightning formed in its mouth, and then the light show as the huge ball of energy fired out towards the fiendish rider and sent him to the graveyard and Motor Ed's life points to 0.

"No way I lost…Seriously" Motor Ed cried as he dropped to his knees and the crowd exploded in applause at seeing the great Slifer as the crowds departed and the sun beamed through.

"Alright Yugi!" His friends cried as they jumped down and made their way over to Yugi, however they were joined by a very skinny older man of around 30 years old with pale skin and blonde curtains aswell as a long ponytail, the strange man also wore purple lipstick and seemed very afemic as he cried out while pointing towards Motor Ed.

"THAT MAN STOLE MY ANCIANT GEAR GOLEM AND I DR VELLIAN CROWLER WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" He screamed in a very high pitched voice. Kim and Ron ran straight over to him while the others joined Yugi.

"What's the sitch?" Kim famously asked as Crowler's eyes lit up on seeing the two teen hero's.

"Oh Kim Possible thank goodness you're here, that huge brut stole my Anciant Gear Golem just before the match and the guards wouldn't let me on when the duel started. You help people, you HAVE to help me!"

Kim and Ron turned to Motor Ed who had a very guilty look on his face. As they approached him he simply wiggled his fingers in goodbye "err…I'm outta here!" he cried as he ran for the exit but Kim landed in his path he just smiled and changed direction and headed for another exit looking back at Kim shouting "Later Red!" However as he turned back all he met was a shoe flying towards his face and sent him crashing to the ground. When he opened his eyes the sight of Ron Stoppable stood over him with his hands resting on his hips and a smug look on his face.

Motor Ed was then grabbed by the security team, picked up and handcuffed as Kim walked over and hooked her arm around Ron's as he said "and Dude her name is Kim Possible and she is my Girlfriend!"

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked in shock.

"Seriously!" said Kim and Ron at the same time as Ed was dragged away. Kim walked over to Ed's duel disk which he had dropped when he was kicked by Ron and picked up the Ancient Gear Golem and along with Ron walked over to Crowler who was more then happy to have it back.

"OH THANKYOU, THANKYOU VERY MUCH YOU TWO!" He cried as he hugged the two slightly almost pressing all the air from their lungs.

"It's ok, just take more care of your cards next time" Kim said as the tall skinny man let them go and waved his goodbyes as Roland came over the microphone.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman that ends our duels for today, we hope you can join us tomorrow where we will have the quarter then semi-finals. As for our duelists may all the winners and their guests please make their way to the Hotel Lounge for a special dinner and to those who didn't make please be ready for check out tomorrow morning. Thank you all again and we hope to see you tomorrow"

As the people began to leave their seats Kim and Ron rejoined Yugi and the others as they headed to the hotel where they would have a chance to meet their opponents. This was going to be the first time they get to see the 'new' Marik and now that he had Shego's body and her powers he was even more powerful then before. Then there was Shadow, but Ron's biggest concern was his next duel with Seto Kaiba and what it could hold for him, sure he beat Yugi but he wasn't using that deck. Now he was using a new deck with a strange new monster whose power was still unknown to him, he would need Kim to summon the courage to use this card….Now more then ever!

Authors Note: And just in case you were wondering the word Seriously comes up 20 time including that time I just said it…Seriously….21 (Damn it!lol)


	9. I'll always be there for you

Authors Note: There is no dueling in this chapter for the record, this is just a bridge to set the rest of the story up (plus I need a real fluff relief cause there has hardly been any recently and I love writing them lol) Anyway thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic. It's nice to know that even though I do have some spelling and punctuation mistakes you seem to look past that, I'am getting better so I hope I can keep on making you all happy.

Now that the mushy stuff is out the way lol let's get back to what you came for. I ain't said it for a few chapters so just to remind you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Yugioh, I have made up some cards which are of my own creation, but I just love to tell stories.

**Chapter 9**

**I'll always be with you**

It was 6:30 in the evening and all the crowd had either headed home or their hotel rooms, while some of the hardcore duel monsters fans had tents and caravans pitched and parked outside of Kaiba land. The losers of the tourney had already headed back to their home towns where they were still number one.

The sun had begun it's journey to set into the night and had already basked Kaiba land in a light orange glow. Meanwhile in the main dinning room the competitors were enjoying the starting course of their meal. Everyone were wearing the best at this high profile dinner, Yugi, Joey and Triston were in matching black tuxedoes and red bow ties, while Tea and Mana were wearing elegant long dresses, Tea wore yellow while Mana's was a light blue with a pink trim. They all sat at one table with two empty seats for Kim and Ron who were right to arrive. Kaiba along with his brother and some of the officials for the tournament sat at long stretched table with Kaiba (like the king he is) sat at the centre watching over the others while they ate. The only over table which was occupied was a small round one in the dark corner of the room and the two people sitting at it certainly fitted the shadows well, it was Marik and of course his minion Shadow all they got were suspicious glares from Yugi and the others. The only two people missing were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable that was soon resolved as the doors to the restaurant were heard openning causing everyone to turn and be amazed as the two walked in their formal dress wear. If there was a prize going out for best couple it would've gone to them as Ron was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt but no tie, instead Ron left his top button open revealing the whole of his neck and small part of his chest. His left hand hung by his side while his right was tucked neatly in his pocket and that is where Kim was standing, she wore a beautiful long black dress that hung nicely round her curves and had two straps one however hung over her shoulder and revealed she was not wearing any kind of under garment, her dress also had a split which revealed on of Kim's long legs and showing off her black stilettos that had black lace wrapped around her ankle. She had looped her left arm through his while her right had rested upon them both almost holding their two arms together. Kim really wanted the world to know that she fitted on Ron's arm perfectly.

Kim and Ron gave the Marik possessed body of Shego and his goon the most hate filled glare they could mustar before sitting along with Yugi and the others. "Wow Kim, you and Ron look soooo cute together." Said Mana who was completely smitten at the site as the young lovers took there sit.

Marik as always had something to say "Yes indeed, look at the adorable pair Shadow…" Marik paused as Shadow began to snigger to himself "…I think we should enjoy the sight of young love, because when we're done at this tournament such I sight will never be seen again as the world will be consumed by darkness!" The two began to laugh amoung themselves with maniacal intent. Kim was having none of it.

"Don't be so sure Marik or Shego or whatever you're calling youself, there's no way you gonna' get away with this. Mana is going to wipe the floor with you and I'm going to duel circles around you and then you're both going to return what you stole!" Kim's words didn't make much impact as the two continued to sickly chuckle until they decided to leave the night for its best tidings.

With the evil duo gone the others were free to enjoy their meal, they had gone through the starter and were now onto the main course. Kim and Ron looked as if they were reenacting a scene from a really mushy love film as Kim began picking up little bits of food and fed them to Ron. Tea and Mana sighed feeling slightly jealous on how lucky the two were for having eachother.

When the main course was finished with the clinking of a glass was heard and all attention was brought to the head table where Kaiba had risen to make an announcement. "I would like to take this time to congradulate all those who made it through to the next round, as you know we have the quarter finals then the semi finals. Now Roland will explain how everything will work."

Roland stood up "Thank you, Mr Kaiba, Now to help prevent any duelist from getting an unfair advantage on their next opponent the duels will be scheduled as followed. The first in our morning duels will be Yugi Motou against Robert Jones, then after that we have Ron Stoppable Vs Mr Seto Kaiba next we'll have Mana Chetna Vs Marik Ishtar then finally Kim Possible Vs Shadow. The winners of the first two duels will face the winners of the second."

Roland took his seat as Kaiba stood up once again "Now enjoy your meals, look over your decks and get plenty of rest, because tomorrow you're going to need it especially you Ron…!" Kaiba annaounced pointing at Ron causing him to look up from his empty plate and stare with a grin at Kaiba as he continued. "…I'm more then prepared for our duel so you're going to need all the rest you can get" He declared smugly only to be answer by Ron's famous grin of confidents.

"Don't worry Kaiba I'll bring my gameage…" Ron smirked back with the same smug tone as Kaiba "…The question is...will you?" Ron's grin brought Kim to smile with him, Kaiba however just huffed and puffed back to his seat while the deserts arrived.

After eating their choice of cake or whatever sweet delight they choose, the group sat and chatted about the day and the up coming duels and Kaiba aswell as everyone at his table had left too. Mana was concerned about her duel with Marik. "You guys, I'm gonna' head to my room and make some last minute checks on my deck"

"You're really worried about tomorrow aren't you?" Kim asked with concern.

"A little, I mean I've heard a lot about this Marik guy and if I'm gonna' beat him I need to make sure my deck is up to scratch…besides if I lose he'll have to take on either Ron or Kaiba…" She added.

"…Don't think like that…" Ron interupted which surprised everyone at the table "…you can't start thinking for a second you're gonna' lose, understand?" Ron demanded with a raised eyebrow, Mana smiled warmly as the rest of her newest friends supported her in her next and proberbly most difficult duel ever.

"Thanks you guys I'll do my best to win and get your 'Winged Dragon of Ra' back Yugi" She smiled as it was returned by Yugi.

"Thank you Mana, just believe in the heart of the cards and you can do it." Yugi replied warmly. Mana then waved herself away as she left the restaurant and headed for her room. Yugi then turned his attention to Ron, "Hey Ron, Joey and I are gonna' go back to our room and look over our decks, you in?" He asked which made Ron jump from his chair in excitement.

"Sure thing let's go now!" He proclaimed only to have Kim wrap her arm around his like a serpant wrapping round its prey and started pulling him away.

"Hold it right there Ron Stoppable, you promised you would take me for a nice walk through Kaiba land while the sun is setting…" Kim insisted as she began to pull Ron to the restaurant doors as the others joined them. "…Come on Stoppable we've done the card game thing, now we're doing the romance thing" She cooed as the couple headed for the hotel exit while the others headed for their room.

Ron sighed as he walked alongside Kim still having her arms laced round his "The life of love…I'll see you guys tomorrow" He waved with Kim as he opened the door for her like the gentleman he was.

"Later you two, don't miss my duel first thing tomorrow morning" He shouted and waved back with Tea, Joey and Triston until the young pair dissapeared into the orange sheet of the setting sun.

It was 9 'o' clock at night and Kim and Ron were in their hotel room, they had got in at around 8:30 after a beautiful romantic walk and had found a bench positioned perfectly to watch the sunset where they sat and Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder as the sun lowered deeper into the distant. Not much was said on their walk and not much was needed to, they just held each other and shared in a little kissing session when the sun had vanished almost afraid it would see them lip locked and would refuse to leave. As soon as they got in Kim went into her room and got changed into nothing but Ron's red hockey shirt and some underwear, while Ron simply took his jacket and threw it on a chair then went to stand on the balcony out side their room. Now they were in their room, after Kim had changed she had now spread her deck out on the small coffee table in the main living room and was going over her deck and making some last minute changes, during this time ever since they had got in Ron hadn't left his place on the balcony and hadn't said a word. Knowing as always something was wrong Kim reshuffled her deck back togethor and made her way to him.

Ron was still without his jacket and the warmth of the night had forced him to unbutton his shirt fully and let it hang open as he leaned on the railing and gazed into the night. Since their room was on the top floor it allowed Ron a great view over all of Kaiba land however there was one place in particular that had all of Ron's focus and that was the arena where he was set to duel Kaiba all he could think about was his upcoming match and that consumed his thoughts. Suddenly he felt two arms slip under his shirt and around his waist and clasped together when they met like a belt, he then felt Kim's warm lips give him a light kiss on the back of his neck before she rested her head on his shoulder and said softly in his ear "No secrets Ron Stoppable, what's wrong?"

Ron didn't move from his position he just enjoyed the moment for a few minutes thinking about whether his should say that nothing was wrong but that would not work and he knew it, Kim would see straight through it and keep asking him about it till he told so why go through all that. "I'm just worried about tomorrows match"

"Still? Ron I thought we had been through this" Kim asked sounding a little worried that Ron still hadn't gotton over this 'fear' of his.

"We did but still….this duel is different, I mean sure I beat Yugi but that was with the deck I gave you, this deck has only had one official duel and even though it won it's full potential is still unknown. I guess I'm a little….scared about this deck" Ron finally said which caused Kim to use a little of her strengh to turn Ron round to face her, she kept her arms wrapped round him firmly and looked up into his big brown eyes.

"It's because of that new card….isn't it?" She watched as Ron nodded his head slowly. Then an idea rushed in her head she had no idea where it came from but for some strange reason she knew it would work. She took Ron by the hand and led him to the table on their balcony and sat him down, she then quickly ran back into the room and grabbed Ron's deck and took a seat across from him at the table and shuffled his deck laying it in the centre of the small round table. "Now you would say I shuffled that deck fairly wouldn't you?" Ron nodded is head in confusion still not having a clue at what Kim was upto. "Okay then, pick up the top card of your deck and lay it face up on the table" Ron did as he was asked and picked up the top card and revealed it face up on the table the result of which caused him to gasp. "I knew it" She said as Ron revealed that 'special' card and layed it on the table.

"H…How did you know?" Ron asked still staring in disbelief at 'that' card.

"I don't really know…" She went on sounding quite surprised herself. "…somehow I just knew, just like I know that the next card is 'Magician Valkyrie" That caused Ron to look even more confused. "Go on…pick up the next card" Ron did and too all his surprise there it was the 'Magician Valkyrie' he placed it face up next to the other card.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked sounding slightly frighten at his girlfriends seemingly new powers of e.s.p.

Kim rested her hand on top of Ron's and looked deeply into his eyes, "It means that your 'special' card and the card you use to remind you of me have one thing in common….We'll always be there for you and you're never without use, that's how I know that you're next card is 'United We Stand' so go on and pick it up"

Ron did so and for the third time in a row Kim was right and it caused Ron to gasp the last of the air from his lungs at the surprise. Kim stood up and in doing so caused Ron to get up to, she kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped her arms around his waist "You see Ron you have all the support you need and I know you'll do great tomorrow I just know it" She joined her lips again with his and they enjoyed the minutes they spent holding one another. Kim then took Ron by the hand and led him towards the bedroom, they entered the dimly lit room and Kim shut the door behind them. Slowly she approached Ron and slowly moved her hands up his bare chest and along his shoulders pushing his black shirt off and let it drop to the floor, gently she then placed her hands back onto his chest and began a trail of kisses from the bottom of his neck up towards his cheek then met up aain with his lips, Ron the whole time simply just massaged the small of Kim's back as her hands slid up from his chest and wrapped round his neck, her left leg then popped up in the heat of it all. Kim decided to push all her weight onto Ron pushing him and herself onto their bed their kiss still locked, they rolled around on that king size bed a few times till they eventually stopped with Kim ontop of Ron, she lifts herself up and found her self straddled over Ron with him looking up at her with those Chocolate brown orbs she just loved to look into. "I love you Ron, So much you know that right?" She asked as he rested his hands on her hips and looked up towards the love of his life.

"I do….and I love you too KP, I'm sorry I keep getting so scared of that card when all it's trying to do is help me…like you, did anyone ever tell you you're the best girlfriend ever?"

Kim simply nodded and nuzzled her head into her lovers shoulder and whispered "I don't need anyone to…." She teased "…I already know it" She giggled as she wrapped her body next to his and felt the warmth resisnent of him making her whole body tiggle with pleasure, causing her to let out a soft moan before slipping into a soft sleep.

Ron admired her beauty in his arms and his gaze wandered nowhere else until his eyes drifted shut causing him to fall into a deep slumber. Tomorrow they were both to duel, Kim against Shadow and Ron against Seto Kaiba!

Authors Note: Now I know there is no dueling in this chapter, I just thought best to have a little 'fluff break' I think is the best name for it. Thanks for reading more duels on the way.


	10. Ron Stoppable Vs Seto Kaiba

**Chapter 10**

**Ron Stoppable Vs Seto Kaiba**

"Come on Ron, we're sooo late!!" Kim shouted as she and Ron ran down the corridors of the arena towards where Yugi was dueling, Kim was still combing her hair while Ron was running with his black 'dueling' jacket in one hand and his duel disk in the other holding Kim's blue scrunchy in his mouth. "Why didn't you set the alarm Ron?" Kim snapped a little as she grabbed her scrunchy from her boyfriends mouth.

"Well what with all the cuddling and kissing and….the other things you did last night…" Ron teased with a raised eyebrow causing Kim to come to a full stop with a deep red blush on her face and look back at him "…I guess I forgot"

"Hey come on, so last night got a little more…physical then usual, but this is proberbly the only time we'll get to be alone together and I wanted to….take advantage of it" She choose her words carefully, only to be hit with a Ron version of the puppy dog pout.

"So you forgive me about the alarm?" He asked in a small child like tone.

Kim patted him on the head and gave him a peek on the cheek "I do, but lets just hope Yugi will when he is done with his duel…"

However before Kim could finish an annoucement was made which echoed through the hallways of the buildings of Kaiba land. "And there you have it ladies and gentleman, Yugi Motou wins the duel and goes through to the semi-finals!" Hearing that caused Kim and Ron to jump in their skin.

"Oh no! We missed the duel!" Kim yelled, grabbing Ron by the coat holding arm began to drag him to where Yugi was dueling. "Come on Ron let's go see Yugi"

"Ok, Ok just be careful or else you gonna seriously jack my shirt" Ron pleaded as they ran to said arena.

The two arrived just as Yugi met up with the others after walking in from the arena. "Yugi! Hey Yugi over here" Kim shouted causing Yugi and the others to turn and smile at the sight of their friends, Ron could see that Yugi was in his 'other' form.

"He guys…" said the deep voice of the Pharoah "….where were you?" He asked not sounding angry, more concerned.

"Sorry guys…" Ron said in an almost whimper as he and Kim bowed theirs heads in apology. "…I forgot to set the alarm, last night Kim and I were….Ow!!" Ron was cut off by the sudden sharp pain coming from his shin where Kim had kicked him.

"Now Ron, I'm sure the guys DON'T want to hear about what happened behind 'closed doors" She grumbled through her teeth at Ron with a face that said 'shut up Ron or NO cuddling tonight'.

Ron soon hushed up but Tea and Mana could tell from the way the two of them were now flustered that 'something' happen last night. The girls giggled amoung themselves until the big announcment came over from Roland. "Attention everyone, we are ready for the next duel could our two duelist please make their way to the main arena, and all those with tickets to see their way to your seats because it's time to duel!"

Ron took a deep breath as the gang looked in his direction. "It's time Ron…" Yugi stated "…you ready?" Yugi was still in his Yami form so his tone was full of warmth and confidents in Ron.

He simply nodded his head and displayed his now famous grin of confidence. "Ready as I'll ever be Yugi" Ron proclaimed giving his deck in the box on his belt a nice pat.

"Hey don't sweat it Ron…" Joey added "…not only are you one of the best duelists I know but you got us in ya corner and you also got that awesome secret weapon in your deck and also…."

Joey was cut off when he saw Kim lean in and kiss Ron on the cheek "…and you got me" She said causing Ron's smile to grow reaching both ears. "Just remember what we 'talked' about last night, we're going to be on the side lines cheering you on. Go get him Stoppable" She gave him a playful wink before joining the others on their way to the front row seats reserved for them.

Yugi however stayed behind to give Ron some last minute advice. "Ron, I need to talk to you"

"Sure Yugi, what do you need?" Ron asked while he put on his coat and clipped his duel disk to his wrist.

"Not what I need Ron, what you need…" Ron turned to his friend as the two occupied the hall alone. "…You're a great duelist Ron, however Kaiba is also and it's likely he has watched you duel with Weevil very carefully and has already built stratagies to counter-act them. Just be careful with your moves Ron, try not to rely too much on your Armed Dragon. Don't forget you have another card in there with even more power" Yugi stated, Ron knew the card he ment.

Ron turned and offered Yugi a warm smile "I got it covered Yugi, thanks"

"Don't mention it Ron, Good luck" Yugi waved as the two walked off with their backs to one another.

"Thanks…Pharoah" Ron said with a warm smile as he continued to walk off.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and looked back to Ron's walking away figure until it was gone. "_There is something different about him isn't there Pharoah?_" Asked little Yugi from within the puzzle. "Yes Yugi…" replied the Spirit of the Puzzle as he continued back to his seat "…something tells me there is more to Ron Stoppable then meets the eye"

By the exit leading to the dueling arena one Seto Kaiba in his famous gear he wore in battle city, his arms were crossed and his face as always, had no expression whatsoever as he just waited for Ron. His wait soon ended as he saw Ron walking down the corridor with a determined look on his face. Kaiba pulled off a confident Smirk "Well, well Stoppable I'm surprised you showed up. I was just about to tell the official to count you out of the contest" Kaiba smugged as Ron walk along side him.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to tell a rich boy like you where to stick it anyday" Ron replied in an equally smug tone.

Just as Kaiba was about to retaliate with more bantha, Roland's voice was heard over the speakers of the huge arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back we hope you enjoyed the small interval now it's time to einjoy another duel so let's give it up for our duelists!"

With that Kaiba and Ron lined up next to eachother "It's time Stoppable" Kaiba stated not even looking at Ron.

"Booyah" Ron spoke in a ready tone before the two began walking out along the path, the crowd screaming with excitement upon seeing them. Ron looked over and gave his friends a wave and noticed Kim was mouthing 'I love you' and even though she wasn't speaking those words were heard louder then any of the screaming fans.

Ron and Kaiba shuffled their decks and locked them into their respective decks and chanted those words that people had been waiting to hear all day. This duel was the most anticipated ever since it was announced the previous day, the duel where the man who believed himself to be the greatest duelist in the world went up against the man who had proved it by beating Yugi. Those words were the start of the 'real' tournement "LET'S DUEL!!"

"I'll let you start Stoppable" Kaiba declared with a confident that made himself believe he had already won the duel.

(Ron's Turn LP:4000)

"That's nice of you Kaiba I draw…and I'll start by summoning 'Masked Dragon' in defence mode…" and there just like in his duel against Weevil his dragon appeared all curled up on the field "…then I'll set three cards and end my turn!" The three holograpic face down cards appeared on the field and Kaiba didn't seem too worried.

"Alright Ron, great opening move" Joey shouted as the the rest of them supported him. Yugi however was just sitting there with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Kim asked, being the only one who noticed Yugi's concern.

"I'm worried about Ron's move, he played that same move against Weevil and if I know Kaiba as well as I think I do then he already has a plan to take Ron down"

Kim simply turned her head back towards Ron and said softly "He'll do it Yugi, I believe in him"

Yugi smiled warmly "We all do Kim…" Yugi then returned his own gaze to the duel at hand "…we all do"

(Kaiba's Turn LP:4000)

"My move, I draw….Now I summon this, my 'Kaiser Sea Horse(atk:1700/def:1650)' in attack mode and now I'll destroy you little dragon"

As the 'Masked Dragon' went to the graveyard, Ron began to explain the effect "Thanks a lot Kaiba, now due to Masked Dragons effect I can summon another Dragon from my hand or deck with 1500 attack points or less, and I'll summon my 'Armed Dragon Lv3(atk:1200/def:900)' in defence mode!"

As Ron's moves seemed to repeat themselves from his first duel Kaiba smirked "How predictable Stoppable!"

"No Ron, what are you doing?" Yugi said catching the gangs attention.

"What do you mean Yugi…" Joey asked slightly confused "…that card did wonders for him dueling Weevil, why was it a bad idea to summon it now?" Joey's question caused everyone to agree with it, it was a fair move in their eyes.

"Don't forget guys that Kaiba does everything he can to win, that means that it is likely Kaiba watched Ron's first duel of the tournament and has already planned for it" Yugi kept a stern look on the duel at hand as Kaiba finished his move.

"Fine, then I'll set one card face down. Your move baffoon"

(Ron's Turn LP:4000)

"Ok I draw…and as you know due to to my Armed Dragon's effect I can send him to the graveyard to summon this…The 'Armed Dragon Lv5" and once again Ron's dragon appeared and held it's fist up ready for battle "and when it destroys you monster and I end my turn I can summon Lv7, how do like them apples Kaiba" Ron soon found Kaiba chuckling to himself. "What's so funny Kaiba!?" Ron demanded as Kaiba slowly stopped his chuckling and stared straight at Ron.

"You are Stoppable…I knew from the very begginning you would try and repeat youself and I have already concucted a stradgy to beat you. Don't you get it Stoppable? You can't win!" Kaiba then broke out in a huge mocking laugh, much to Ron's dissapproval. His focus then went back to the duel "and if you think you're going to get Lv 7 on the field by the end of this turn I'll have to disagree, by activating this, 'Thunder of Ruler' by activating this on your standby phase it prevents you from conducting your attack for the rest of your turn!" Kaiba smiled on as a man in golden armour along with a long red cape rose from the ground and threw out his hand and lightning fired out and hit Ron, shocking him slightly.

"I knew it…" Yugi proclaimed "…Kaiba predicted Ron's move and was ready with a counter attack, Ron needs to stop using these same moves and must use something new" Yugi stated almost pleading, hoping Ron would here him.

"Ron does have something else…" Kim added "…but has he really gotten over his fear to use it" Kim asked herself as she saw Ron's anger towards Kaiba's move.

"Fine Kaiba, I'll end my turn!"

(Kaiba's Turn LP:4000)

"You may aswell end this duel Stoppable, I draw…" Kaiba smirked with an evil glee as he saw his newest card "…Ron, your Dragon MAY be powerful but now I think it is time to summon a Dragon of REAL power!" Ron gritted his teeth, he knew as did everyone else which Dragon Kaiba ment and was famous for and was not looking forward to it. "Now it's time to summon my Blue eyes!"

"But how….!?" Kim demanded, she wasn't pleased to hear about this. "…Blue Eyes requires two sacrifices, dosen't it?"

Yugi looked concerned over towards Ron as he answered "I'm afraid not Kim. Kaiser Sea Horse has an effect which allows it to act as a two tributes when summoning a light attribute monster"

Kim gasped and quickly return to watching as Kaiba's move unfolded. "So I'll use the effect of my 'Kaiser Sea Horse' and sacrifice it to summon my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon(atk:3000/def:2500) in attack mode!" Everyone watched on as one of the rarest cards in duel monsters graced the field with its presents. "Now attack Blue Eye with White Lightning!"

As always when told the great white Dragon began to charge up the ball of lightning in it's mouth. Ron however simply smirked and looked on at the great Dragon without fear he just chuckled "Nice try Kaiba but I activate my trap card… 'Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabi"

Ron threw out his hand and one of his face down cards lifed into the air revealing his trap causing a young girl with long green hair in brown robes and weilding a staff appeared on the field.

"What does that do!?" Kaiba demanded as Ron simled in smug delight.

"Well you see this cute girl on my field her name is Wynn…she ain't no Kim Possible but she has an awsome power, she can tribute a wind attribute monster and turn it into a tornado soooo powerful it can send any card on your side of the field to the bottom of your deck, so bye, bye Blue Eyes"

Suddenly a tornado appeared and consumed Ron's Armed Dragon then sets its site on the Blue Eyes gusting it away to the bottom of Kaiba's deck. Not to Kaiba's approval.

"NO! My Blue Eyes!" Hey yelled in horror as his best card vanished from the field in a blink of an eye.

"Alright Ron, Way to go" Joey yelled from the crowd while Kim and others Cheered. Yugi however was still focused on the duel with concern. "Hey what's the matter Yuug?" He asked.

"It's true Ron has taken Blue Eyes from the field but it only went back to Kiaba's deck, while Ron was forced to send his to the graveyard. And if I know Kaiba…getting that Blue Eyes back won't be a problem!" Yugi's words caused the gang to gasp.

Kaiba soon proved what Yugi was talking about. "I play the magic card 'Different Dimension Capsule' now I'm aloud to remove an one card in my deck from play, and on my second standby phase it returns to my field"

"Let me guess, you removed the Blue Eyes I just sent to the bottom of your deck, right!?" Ron demanded as Kaiba's smile continued to mock him.

"Well, maybe you not as much of a baffoon as I thought, because that is the exact card I sent but why wait 2 turns to get it back to my hand…when I can bring it back to the field this turn!"

"HOW!?" Ron demanded, he trully had never been in a duel like this, Kaiba was all over him and no matter what Ron pulled out Kaiba had something to counter-act it.

"Simple, by playing the magic card 'Dimension Fusion' now by paying 2000 Life Points we can both special Summon any and all monster cards removed from play, but since you don't have any I think I'll go ahead and bring back a monster who just hates to say goodbye, my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The crowed once again could not vert their eyes as for the second time in one turn the great white Dragon rose from the ground and let out a mighty roar as it's light gleamed down on the stadium.

"Aww man…" Joey cried out "…Ron just got rid of that card!"

"And now Ron is a monster short, While Kaiba has one of the strongest Dragons in all of Duel Monsters on the field, I don't like the look of this" Tea yelled in a slight panic of her own.

"You can do it Ron!!" Kim yelled out catching the others a little of guard "Just believe in yourself, like I do!" Kim shouted so the whole Arena could hear.

Ron felt himself welling up but held back any tears from seeping through so as not to show Kaiba or the rest of the crowd.

"I end my turn! You move Stoppable, whatever it's worth"

(Ron's Turn LP:4000)

"I draw…." Now it was Ron's turn to smirk "…Ok Kaiba ready, I play this…'Level Modulation" Kaiba looked on as the holograpic card with a picture of five dice being arrenged to all have the same number face up.

"What kind of card is that?" Kaiba asked not sounding too worried of it's effect.

"Well first Kaiba, you draw two cards…" Ron waited as Kaiba drew his cards to continue "…now I'm allowed to bring back and monster with Lv in it's name, for example this… 'Armed Dragon Lv5' so let's welcome him back everyone"

Kaiba grunted as that annoying card returned to the field. "Fine, it's not like that card is any threat to my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba retaliated.

"You won't be saying that when I play this magic card, 'Level Up' now I can send Lv 5 back to the graveyard to summon this from my hand, Armed Dragon Lv7!"

The crowd cheered as this bigger and badder monster made it's appearance on the field. Kaiba simply smugged almost to look down at this monster, even though it was roughly the same size as his Blue Eyes.

"That still is no match for my Blue Eyes Ron, so why bother!" Kaiba demanded almost annoyed at Ron's move's, seeing how they were usless.

"Really? Well what if I send it to the graveyard to Special Summon this from my hand… 'Armed Dragon Lv10' in attack mode!"

The Dragon rose from the ground and now was taller then the Blue Eye but only by a foot or two.

"No Ron!" Yugi cried out, only to everyones surprise.

"What's the matter Yugi? Didn't Ron make a good move? I mean now their dragons are even in attack points, we should be happy." Joey pointed out a good point however Yugi was not so impressed.

"No Joey, Ron is letting Kaiba get to him and is not thinking straight…." That caused confused glances from the whole gang. "…You see guys, Armed Dragon Lv 7 effect means that by discarding monster card from Ron's hand he can destroy all face up cards on Kaiba's side of the field with equal or less attack, and the only card Ron apparently had in his hand was Lv10"

"I see what you saying Yugi…" Kim went on "…Ron could've or more to the point should've used Lv7 effect and destroy Blue Eyes other then Summon Lv10, since Kaiba spent 2000 Life Points with that 'Dimension Fusion' card Ron would've won the duel with one attack!"

"Correct Kim, Kaiba has met Ron at every turn of this duel and Ron is losing focus, and making mistakes!"

Kim as well as everyone else did not like the sound of what Yugi was saying and quickly returned to watching the duel.

"And since I have no cards in my hand I can't activate it's special effect, so I'll end!" Ron's tone was slightly angered, he really was losing focus on this duel and letting his anger play for him.

(Kaiba's Turn LP:2000)

"My move…first I summon summon my 'Vorse Raider(atk:1900/def:1200) in attack mode, next I'll play the magic card 'Heavy Storm' and it destroys all magic and trap cards on both side of the field, and since I don't have any that means all your go bye bye…" and to Kaiba's words the winds began to pick up and all of Ron's magic and trap cards on the field shattered right before his eyes. "…but I'm not done, if you think summoning a monster with equal attack as my Blue Eyes would save you, then your dead wrong! I play another Magic card 'Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"What, isn't the name of the Blue Eyes other attack!? How can it be a Magic card!?" Ron asked frantically.

"Simple, you see I can only activate this Magic Card when Blue Eyes is on the field and it allows me to destroy all of the monsters on YOUR side of the field!" Ron shocked could do noting but watch as his huge Dragon vanished from the field in a rain of bright light.

Ron fell to one knee in the shock of losing his monster that easy. It was then Ron began to see he recklesness of his turn before.

However he wasn't given the time to reflect as Kaiba finished his move. "Now I think I'll attack your Life Points directly with my Vorse Raider causing you to lose 1900 life points!"

Ron was knocked to one knee as the fiendish being threw his blade like a disk and slashed Ron across the chest knocking his life point down to 2100.

"Look at you Ron, down on one knee like a lowlife peasent in the presents of his King, it's pathetic!" Kaiba's words stung through Ron like salt in an open wound.

One Kim Possible was having non of it. "Don't you speak to him like that you spoilt brat!!" Kim's harsh tone certainly caught Kaiba's attention.

"You dare threaten like that, it's not my fault his deck is useless!" Kaiba was not helping himself, Kim was not going to let this lie.

"Ron can still win this duel, he has a monster of great power and all he has to do is summon it!" The crowd were marveled by this argument between the teen hero and the multi-billionaire.

"Wake up Possible, Ron has no cards on the field and no cards in his hand, there is nothing he can do!"

Ron soon began to realise Kaiba was right, there was nothing he could do….he had lost. Until Kaiba made a huge mistake, a mistake that too many of Ron's opponents made.

"Why don't you stop being such a moron and come to the obvious conclusion, that Stoppable has lost!" When Kaiba returned his gaze to Ron however the young blonde had already made it to his feet and his fringe now shadowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare speak to Kim like…DO YOU HEAR ME!!?" The Fury in Ron's tone took Kaiba by surprise. "Kim is right, all I have to do is believe!"

Kim was glad to hear that everything she had been telling him last night had set in. "That's right Ron you can do it, I believe in you!"

"Hmm…Whatever, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" Kaiba procliamed, not impressed that Ron would dare speak to him in such a way.

Ron gave Kim a warm smile then placed his two fingers on his deck and prepared to draw.

"Kaiba, you may have all this money and fancy living, but you know what? When it comes down to what really matters your poor. You don't have friends who believe in you and someone who truely loves you and who you love back. If Kim says I'm going to win, then this next card is going to help me do just that!"

(Ron's Turn LP:2100)

Ron drew his card out and held it out for a few minutes before looking. When he saw this new card his face was shocked beyond belief. Kaiba smirked as it was obviously a useless card.

"What's the matter Stoppable? Surprised you didn't get the card you wanted?" He wasn't glad to see Ron smirk and looked up at him.

"Actually Kaiba I'm surprised…because I drew exactly the card I needed!" The crowd all gasped at Ron's claim. "I play the magic card 'Card of Sanctity' now we both draw until we have six cards…" Kaiba grunted as he and Ron drew their cards "…now Kaiba it's time for you to know what 'true' power is all about, as I summon my mightest creature!"

Kim and Yugi gasped, they knew what card Ron was speaking of. "He doesn't mean…" Kim whispered to Yugi.

"…I think he does Kim…" Yugi added "…whatever you said to him last night really worked.

Kim blushed slightly as she thought about 'everything' that happen last night, but soon return to watching the duel. She wasn't about to miss this for the world.

"_Excellent…_" Kaiba began thinking to himself "_…I knew he had another monster, that must've been the one he drew in his duel against Weevil…if it is as powerful as Ron claims, I already have a perfect card to make sure, that I control it_" Kaiba then looked over to his face down card then soon returned his gaze towards Ron preparing for his summon.

"Now Prepare yourself Kaiba I summon 'Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv4(atk:1600/def:1000)'

Suddenly a strange golden ring appeared on the ground, a symbol that the gang reckonised. "Hey Yugi…" Joey asked "…the golden ring on the ground, doesn't that look familiar to you?"

Yugi observed the ring and it was he and Mana who gasped when it finally hit them. "Your right Joey…" Mana said "…that's the same ring that's on the both the 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl"

Kim then went through her deck and pulled out 'Magician Valkyrie' and Valcor the Royal Magician. "That same ring is also on these two" Kim showed the two cards in question to her friends.

The rest of the gang looked closer at the glowing seal on the ground infront of Ron until within the glowing circle another symbol began to glow causing Yugi to gasp while leaving the rest in confusion.

"Ok…" Joey began "…I reckonise the ring and all those little symbols around it but that big one, I'm lost"

"I reckonise that symbol…" Yugi began catching everyones attention "that symbol is known as 'the eye of Horus' and I remember my grandfather telling me about it. You see Horus was an Eygption Falcon God and was said to not only be the guardian of the Pharoah's tomb, but also the reiacarnation of Ra!"

Everyone gasped in shock at that statement till Joey repied "Y…you mean 'Winged Dragon of Ra',THAT Ra!?" Joey shouted in a panic only to see his spikey haired friend nod his head in confirmation.

Kim turned her head back to Ron's field as the monster was about to appear as she thought to herself "_I know you can do it Ron_"

Suddenly Ron's creature made it's appearance and rose up from the ground. However Kaiba was shocked to see a small 4ft tall metallic bird stood at Ron's feet glaring at him. All he could do was burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha. Are trying to insult me Ron? That's nothing more then a robotic chicken, it's worthless!" Kaiba shouted for the whole arena to hear. He soon stopped when he saw Ron smirk back at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions Kaiba, this guy may look small, but it has more power then anything in my deck!" That news shocked Kaiba and made him think about this move a little. Ron wouldn't have played that card unless he knew something he didn't.

It was time for Kaiba to take action, "In that case Stoppable I activate this…'Enemy Controller'…" Kaiba paused while his controller appeared on the field "now by using the right buttom combination and sacrifcing one of my monsters I can take control of one of yours, so Enemy Controller activate, left, right A, B!"

With that the controllers buttoms began to be pressed by invisible fingers in the order Kaiba shouted them. Then the cord attached to the control shot out towards Horus and all Ron could do was watch…and smile?"

"Not so fast Kaiba, you ain't getting Horus that way!" Ron's words didn't make much impact, however Horus's actions did as it lifted it's wing and sliced the cable before it connected to him.

Kaiba gasped as his card blew up in his face and Horus remaind on Ron's side of the field. "B…but how!?" He demanded as Ron began to chuckle with a smug confident, just as Kaiba had at the start of the duel.

"Simple Kaiba, unlike you I have loyalty on my side, and as long as Horus Lv 4 is on the field, control of it can't be switched! A person very dear to me told me that Horus has chosen me for a reason, and it will always be there for me…" Ron then turned his attention to Kim as nhe spoke "…and she wasn't wrong…she never is" Ron chuckled warmly to himself while all Kim could do was well up with tears.

Ron then returned his focus to the duel at hand as his confident smirk returned. "Anyway it's time to get to the duel at hand. Kaiba you've seen Lv 4 now I think it's time for you to see the next stage of this monsters power, I activate a magic card you just might reckonise 'Level Up'. Now I can send Lv 4 to the graveyard to summon this…!"

To Ron's command the small Lv 4 Horus lowered back down and vanished within the circle but was soon replaced by a much larger bird. However this bird had it's wings wrapped around it's whole concealing itself, that is of course until Ron shouted this creatures name "…Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!" Hearing that caused Horus to shoot open it's eyes and spread out it's wings and in doing so caused a shower of diamonds to rain and hang in the air around it.

The crowd became almost hypnotised by the beauty of this creature as it glittered the arena. Ron soon brought them back to the duel with his command "Now I'll attack, so Horus destroy his Vorse Raider with Black Diamond Firestorm!"

With one wave of it's wings Horus sent a rain of black fire balls hurtling towards Vorse Raider. Kaiba was having non of it. "I activate my trap card…'Negate Attack' this stops your attack in its tracks and ends your battle phase"

Ron huffed as his monsters attack was sucked into a vortex and vanished, "fine then I set one card face down and end my turn"

(Kaiba's Turn:2000)

Kaiba was getting angry at this card, it didn't make any sense one good word from his girlfriend and suddenly he drew a card that turned the entire duel around. However Kaiba's new card was going to win this duel for him.

Kaiba grinned widely as he saw his duel winning card. "If I can't have that monster of yours Stoppable, then I'll simply destroy it!" The crowd gasped at Kaiba's cliam "I drew a very powerful magic card, a card known as 'Raigeki' and it sends bolts of lightning so powerful, that any monsters on your side of the field caught in its way is destroyed!"

Everyone gasped at hearing this, all the effort Ron made to get this card on the field and it was about to be destroyed. Ron however didn't seem to care about Kaiba's move.

The lightning bolt crashed down from the sky and clashed head on with Horus resulting in an explosion causing a cloud of smoke and dust to surround these two titans and conceal them within it.

The crowd watched on speechless, they couldn't see a thing in the thick smog. All they could do was wait until the dust settled.

However within the field of smoke, Kaiba smirked on waiting for it all to clear so he may see the empty field. "looks like you 'so called' indestuctable monster, has just been destroyed!" He stated, but it was then that the dust cleared enough for him to make out Ron;s smiling face.

"Sorry Kaiba, but it isn't that easy!" Ron manage to see Kaiba's confusion before continuing. "Why don't you take a better look at the field"

Kaiba responded and surveyed the area until to his shock he saw it, through the cracks of the smoke he could see it, Horus had curled back up and covered its body with it's wings. "No…It survived! How?"

Ron's smile never moved as he answered. "That's simple Kaiba…Diamond Mirage!" On hearing those words, Horus once again threw out it wings and with all the force caused the dust to disintergrate and revealing to the crowd that Horus was alive and kicking.

"H…How? How did that monster survive such a powerful spell!?" Kaiba demanded as the bain of this duel floated back down in front of Ron, it's sparkling Daimonds looking ever more spectacular.

"Simple Kaiba, the diamonds…" he paused to allow Kaiba a chance to admire the gleaming Dragon. "…you didn't think they were some sought of fashion accsesory did you? Infact this is part of Horus's special effect known as 'Diamond Mirage' and in incases Horus in a zone of anti-magic. Basically Kaiba, as Long as Horus Lv 6 is one the field it is unaffected by ANY magic card!"

Kaiba gasped every bit of air in his lungs, a monster that could not be affected by any magic card, was dangerous. "FINE! If magic cards won't do it, then how about a direct attack. Go Blue Eyes attack with White Lightning!"

Once again Blue Eyes charged a ball of lightning in its mouth and fired it towards Horus with intent to kill. Ron however was ready. "Do onto others Kiaba…I activate 'Negate Attack' and you already know what it does so, My Horus is safe!" Kiaba watched as his attack vanished into a vortex which ended his attack.

"Fine, then I end my move!"

As Kaiba grew more and more frustrated, the gang begane to notice. "Man, Kaiba is getting pretty amped up isn't he? Tristen asked.

"Yes he is…" Yugi continued "…just as Kaiba was meeting Ron at every turn when this duel started, Ron is now meeting Kaiba and that is forcing him to make the same mistakes Ron made"

"Yeah…" Mana agreed "…ever since he played that Horus card, his attitude has changed I mean Ron is a great duelist but ever since Horus arrived he has been…perfect. Like playing Horus told him he already won the duel"

The rest of the group simply continued to admire this graceful creature as it floated in the air, as Ron made his move.

(Ron's Turn LP:2100)

"I draw…" Ron quickly placed his new card into his hand and carried on "…now I think it's time to pick up where we left off…Horus attack his 'Vorse Raider' with Black Diamond Firestorm!"

Horus once again waved wings and sent flurry of black fire balls desended from the skies and this time destroyed Kaiba's monster.

"and as you know Kaiba, when a Lv monster destroys one of my opponents monster, at the end of that turn my Lv monster can transform into it's greatest form. And guess what….I end my turn!" These words caused the seal on the ground to glow intentely and Horus Lv 6 sank into it and was gone. Only a few seconds past until a huge tower of black fire shot out from the ring and blasted roughly 20ft in the air until Ron called the cards name. "Here he is….Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!"

These words caused the flaming tower to be split in two and dissappear revealing the great creature in all it's glory. With it's mighty wings and arms streched outward and sending a roar that caused the crowd to cover their ears.

Kaiba noticed how this card in many ways looked a lot like 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'

Ron stood there with a smirk on his face until he felt a strange tingling sensation on his forehaed. Soon it began to heat up until soon enough Ron's forehead felt like it was burning. Ron screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees, his cards all scattered on the ground, luckerly all face down so as not to reveal them. Ron then used his two free hands and covered his head in an attempt to ease the pain.

Meanwhile everyone watched on with great concern. Suddenly Kim attempted to jump of the barrier to aid her friend, until she felt the firm slender hand of Tea grab her forearm. "No Kim, you can't interfear with the duel or else Ron will get disqualified!" She pleaded.

"But Ron looks hurt, I have to help him!" She argued back, soon Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to settle her down.

"Please Kim, we all want to help Ron but if he lost the match thanks to use, how do you think he would react?" Yugi allowed for Kim to think about what he had said and she was beginning to understand what the King Of Games was telling her.

Kim allowed herself to drop down from the barrier and retake her seat gripping the arms of it tightly. "_Ron, whatever you're going through I'm here for you_"

Ron's eyes had sealed shut in a hope it would stop the aganising pain. Ron continued to scream until suddenly the pain…stopped. Ron opened his eyes slowly thinking he would find himself where he fell in the arena. However Ron found himself surrounded by darkness, nothing but black could be seen in every direction Ron looked in.

"What's happening?" He asked himself hearing the question being echoed back to his ears.

"You and Horus are being conjoined into one spirit" Said a strange voice from the shadows. Soon the voice became embodied when a bald headed man in white roabs walked out of the abyss of darkness and stood across from Ron.

Ron noticed that the man was holding what can only be described as a large golden key. He then reckonised the key from hearing Yugi speak of the Millenium items.

"Wait, isn't that a Millenium item?" He asked while gazing at the shinning golden object.

"That is correct Ron Stoppable. This is my Millenium Key, and it allows me to look inside your mind" The man replied as he took a few steps towards Ron then helped him to his feet.

"That's weird…hey wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?" Ron asked impatiantly as he stepped away from the man.

"My name is Shadi, and I know you through Horus…" Shadi paused to note Ron's clueless look then continued "…you see Horus was the reicarnated spirit of Ra and was said to watch over the Pharoahs of anciant Egypt. However ever since the Pharoah of the puzzle became restored in the body of young Yugi the great falcon God Horus cannot protect him. Thus Horus had to find one who was worthy to protect him in his time of need. That someone Ron, is you!"

Shadi's words really took Ron by surprise "ME!? But how, I mean I'm no protector, especially one of an anciant Pharoah!" Ron's attempts to deny this possibilty went unoticed in the eyes of Shadi.

"Don't be so sure…" Shadi added "…you Ron are one of the few people who notice the Pharoah's transformation, and you have already proven yourself as a pure souled, caring protector whom is destined to aid the Pharoah…" Shadi paused to place his index finger on Ron's forehead where he first felt the burning. "Even now, you bare the same symbol of Horus"

Shocked at this also Ron began feeling his forehead, but could not feel anything. That is until Shadi created a shard of glass to appear infront of Ron. The young frighten Blonde lifted up his fringe to get a better view only to find Shadi was telling the truth. The Golden symbol was the same as the one which appeared during the duel, the ring of the Dark Magician with the 'eye of Horus' in the centre.

"You see Ron, you and Horus are now one. Your destiny is now conjoined with his" Shadi then placed his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Now go and win your duel, and continue to protect the Pharoah, and remember; the power of unity is a great power which is feared….even by the Gods"

Ron was surprised to hear Shadi repeat to him what Ishizu told him back at the shop. Shadi then started to fade further and further away from Ron.

"Wait…" Ron shouted in a hope it will bring him back "…what I'm I supposed to do!?" He reached out trying to grab this man. Shadi simply smiled back at him.

"Protect the Pharoah, and win this duel!" His last words were cut off by the sound of cheering fans.

Ron slowly opened his eyes only to find himself back in the arena where he was dueling Kaiba. He looked around to see the crowd still cheering and soon caught Kaiba stood with his arms crossed. He then saw a hue t.v screen where a close up of his face was being displayed only to find the Symbol was still glowing intently on his forehead. Slowly he grabbed his remaining cards from the floor and slowly returned to his feet.

Kim and the others all breathed a sigh of relief. However they all noticed the symbol on his forehead. "Hey do you guys see that!?" Tea asked as the others watched on.

"What's happening to him Yugi?" Kim asked, hoping that maybe he would have the answer.

"I'm not sure Kim…" replied the Pharoah taking in what he was seeing "…but something tells me that now, this duel is almost over" Kim returned herself to the duel as Ron recomposed himself and revealed to everyone was no longer in pain by shooting Kaiba a nice confident smirk.

"Sorry Kaiba…." Ron shouted over to him in his confident tone "…guess with all the excitement of winning got me a little head rushed"

Ron's smug confident didn't please the multi-billionaire one bit. "Listen Stoppable, I don't know how you made my holo-simulators create the same symbol on the field on your empty forehead, but if you think that intimdates me or that this duel is over you're wrong on both counts…My move!"

(Kaiba's Turn LP:1600)

Kaiba grew a synical grin on his face when he saw his card, and from it decided he had won this duel. "I must admit Ron, that Dragon is quite powerful. Where would a guy go to get one of those?" He asked, planning to one day own such a powerful card.

Ron returned Kaiba's smug grin with one of his own "Sorry Kaiba, Horus is one of a kind and I ain't trading"

Kaiba glared over towards his opponent "Fine! If I can't own that card…then I'll destroy it by summoning my greatest creature!"

"OH KNOW!!" Yugi cried out. Everyone except Kim knew full well of the creature Kaiba spoke of. "Kaiba is going to summon it!"

"Summon What!?" Kim demanded but Yugi could not tell her in time as Kaiba shouted in his interuption.

"I activate the magic card, Polymerization. Now I can fuse the Blue eyes white dragon on the field and the two in my hand to summon my 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon'(atk:4500/3800)"

"I don't think Horus will appreciate that" Ron smugged with his grin in full effect.

"I'm afraid your Horus doesn't get a say in the matter!" Kaiba continued, but Ron was about to lay a cold truth upon the Billionaire.

"Actually Kaiba…" Ron interupted "…HE DOES!" Kaiba gasped at Ron's claim.

"What do you mean!?" He demanded only to watch in horror as Horus blasted an X in his card and sent it shattering into thousands of little pieces.

"You still don't get the game do you Kiaba?" Ron asked in his tone of sheer confident. "Lv monsters power increase when they Level up. So if Horus Lv 6 is unafected by all magic cards, what do you think Lv 8's will be?" Ron let Kaiba ponder this for a few moments until he saw the colour from his face vanish before going on. "As long as Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 is on the field, I can negate the activation and effect of any and ALL magic cards! In other words Kaiba, if you want to use your magic cards…you're gonna have to ask me very nicely"

Kaiba gritted his teeth in anger as Ron chuckled. "Fine, my Blue eyes is still just as strong as Horus. So I'll end my turn!" Ron smirked and made his move.

(Ron's Turn LP:2100)

"Fine I draw…" Ron looked at his new card and his eyes lit up, he reckonised this card straight away and looked over towards Kim. He remembered how beautiful she was and of what they had spoke of the previous night. He gave Kim a warm smile before returning to his move. "…okay Kaiba, this duel is over! First I summon Magician Valkyrie in attack mode" The crowd watched on in ore as the beautiful girl rose from the ground with a beautiful twirl aiming her staff directly at Kaiba.

"What is the point Stoppable!? She is still no match for my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba demanded impatiantly.

"Well that is true Kaiba, but do you know what these two monster of mine have in common? It's the fact that they are always there for me, no matter how bad things may seem these two are always there to help me. And this magic card represents that, the magic known as United We Stand, and I'll eqiup it to my Magician Valkyrie which will increase her attack by 800 plus 800 more for every monster face up on my side of the field, giving her a total of 3200 attack points making her stronger then Blue eyes!"

The crowd watched on as Ron became the one with the strongest monster in play and it was then that Kaiba began to taste that sourness of defeat in his mouth. "OH NO!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Booyah!! Kaiba, Magician Valkyrie attack, with Mystic Septer Blast!" The cute mage swung her staff around and once again fired that huge ball of green lightning, destroying Blue Eyes and knocking Kaiba's life points down to 1400. "You beted against me Kaiba, and that as a mistake…It's done, Horus attack his life points directly…and end this duel with….BLACK FLAME INFERNO!"

To Ron's command Horus flew high in the air and aimed its sight directly towards Kaiba and opened it's mouth wide, soon great ball of Black fire ignited and then a huge flamethrower of black fire burst out of the great creature's mouth and struck Kaiba knocking him to the ground and his life points to 0.

The crowd burst out into a huge rain of appauled and cheer at this fantastic duel, Roland then threw his arm in the air and yelled "And there you have it folks Ron Stoppable is the winner and goes through to the next round….err sorry sir" He added as Kaiba rose to his feet.

As the holograms vanished so did the symbol on Ron's head. The young men met in the middle of the arena and Ron held out his hand waiting for Kaiba to except it. "Great duel man, I thought you had me there for a second" Ron's confident smirk had now been replaced with a warm friendly smile.

Kaiba grunted at the sight, but to as not seem unsproting Kaiba took the hand shake in a firm grip and shook. After which he made his leave while grunting "Huh whatever Stoppable. You better enjoy your victory cause we WILL duel again!"

As Kaiba dissapeared off Ron simply simled and said to himself "I look forward to it Kaiba" Ron turn around to leave the arena as the fans refused to leave before he did. However when he turned around he was met by two arms throwing themselves around his neck and the lips of Kim Possible smacking with his. "Woah, what's the occasion?" He asked as the crowd screamed in excitement of the sight.

"That was for winning in the best way Possible…" Then to everyones surprise Kim punched the recent winner in the arm, much to Ron misapproaval "…and that was for worrying me sick!" She said in a slightly firmer tone "What happen to you?" Her tone was more worried then firm, but Ron knew she was serious about being concerned.

Juat at that moment the annoucement was made "Attention duelist, may our next two competitors please make their way to the other side of the park where the duel, where the far side arena is ready for the third quarter final match.

"I'll have to explain later, right now we have to get to the arena on the other side of the park" Kim and Ron turned their attention towards Yugi and the other who were already accompnying Mana to her next duel.

Mana had heard the stories and now, it was time for her to face one of the most diabolic madmen in the world. She knew all she could do was believe in herself and her cards, that is all she can do. For the next quarter final match it would be Mana Chetna Vs Marik Ishtar?"

Authors Note:Sorry this one took a little longer, but I had to get this chapter just right, seeing how it is a key Chapter in the Fic introducing Ron's monsters and all. To all those who figured out Ron's 'secret' card before this chapter, then congradulations. For those who didn't (That goes for you Vincent lol) it doesn't matter because now you know. Lol Keep reading.


	11. Mana Chetna Vs Marik Ishtar

-1Authors Note: I've decided to make the theme song for this chapter 'Stand my Ground' by Within Temptation because I think the theme of the song fits well with it. Anyway enjoy.

P.S: Sorry for wait, I've had a bit of a writers block, I'm sure new all have but I'm back on track now so expect the Chapter tap back on.

**Chapter 11**

**Mana Chetna Vs Marik Ishtar**

"So you and Horus are connected now?" Joey asked as the gang made their way towards the arena on the other side of Kaiba land. Ron had been explaining all about what happened when he summoned Horus Lv 8 and the visit he got from Shadi.

"Yeah…" Ron replied "…and Horus choose me to be the protector of the Pharaoh while he is here…at least, I think that is what the guy said?"

"You mean Shadi?" Yugi asked while still being his Yami self.

"That's the guy. He said that I would have to use Horus to protect you from….whatever it is that's coming your way." He replied.

"You mean OUR way Ron…" Yugi stated causing Ron to look perplexed for a moment "…don't forget Ron you have been chosen by Horus, you're apart of this now Ron, you too Kim" Yugi proclaimed.

Joey then wrapped his arms around the couples neck and stood between them with a big grin on their face. "hehe, that's right guys you one of us now. And we'll stick with ya through everything from here on out, got it?"

The two nodded both wearing a warm smile as they were 'officially' excepted as part of the gang.

"What about me?" Mana asked as she attached her duel disk to her wrist and clipped in the deck.

"You too, Mana…" Tea said with a warm tone as she walked along side her. "…and don't worry we'll all be right here cheering you on. Now go Show Marik how to duel" She finished with a friendly wink as they all came to a fork in the corridor, one would lead to the stands where Yugi and the others were set to watch their friend duel, the other would be taking that friend to the duel of her life.

"Well…" Mana started in a nervous tone of voice. "…he we go"

"You can do it Mana…" Yugi began with a thumbs up "…Just believe in yourself and the heart of the cards and I know you'll do great" Yugi's words as well as the additional support from the others caused her to well up, however she held off any tears and just smiled to her friends. These people who she had just met a couple of days ago had excepted her as one of their closes friends, these were true friends and she was going to help them now.

They parted ways and Mana set off to face her opponent, until she found him, the slim pale skin slender body of the dangerous Shego which was currently being possessed by the evil spirit of Marik. The millennium Symbol glowed intensely on his forehead.

Marik soon noticed his opponent approach him "You have a lot of guts my dear, I would expect that you'd be too scared to even show up" He stated finishing with a small piece of manic laughter.

Mana didn't even look at him, instead she simply walked along side him and kept her vision locked on the arena. "I'm here to show you Marik, that not all people are afraid of you and as long as an evil like yours exists, they'll always be people like Kim, Ron and Yugi to stand and stop you!"

Marik chuckled seductively at Mana's claim "that's funny, the pharaoh tried stopping me at battle city, and evidently he failed! I'm still here and this time I'm going to take more of his friends to the shadows…starting with you!"

Mana had heard enough "Listen Marik I…." But before she had a chance to rip into him, Roland's voice cam over the speakers.

"Attention everyone, welcome to the third duel of the quarter-finals. Let's great straight into it with our next two duellist!"

"It ends here Marik!" Mana stated before setting out. Marik waited a few moments before muttering.

"Yes my dear, it most certainly does!" He then proceeded to follow her onto the arena floor, where they shuffled their decks and walked to either side of the duelling area.

"Let the the games begin" Shouted Roland into his microphone as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Very well…" Marik began "…you can go first" He said in an arrogant tone as Mana drew her six cards.

(Mana's Turn LP:4000)

"Fine….I'll start by summoning 'Maha Vailo'(atk:1550/def:1400) in attack mode" Just as Mana said these words her card appeared wearing its blue robes and blue wings spread out. "Next I'll set two cards face down and end" The two holographic cards appeared as Marik drew his card, with his ever so seductive grin.

(Marik's Turn LP:4000)

"Its my move…and I'll start by summoning 'Makyura the Destroyer'(atk:1600/def:1200) in attack mode, next I'll set one card face down and I'll end my turn"

That move sent a wave of confused looks through the crowd, until Kim finally decided to ask "I don't get it. Why didn't Marik attack? He had the stronger monster"

"Yes that's true Kim…" Yugi began "…but Marik is devious in his duels, and likes to prolong his opponents suffering for his own sick amusement" Yugi gave a look of concern towards Mana who was also confused as to why he didn't attack. "I just hope Mana is mentally prepare for this duel" He finished as Mana drew her card.

(Mana's Turn LP:4000)

"My move…." A huge smile rose on Mana's face as she saw her favourite card grace her hand "…now I'll sacrifice my Maha Vailo in order to summon this 'Dark Magician girl' in attack mode" The eyes of the crowd lit up as the beautiful wizardress appeared on the field performing her cute antics. "Now 'Dark Magician Girl' destroy that thing with Dark Burning Attack!" The young Magician took to the air and blasted a huge bolt off energy towards the one eyed creature, sending it shattering to the graveyard.

However even though Marik had just lost 400 life points his smile continue to hang on the possessed vainy face of Shego. "Thank you my dear, by destroying Makyura you've activated it's special effect, by sending it to the graveyard I can activate any trap card from my hand….and I choose this 'Metal Reflect Slime"

"OH NO!" Yugi yelled at the sight of this monster while the others simply gasped. All except Kim and Ron who look bemused.

"Hey guys…"Ron went on asking "…what's the matter?" as he looked back at the small spiky slime ball that had now appeared on the field from this trap card.

"That is a very power trap card that Marik played against me in the final round of the Battle city tournament and if he fuses it with his 'Revival Jam' it will become invincible.

That news caused Kim and Ron to joining in the shock of this monster. Mana however covered her worry and made it seem like it didn't bother her. "Fine, then I'll end my turn"

(Marik's Turn LP:3600)

"Thank you, I draw…next I'll summon this, my 'Holding Arms'(atk:500/def:0)" suddenly to Mariks word the monster in the shape of a curved golden bar with the millennium eye in the centre and shackles hanging from either side appeared on the field. "It may not look like much, but this card cannot be destroyed for three turns after it is summoned. It also has another special effect…" Marik paused as his monster began to show movement, suddenly the shackles, which were hanging from the monster by chains fired out and cuffed round the Dark Magician Girl's wrists and lifted her into the air, hanging her a few feet above the duel, Mana was not happy.

"What did you do to my Dark Magician Girl!?" She demanded as Marik still wore Shego's sick smile like fashionable accessory.

"It is quite simply my dear. You see as long as 'Holding Arms' is on the field I can select one monster and that chosen creature, can not attack!" He began to chuckle in a calm yet cynical way that creeped though Mana's skin.

"I think I'll simply end my turn at that, you move little girl" His smile continued to creep in the back of Mana's mind as 'Creepy'.

(Mana's Turn LP:4000)

"I draw…" Her eyes lit up as she found her newest monster which she was given by Yugi, her attitude changed after seeing that card and she made her move "…Oh Yeah now you're taking, first I'll play the magic card 'Dark Magician's tome of Black Magic' which will increase my Magician's attack by 300!"

Marik seemed unwavered by this desperate attempt at a strategy, "what was the point!? Your monster still can't attack!" Marik said in a effort to put her off. It failed as Mana simply smiled back at him.

"Well it's simple, because I won't be keeping her on the field for much longer." Marik flinched slightly at this news. "Now I send 'Dark Magician girl' equipped with Magician's tome to the graveyard so that I can summon this…'Sorceress of Black Chaos' in attack mode!" The eyes of her friends lit up as the newest card in Mana's armada appeared on the field in a rain of black fog, twirling her bladed staff around.

"Oh boy…now Marik is in for it. That's the card that did me in" Joey proclaimed as Mana aimed her fist out towards Marik.

"But let's not forget, because Magician's Tome was sent from the field to the graveyard I gain 1000 life points, which if my math is right gives me a total of 5000. Now my sorceress, attack with Black Mage Burst!"

Marik smirked at this oncoming threat and was ready for it. "Not so fast, I activate the trap 'Nightmare Wheel" The Sorceress was soon caught midway through its attack and dragged over to Mariks side of the field where a huge torture rack in the shape of a wheel and caught in the mouth of a monsters skull awaited to restrain her.

"What the hell did you do to my monster!?" Mana demanded in panic as her trump card was made helpless.

"Simple my dear, my trap card restrains your monster and makes it unable to attack, in addition, at the start of all my turns as long as Nightmare Wheel I on the field you lose 500 points of damage!" That news brought a slight scream into Mana's throat, she was almost too frighten to end her turn. The fear of losing 500 points and letting her friends down was too much. "I'm waiting…." Marik taunted knowing full well she couldn't do anything more but end her turn.

"Fine….I end!" All she could do was bow her head as her best monster lay helpless to Mariks reign.

(Marik's Turn LP:3600)

"I draw, but let's not forget that now you lose 500 life points…" Marik paused as the eyes of his nightmare wheel began to shin then eventually fired a small energy beam out and blasted Mana's duel disk and lowered her life points to 4500. "…now it is time to end this duel" Marik statement brought shock and surprise to the rest of the crowd.

"How can you win so ealry on in the duel it's impossible. Besides my life points are still at 4500 and even though she can't attack I have a monster with 2500 attack on the field!?" Mana's tone was quickly losing patiants with Marik as he continued to taunt her.

"Although that maybe, I have a card that is without peer, a card of pure power, an Egyptian God card!"

"OH NO!" Yugi shouted as the rest let out a slight scream at the very mention of the great card.

"Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to seeing this guy again…" Joey added "…I've had too many close shaves with dis card and I don't want Mana to have to go through this"

"It looks like she doesn't have a choice Joey" Said Ron with an equally concerned tone. Marik then continued to make what he was still claiming was his final move.

"But before I do that I will need a little help, so I'll start by playing this my 'brain control' and I think I will take control of your Sorceress…" Marik allowed for his holographic brain to appear and the arms reach out and grab her strongest monster and drag it to his side of the field, Mana simply watched on in horror as Marik continued to make his move. "…then I activate the magic card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Makyura the Destroyer' back to the field…" and to everyone's discuss the monster that started Mariks first turn had reappeared back onto the field, however nothing could prepare Mana for what she was about to hear next. "…Oh look, I have 4 monsters on the field however I only need three to summon this!"

"Oh NO!" Mana screamed as she realised that Marik was not kidding about his trump card.

"Oh yes, I sacrifice 'Makura', 'holding arms' and YOUR 'Sorceress of Black Chaos' summon My Egyptian God card…." And with that the three monsters disappeared from the field and from the sky a intense piecing light beamed down and a huge golden sphere appeared in the air.

"That doesn't look too threatening, considering what it is…." Ron stated as he and Kim looked up at the Sphere, them being the only two people how weren't currently terrified of it. "…I mean it looks nothing like it does on the card"

It was Yugi who decided to explain the situation to them not once taking his eyes of Ra. "Not until Marik recites the incantation that is written on the card!" The sound of this news caused Kim and Ron to return their own gaze towards the mighty concealed beast.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…" The crowd watched on in a mix of terror and excitement as Marik respoke these words of old. "…Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name,  
Winged Dragon of Ra!" And with this the clouds parted and the ground shook as the Orb began to slowly open until a pair of shape clawed feet were seen, then the arms and wings and finally the head as it lifted among into the sky and roared with a force that rocked the heavens themselves. It had happened, Marik had summoned 'The Winged Dragon Of Ra (Atk:4600/def:2900).

Mana felt a sick feeling growing in the pit if her stomach, the very presence of this great behemoth of monsters. Not many people had stared into the face of this creature and enjoyed the experience.

"Now my dear, bow down in fear of this almighty creature!" In response to Mana's taughting Mana dropped to her knees.

"No!" She began yelling, "I've failed…I've failed my friends and now there is nothing I can do….I've lost!"

Mana could feel the tears roll down her face as she had been unsuccessful in stopping this tyrant, however a familiar voice from the stands called other to her. "MANA…." When Mana looked in the direction of the voice it was non other the Ron "….get up Mana, get up and face this like a true duellist!" Ron's tone was firm but full of confidents.

"But I've lost…!" She shouted back as Ra primed itself for attack.

"That doesn't matter Mana, you did the best you could and played some of your best moves against Marik, please don't beat yourself up about it you did everything you could and we all know that and we'll still be here to support you afterwards. Now stand and face this duel to the very end, cause it ain't over till you life points reach 0!"

These words brought warm tears of joy to Mana's face as she slowly stood back up, much to Marik's surprise. "What!? Why aren't you breaking down in fear?" He asked only to find Mana wipe her tears away and throw him a smirk of confidents.

"Simple, Marik….I have friends and even though I've lost this duel my friends will always stick by me. That's something you can never understand, so go ahead and attack because no matter what…I'LL ALWAYS STAND MY GROUND!" Mana's words annoyed Marik and caused vains to pop around the beautiful face of Shego.

"That doesn't change the fact that you have LOST!" Mana looked up as Ra opened its mouth and formed a huge ball of energy and aimed it directly towards her. NOW RA ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS AND END THIS DUEL!!" And with that Ra fired a few fire balls down impacting Mana knocking her back to the ground and her life points to 0.

"And there you have it folks…." Roland began as the holograms vanished from the field. "…the winner is Marik Ishtar!" The crowd began to cheer after seeing the great Ra, however when Yugi and the others saw Marik approach Mana they felt a sick feeling envelope the pit of their stomach.

"Now my dear, you probably wondering why I didn't make this a shadow game?" He waited for Mana to lift her head back up to look her in the eyes. "Well it is very simple, I didn't think your soul was worthy to be cast into the darkness, however you really tested my patiants so maybe a should send you into the next realm!" With that he aimed his Millennium Rod towards her and the eye began to glow. "Now prepare for a long stay in the next life!"

However before anything else could happen it was time for Kim and Ron to step into their hero mode which had been long missed. Out of nowhere Kim swung down on her grappling hook hairdryer (which she always had in case of emergencies like this) and scooped up Mana out of Mariks line of fire, and at the very moment Ron landed in front of Marik and roundhouse kicked the Rod from his grasp and using that same momentum knocked Marik back a few steps.

Kim landed a with Mana on the other side of the arena where she was soon reunited with Yugi and the others, however any reunion was short lived was they along with the rest of the crowd turned their attention to the two now occupy the stage, the two who were now set to duel in the semi-finals Marik and Ron. Almost out of nowhere thunder clouds formed and an eerie atmosphere begun to consume to air.

Just then the Pharaoh heard little Yugi speak to him from within the puzzle. "_Pharaoh, do you feel that. Ever since Ron stepped into that arena with Marik something has…changed_"

"I agree…" He thought back as the lightning began to strike around Kaiba land. "…there is more to these two meeting then a simple tournament".

The current tension now holding in the Arena could be cut with a hot blade as these now future opponents loomed across from one another.

Although Ron recognised the slim body of Shego, the sick twisted smile did not belong to her. Ron didn't find that little essence of cute that he thought Shego had in the right light, however it was when Marik spoke Ron knew he wasn't talking to his girlfriends arch foe. "So…You're the one who I will be duelling next?" Marik said while searching his deck until he found Ra and pulled it out clipping the rest back into his disk. "You may as well give up now because I have my Egyptian God and you don't stand a chance" Marik hoped his words would scar a wound of fear within Ron but was surprised when he saw Ron smile and search through his own deck.

"Hey, I have a card that looks kinda familiar to that…" Marik huffed at this news, surely there was no card on par with Ra. Marik soon gasped in pure shock as he saw before him Ron's greatest creature. "…say hello to Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!"

Ron's smile shot daggers through Mariks stomach as he saw the monster of which he had heard of in ancient txt of old, "I…is that…no! Not Horus….how? How did you attain that card? It was to my understanding that Pegasus never made Horus into a card since he never knew of the great monsters power!"

Marik's panicked tone was followed by Ron's smug chuckle "Well Marik I think you need to get yourself some new sources because Pegasus didn't make these cards, they came to me…" Ron paused to note Marik's reaction "Horus has chosen me to be one with it and I won't let you reign of insanity continue to the final round. When you and me duel…YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" That threat caused a huge lightning bolt to crash down dangerously close to the arena.

Marik closed his eyes and looked away from his soon to be opponent. "So, you're the one that Horus choose?" Ron became confused, why was Marik speaking as if he already knew about this? "How amusing, in all my time of hearing about the old ways of the tomb keeper clan I always knew about the great protector of the Pharaoh choosing a pure souled human to protect him from a threat which he had already been defeated, but I never imagined…that threat would be ME!" His last words shook the very foundations of the park, Ron never once breaking his glare. "But I think that you should be less concerned with me and more concerned about you little girlfriend over there Ron…" Ron snapped out if his gaze of hatred and looked over towards Kim, by now the crowd had left for a break leaving Yugi, Kim, Mana and the others to watch on from the stands. "…that's right Ron, it appears you have history with my host because I've acquired all her memories and I know all to well about your relationship and it would be ashamed if anything were to happen to her in her duel against Shadow!"

"Marik if you…" Ron was about to tear Marik a new one until he was interrupted.

"Save you idol threats buffoon and wait for OUR duel, I guarantee you that Kimmie's loss to Shadow will have you sooo distracted, it will be easy pickings for me, and as soon as you're out the way I'll reclaim what should have been mine back at battle city. The Millennium Puzzle and the last remaining Egyptian God card!" Marik then broke out in some manic laughter before making his way to the exit where Shadow soon joined him and the two made their way out of the arena and where Shadow would take a few minutes to prepare for his duel with the teen hero.

Ron made his way back to the group where he was first met by a hug from Kim, all the drama that had passed between Marik and Ron no one had noticed that the strange storm had ended.

"You ok Ron?" Kim asked still keeping her arms around Ron's neck as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, but Kim I want you to promise me you'll win this duel…" Ron's statement was almost a plea to Kim that she had to win this duel. "…we know that Shadow kid has Obelisk and I want you to be extra careful around it, you got that?"

Kim answered Ron's question with a light kiss on the lips "I will Ron I'll beat him, besides I had a great teacher remember?" Her warm smile caused Ron to return one back to her. They then returned their attention back to Mana who had been a little woozy from her experience but seemed fine now. "You ok Mana?" Kim asked as they all reunited.

"Yeah I'm fine but…." Mana's eyes began to glaze but she held back any tears "….I'm sorry I couldn't beat him" She was soon responded to by the arms of her friends resting on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Mana…" Yugi began "…Marik is an incredibly deviant duellist and we were asking too much of you to beat all by yourself.

"But you weren't by yourself Mana…" Joey added "…we were here for you all the way, and we always will be"

"That's right" Said Tea and Tristan in unison.

"Yeah it's no big Mana…." Said Kim with her usual friendly nature "…you did your best and you played some awesome moves don't beat yourself up about it Ron will get him for you"

Ron gave Mana a smile and a nod "You better believe I will, Marik is going down!"

Hearing all this Mana couldn't help but let a few tears escape from the ducts of her eyes, these friends were still here for her even after she had lost they didn't care, their only concern was her safety and that was the sign of true friends. She quickly dried her tears away and returned to her happy go lucky self. "Now then Kim, how about we take a look at that deck and see what we can do"

Kim's eyes lit up and she gave her friend a nod as the all returned to the locker where Kim would prepare to take on the Egyptian God card 'Obelisk The Tormentor'.


	12. Kim Possible Vs Shadow

Authors Note: Hey there everyone, well here is me new chapter and I would like to take this time to point out that 'Shadow' is based on my friend and fellow frantic writer Shadowswift who is currently writing a Lion King fic. However the deck he is using in this fic is a copy of my deck, the only difference is instead of Obelisk I use 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasm' anyway here is the fic and I hope you enjoy……and if anyone knows, What is Inferno Hammer meant to be lol.

**Chapter 12**

**Kim Possible Vs Shadow**

"Ok Kim your deck is looking really good, I think you're ready to take on that kid with the God card" Mana said reasurringly. It was decided that depending on how the tournement would turn out Kim may have to duel Ron or Yugi eventually, so in order to keep it all fair they all agreed that Ron and Yugi weren't allowed to get to look through Kim's deck and learn it's secrets. Kim had made some of her own improvements to her deck and didn't any especially Ron, she wanted to impress him the most by showing him how she had grown as a duellist by changing the deck HE had given her to her own liking. Mana then gave Kim the thumbs up suggesting that her deck was as ready as it was going to be and decided to shout Kim's possibly future opponents in. "Kay you guys you can come in now, she is ready"

On hearing that Ron, Yugi and the others joined the two girls in the locker and noticed Kim was clipping her deck into its respective duel disk. Ron looked at the love of his life wearing her mission gear looking as cute as ever.

Kim noticed that Ron was panting slightly as if he had been running. "Ron are you ok? You look like you been for a jog"

On hearing the question Ron realised that he had a package under his arm the contents of which belonged to Kim. "Oh yeah, well I figured that since you bought me this awesome coat for duelling in, I figured I should return the favour by getting you this…" Ron offered Kim the box and watched as she began opening it. "…lucky thing there is a gift shop open here."

Kim's eyes lit up as she pulled out what can only be described as a 'Kim' version of Ron's jacket that she had bought. It was black and the only difference was the fact it was shorter so that if she did zip it up it would still show off her mid-rift (a feature she liked in all her clothes) "Oh Ron, it's wonderful, hold on a second…" Kim slipped off her duel disk and handed it to Mana and whipped the coat around and slipped her arms in it straightening it out to fit nicely, after that she reattached he disk to her wrist, took out her deck and handed it to Ron. "You think you could give me a lucky shuffle for my deck?" She asked with a cute sheepish tone.

"Sure thing K.P" Ron replied taking the deck from her and giving it a professional shuffle, then before giving it back to her Ron kissed the top card for a bit of corny luck and handed it her back.

"Thanks Ron" She gave him a peck on the cheek, then suddenly the roar of the crowd could be heard again as they had returned to their seats and were now waiting for the up coming duel.

Once again Roland's voice game over the speakers in the arena "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, we know why you're here so let's get on with it. Please welcome our duellist. The world famous teen hero Kim Possible and the mysterious Shadow!"

Kim and Ron shared one more hug as Ron Whispered "be careful" softly into her ear then parted for his seat with the others as she headed for the arena.

Kim entered the huge arena to hear the screaming fans all watching her every move, she looked across to her opponent who was walking from the other side to meet her in the centre of the arena. Shadow was wearing simple black pants and a black sleeveless top along with the purple cape and hood that the Rare hunters were known to wear, and the top of the hood bared the Millennium symbol while Shadow bared a sadistic smirk on his face that for a little kid really creeped Kim out. She shook that off however and entered the arena and stood across from Shadow who had already clipped his deck into the duel disk and set life points to 4000.

"You can go first Miss Possible!" Shouted the young duellist still holding that smirk on his face.

"Okay then, good luck" Kim declared as she drew her six cards.

"Oh trust me…." He went on "…you'll need all the luck in THIS duel" Kim simply huffed at his smug words as she watched him draw his first five cards but soon returned her attention to her own hand where a strategy was forming in her mind.

(Kim's turn LP:4000)

"Ok then, I'll start by summoning this… 'Divine Dragon Ragnarok'(atk:1500/def:1000) in attack mode…" Kim paused as her mighty white Dragon appeared on the field wrapped around Kim and locked its sights onto her opponent. "…then I'll set one cards face down and end my turn"

Ron and the others watched on as Kim's turn ended. "I had no idea that Kim used that card?" Said Tea as she looked on "It doesn't seem like the kind of card she would use" Tea looked over to Ron expecting a reply, which she got.

"I think she is trying to go for a 'Divine Dragon' deck" Ron's reply caused everyone to snap away from the duel.

"Divine Dragon…." Joey began "…you mean because of Selvenia?" Joey saw Ron nod in agreement.

"That's right Joey, but something tells me that Kim has a few more surprises in store for us all." Ron then returned his attention back to the duel as Shadow made his move.

(Shadow's Turn LP:4000)

"My move, I draw….and I'll start by playing this, my 'Swords of Concealing Light'…" Joey watched on and sniggered.

"I think that's 'Swords of Revealing Light' kid…" Joey shouted catching the young duellist attention.

"Errr Joey…" Ron began "…that card ISN'T 'Swords of Revealing Light" Saying this caused Joey to feel 3 inches tall.

"W…What do you mean?" He asked as he felt like curling into a ball and hiding under his seat in embarrassment.

"That is the mirror card of the 'Swords of Revealing Light' the 'Swords of Concealing Light' and it has a powerful effect if used properly" Ron's words caused Shadow to continue explaining.

"Yes Wheeler so why don't you sit down and let the duellists who actually KNOW what they are doing play. Now where was I? Oh yes of course the effect of my swords allows me to turn all of your face up monsters into face down defence mode!" Kim watched on as her dragon vanished and face down. "Next I'll play this magic card….Dark World Lightning!"

This caused everyone to gasp at the name of this card, however no one knew what the card was, no one except Ron as he cried out. "Oh No!" His reaction caused the rest of the gang to look over towards him.

"Ron have you heard of that card?" Asked Yugi, Ron however couldn't take his eyes off the duel as he answered.

"Yeah I have Yugi, it's a rare magic card, part of a group of cards known as 'Dark World" The gang all paused for a moment on hearing this.

"Dark World'? What's that?" Mana asked while the others silently begged for an answer.

"The 'Dark World' cards a set of Monster, magic and trap cards that are all formed around an evil universe full of evil creatures. I just hope that is the only 'Dark World' card he has" This caused the others to grow a mixed look of concern and confusion on their faces.

Shadow over heard Ron and went on "You boyfriend is well informed of the 'Dark World' card Miss Possible, however that doesn't change the fact that this card is still active and it allows me to destroy ANY face down card on the field, then as a second effect I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard. So I'll start by destroying that face down monster…" Shadow paused as a huge bolt of lightning struck the face down and shattered it into a little pieces. "…now I'll discard this card…"Shadow paused again as he placed his selected card into the graveyard only to smile widely about it "…but I have some bad news for you, the card I choose was a 'Dark World' monster known as 'Beiige Vanguard of Dark World' (atk:1600/def:1300) and when it is sent from my hand to the graveyard via a card effect I can summon it to the field so I think I will in attack mode…." Shadow's card soon took form as a fiendish looking creature holding a sphere which was primed directly towards Kim. "…but don't threat my dear he won't be on the field for too long as I have an even greater creature, so let's not keep him waiting. I sacrifice my Vanguard to summon my 'Inferno Hammer' (atk:2400/def:0)" and to Shadows command a huge hammer rose from the ground and crushed the Vanguard like a bug, soon however another creature rose from the ground, with a huge red body wearing green pants and belts clipped around its ankles and feet which were bare, in the centre of this creature mighty red gut a huge green mouth like piece was displayed and the head was simply a small skull which was staring down at Kim from this huge body. It grabbed the hammer and held it with such a force that it bent the handle to its will.

"W….what the heck is that thing!!" Shouted Yugi at the top of his lungs as he watched on in shock of this strange new creature.

"I have no idea!" Ron shouted with him also in equal shock.

"You two don't know what it is!?" Joey demanded "Then how are we supposed to know!?"

"What is it exactly….?" Tea asked in a frightful tone "…it's soooo creepy!"

"I have no idea what that thing is meant to be!!" Kim shouted as she looked up towards the huge red creature.

"No one does Miss Possible, and I'm afraid with 2400 attack points, you won't have time to figure it out. Go Inferno Hammer attack her life point directly with INFERNO CRASH!!" The huge monstrosity raised its mighty hammer and brought it crashing down onto Kim's duel disk and her life point down to 1600.

"Oh no…" Ron almost cried out "…Kim's life points have already been knocked down by over half!" Ron was beginning to worry but realised that Kim had more tricks up her sleeves and soon rebuilt his confidence in her. "Come on Kim, you can do! This kid has nothing more then a bad complexion you got the mad duelling skills!"

Hearing her oldest friend giving his support in a way only he could, Kim gave Ron a warm smile then turned back to Shadow with the confident smirk that Ron was more famous for wearing.

"Why are you so happy? You just lost more then half your life points you should be begging for mercy!" Shadow proclaimed as he ended his turn.

(Kim's turn LP:1600)

"That's easy…" Kim said as she drew her card "…because I still have my friends supporting me all the way, that's something YOU don't understand!" Kim shouted in a harsh like tone which was unknown of her.

"The only friend I need is Master Marik!" The young boy snapped back, only to see Kim shake her head, almost as if to suggest she felt sorry for him.

"Really? Well if Marik is your friend, why isn't he here to give you support?" Shadow took a few moments to quickly look around the arena to find Marik was nowhere in sight.

"Just shut up and make your move!" Shouted back the tempered young duellist.

"Alright I will…I summon 'Mystical Elf' in attack mode…!" Seeing the weak elf appear in attack mode caused all the crowd to gasp in shock, seeing Kim make such an amateur mistake was unbelievable. However the only people who weren't shocked by this move were the ones who had seen it before.

"Oh boy…" Joey began "…this looks familiar" He proclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…" added Tea "…this was the first move Ron played on that day we all first met, right Ron?" Tea looked over to Ron who was pulling the same smile which he held the day he played that move.

"Booyah, so we know what card she is going to play next" he said as they all watched on.

"What kind of stupid move was that!?" Shadow demanded.

"Simple, because now I play this… my 'Dark Mirror' magic card and since 'Mystical Elf' is one the field it allows me to special summon my 'Dark Elf' from my hand…" Kim paused as the 'Dark Elf' appeared on the field next to her double. "…and since all mirrors display the opposite of what goes in them I get to switch Mystical Elf into defence mode, and because I have a set card on the field the third effect of my card activates now I gain 500 life points thanks to 'Mystical Elf' and you lose 500 compliments of 'Dark Elf'…" The crowd watched on with more surprise as the two elves began to glow and Kim's life points rose to 2100 while Shadow's dropped to 3500. "Finally I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" The second holographic card appeared on the field next to her first one and Shadow made his move.

(Shadow's turn LP:3500)

"Fine I draw…now I summon my 'Archfiend Soldier'(atk:1900/def:1500) in attack mode!" and to compliment Shadows twisted smile the purple clock wearing sword wielding fiend appeared on the field.

"It doesn't matter…" Kim added "…it still isn't enough to destroy either of my Elves" Kim was surprised to see Shadow chuckle smugly and returned a sick gaze back other towards her.

"This is where I should inform you about the effect of my 'Inferno Hammer' you see when it destroys a monster it can flip another one of your monsters into face down, so basically when I destroy your 'Mystical Elf' with 'Inferno Hammer' I can flip 'Dark Elf' face down and in defence mode, and with only 800 defence points my Archfiend will wipe it out!" Kim did not like the way this strategy was unfolding. "Now 'Inferno Hammer' destroy her 'Mystical Elf' with Inferno Crash!"

The great unknown creature lifted its great hammer and took aim at the innocent elf in front of it. However Kim was ready "I don't think so…reveal trap card 'Negate Attack' this card will stop you in your tracks!" Kim proved she wasn't blowing smoke as Inferno Hammer's hammer stopped an inch from 'Mystical Elf's' face and returned to Shadow's side of the field.

"You got lucky…" Shadow huffed "…fine I'll end my turn!" His tone was still losing pataints with the fact that he hadn't already crushed his opponent.

(Kim's turn LP:2100)

"I draw and first I'll play 'Pot of Greed" it didn't take a genius to figure out what one of the two cards Kim had drawn was when she looked at it then gave Ron a warm glance, her attention soon returned to the duel "…now I'll sacrifice my 'Dark Elf' to summon 'Valcor, the Royal Magician' (atk:400/def:200) in attack mode!" Once again the crowd look on in horror as they saw Kim summon another weak card and in attack mode no less, however once again Ron and the others were not worried as they had seen this move before as well and were more then prepared for what Kim did next. "Now I play this, the magic card 'Reunion of Lovers' now because 'Valcor is on the field I pay half my life points, and I can destroy one face down spell of trap card on you side of the field, but since you don't have any I'll go ahead and use the second effect of this card and special summon 'Magician Valkyrie'(atk:1600/def:1800) from my deck in defence mode…" Kim allowed her 'twin' to grace the field and twirl her sceptre and kneeling with her arms crossed as an X infront of her face before she choose to continue. "…and because 'Magician Valkyrie' and 'Valcor the Royal Magician' are together on the field they gain the attack and defence of one another giving them both 2000 attack and defence points, and with that I think I'll end my turn!"

"I think she is going to do it!" Ron said with a huge enthusiasm in his tone.

"Going to what Ron?" Yugi asked perplexed over Ron's sudden excitement.

"She might actually summon Selvenia!" That news brought a gasp to everyone.

"You mean…" Tea began "…Kim has never summoned Selvenia?" Tea was surprised when she saw Ron nod his head "but she has had that deck for a while, you mean to say she has never summoned Selvenia in the time she has had it?" Tea seemed highly shocked as was everyone else.

"I'm afraid so Tea, but think of how had summoning such a powerful creature is, it is easier to summon an Egyptian God card. With them you can sacrifice ANY three monsters, but with Selvenia you have to have 'Valcor' and 'Magician Valkyrie' as well as two additional spellcaster type monsters, so it requires much more skill to get all the cards needed to summon it….but it's worth the effort"

"Well let's if she can pull it off" Said Yugi as Shadow drew his card.

(Shadow's turn:3500)

"My more, draw…" suddenly a sick smug smile rose on Shadow's face as he saw his card, a card which he knew would bring him victory. "…and now it is time for you to meet the greatest of ALL creatures, but before I do anything I'll activate this…'Graceful Charity' by its effect it lets me draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 and as you know I use 'Dark World' cards so if by chance I have 'Dark Worlds' in my hand and as you know I can discard them to activate their effects, now watch…." Shadow paused to draw his 3 cards and from the look on his twisted face he wasn't disappointed, "…this duel is over Kim Possible, because now I'll send these two cards to the graveyard, the first is a card known as 'Broww Huntsman of Dark World'(atk:1400/def:800) and when he is sent to the graveyard from my hand, I can draw one card from my deck…"Shadow drew one more card then continued "…the second was a monster known as 'Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World'(atk:2300/def:1400) and when he is sent to graveyard I can special summon him BACK to the field, so let's welcome him back!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground and appearing within that bolt of energy was the golden armoured, axe wielding fiend stood on the field spinning its mighty golden axe around before priming the weapon towards Kim. "Now Kim Possible I have 3 monsters on the field and guess what? I'm sacrificing all three of them to summon one of the most feared creatures in Duel Monster, 'Obelisk the Tormentor'(atk:4000/def:4000)!"

Suddenly the clouds turned black a storm had picked up and Shadow's 3 monsters all vanished from the field, soon however the huge towering body of the great Egyptian God rose behind Shadow, its body so massive only it's upper body could fit within the arena. Obelisk's huge fist crashed down on either side of Shadow and the great beast stared Kim dead in the eyes.

"Stare into the eye of defeat Kim Possible!" Shadow crackled as the teen hero gazed in shock and ore at the huge monster infront of her.

"So that is what an Egyptian God card looks like up close…" Said Ron as he shared in Kim's shock of seeing this card. "…what power!" Ron finished almost in a gasp, his breath was truly being taken away by this mighty behemoth.

"Don't forget Shadow…" Kim intervened "…because of the effect of my 'Magician Valkyrie' you can't target any other spellcaster type monster but her! And she is in defence mode so do your worst!" Shadow then looked ahead to notice that the only card he could attack was in defence mode. That however did not distaste the smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter, you're only delaying the inevitable, my Obelisk will tear your defences down to nothing! Attack Obelisk with Fist of Fury!" Shadow's command echoed in and around the arena as the mighty God took aim at Kim's look-alike.

"I don't think so Shadow, I activate the quick-play magic card 'Unity'…" Kim revealed her face down card of a group of people in a circle joining their hands on top of one another in the middle, "…and this card will show you the kind of power that comes with TRUE friendship. You see I can choose one monster on my side of the field and then for the rest of the rest of this turn the defence points of that monsters will increase by the total sum of the defence points of all the monsters on me side of the field, and with each of my monster having 2000 defence points my 'Magician Valkyrie' will gain a total of 4000 points giving her 6000 points!"

Shadow along with all the others watching were amazed to see Kim's 3 monsters all reach out and stop Obelisk's fist dead in its tracks, after a few minutes of failing to destroy its target Obelisk mighty clenched fist returned to Shadow's side of the field, Shadow stood with his mouth agape as he great monsters power was defied and he lost 2000 life points difference leaving him with 1500. "It doesn't matter Kim about you little 'bond' or whatever you call it, I have the greatest monster on the field and you can't have a monster stronger then it anywhere in you deck so just give up. I'll end my turn, so show me you pathetic move!"

(Kim's turn LP:2100)

Kim drew her card and her eyes near enough exploded out of the cheerleaders head when she saw the card which now graced her hand. She looked up at Shadow with a grin that said 'I win'

"Shadow, I really feel sorry for you…" Shadow looked at Kim puzzled "…you don't seem to understand true friendship or what it's like to find that one person who means the world to you, and it is because of that, you're not going to win!"

"You're wrong…!" Shadow argued back "…Marik is my friend and the only reason he isn't here is because he already know I'm going to win!" Shadow believed he had a good argument there but Kim simply shook her head.

"Even if Marik thinks you can win, that shouldn't stop him from being here to SHOW you his support, that is what a real friend would do. Not demand you to steal cards for them!"

Shadow then loosed his pataints "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" He demanded.

"I know that I have a bond with Ron that makes you Egyptian God card look weak, but first I activate this, my 'Monster Reborn' and I'll use it to bring back my 'Dark Elf!" Kim waited as her Elf returned to the field, "…now it's time to summon a card that represents the power of the bond Ron and I share, the kind of bond YOU don't seem to understand 'The Ultimate Spell of Unity!" Ron's eyes lit up as that special card that was last played a few months ago when he played it in honour of his love for her.

"Here we go!" Ron shouted in excitement unable to contain himself as Kim continued her move.

"This card can only be played when 'Magician Valkyrie' and 'Valcor the Royal Magician' are on the field as well as two additional spellcaster type monsters are on the field, first I have to tribute my two spellcasters so I'm sorry but my elves have say goodbye so I can summon this a creature that will teach the power of unity…" Soon Kim's monsters vanished from the field and the two lovers joined their sceptres together and took aim towards the thunder clouds still hanging because of Obelisk, they then fired a huge beam of light into the sky where it vanished. However after a few strikes of lightning the mighty longed scaled body of the great Dragon could be seen coiling down from the clouds and the same blinding light that displayed the last time this mighty creature was summoned, every being in its wake looked up in sheer ore and amazement, this creature was making an impression and only 6 people in the arena had seen this beast once before. As the two Magicians leaped onto this creatures yinyang tattooed head Kim announced the presents of this God like monster "…Selvenia the Divine Dragon of Unity!!"

Shadow looked up in pure fear as this monster towered over Obelisk with it's golden eyes staring a whole straight threw him. "S…So what…!?" Shadow shouted back with a slight tremor in his voice, "…what is soo special about that card!?" He demanded.

"Simple…" Kim smiled "…because it gains the total attack and defence points of 'Valcor' and 'Magician Valkyrie' who both have 2000 thanks to Valcor's effect, which means 'Selvenia' has 4000 attack points!"

"So what is Kim going to do…?" Joey asked "…destroy both 'Selvenia' and 'Obelisk'? Cause I don't think destroying a card that represents the bond between you two just to win a duel is a good way to prove how she feels about you Ron?" Joey was answered by a warm smile of Ron who's gaze was still focused on Kim.

"Don't worry Joey…said Ron calmly "…Selvenia isn't going anywhere" Joey could only look on in confusion until Kim made things all to clear.

"Shadow there is something you need to know about Selvenia…" Kim paused until Shadow gave her his undivided attention "…Selvenia is not called the Dragon of Unity for nothing, you see it get's its power from the bond of love between Valcor and Magician Valkyrie and as long as they both remain on the field….Selvenia can't be destroyed by battle!" Shadow along with everyone else gasped in shook to this news.

"Ron is that true?" Tea asked only to be answered by a short nod from Ron who was still grinning.

"Now selvenia, go and end this…" Kim shouted from the top of her lungs causing her Dragon to react accordingly.

"NO…!!" Shadow screamed "Obelisk can beat you pathetic bond attack with FIST OF FURY!" Obelisk obeyed throwing its fist towards the mighty Dragon.

"Your rage and anger will not save you here, not when you face the power of unity. Attack Selvenia with Unified Spectrum Nova!!" The huge Dragon charged the beam in its mouth and fired it directly towards Obelisk and its opposing fist. The impact was huge however the right arm of the Egyptian God simply shattered and that was soon followed by the rest of the mighty God being completely destroyed and its presents being ripped from the field in a blaze of glory.

"NO!! MY GOD CARD!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Shadow demanded was he grabbed his head as if to stop if from blowing up.

"You still don't get it do you? Valcor I think it is fitting you end this duel, so attack with Blazing Helix!" To Kim's command her favourite card leapt off Selvenia's head and preformed a somersault before priming his staff towards Shadow and firing a huge fireball directly at him knocking his life points to 0.

The holograms vanished and at first the crowd were silent, none of them could really believe what had just happened. It was Roland who broke this silence "There you have it ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this duel is Kim Possible!" That was the crowds cue to explode in an up roar of applause and cheer, from this fantastic duel. "Well folks there you have it the first four quarter-finals are done, now we are going to take a 2 hour interval to give our duellists a chance to rest up and get some refreshments maybe modify their decks if need be. Please be at the central Blue Eyes dome in two hours as the first of our two semi-final match ups will be Ron Stoppable vs. Marik Ishtar"

Everyone had now left and Ron, Yugi and the others had joined Kim. Ron had already given Kim her kiss for winning and now they looked over towards Shadow who had collapsed to his knees to his loss.

"You won…." He said in an almost whisper "…because you had your friends, and cause you….love that guy" Shadows words were muttered in a confused tone as he stared towards the ground until he saw a shadow lame over him, he turned around to see his master Marik standing over him with the arms of Shego crossed. "M…master Marik, you came to support me. Even though I lost the duel" A slight smile rose in the corner of Shadows mouth. Marik was his friend, he must be why else would be here now to offer support.

Marik soon showed the young boy his was no friend when he suddenly charged up Shego's plasma hand and sent the young boy flying over towards the other side of the arena. Shadow looked over in shock and horror as he cradled the area of his body Marik had hit, thankfully Marik did not use all of Shego's strength thus saving a scar, however it still like hell.

"I don't understand Master!" Shadow almost begged as Marik broke out laughing.

"You fool, I don't associate with people who lose, you weren't strong enough to beat Kim and now it is up to me to end all this on my own!"

Shadow soon felt tears form in his eyes "b…but I thought you were my friend?" His lip quivered as he felt on the border line of bursting out into a fit of tears.

"Friend? AHAHAHAHAHAH, I don't believe in friends, the only person I'll EVER need is myself, and when I defeat YOU Ron in the next match it will only be a matter of time before I win the Millennium Puzzle and use its powers to take over the world!!" Marik then left and allowered his manic laughter to echo around them until they were gone.

Shadow slowly rose to his feet and looked over toward the group of friends who had witnessed the whole thing, he found the card they were waiting for and approached them slowly with his head hung in shame. He stood across from Yugi and held out Obelisk "Yugi…" He said "…I was an idiot to ever trust Marik I know that now, it's just I've spent my whole life alone and he was the first one who ever seemed to 'care' about me, but now I see that he never saw me as a friend but a mere puppet to help him get the things he wanted. Yugi can you ever forgive me and maybe even call me your friend? I'll understand if you don't but I have to know"

Yugi slowly took the card from Shadow and smiled warmly. "Of course I can forgive you Shadow, you are now free from Mariks corruption, and we'll be happy to be your friend"

Shadow looked up at his new friends who were all now smiling back at him. "Thank you guys so much, and I promise I'll do anything I can to help you stop Marik!" Shadow was filled with a new confidents and was smiling the warmest anyone had ever seen him, for he now had friends.

"So what are we going to do for two hours?" Joey asked as the whole gang left the arena of the latest battle.

"Well why don't you guys check out the rides…." Said the Yugi "…I need to have a talk with Ron" That caused everyone to look concerned.

"You sure Yug?" Joey asked not likin the idea of them going off to enjoy themselves while they spoke.

"Yes I'm Joey you guys go and have fun and we'll meet you at the central cloak in an hour, ok?"

As the group began to walk off Kim stayed. "Ron I wanted to spend some time with you" She pleaded with her puppy dog pout which required all of Ron's strength to refuse.

"It's ok Kim, I'll tell you what I talk with Yugi for an hour then the second hour I'm all yours" That little bit of news was enough for Kim to nod and give Ron one final peck on the cheek before leaving with the others.

As Ron and Yugi walked off they heard the faint echoes of their friends making plans. "So what should we go on first?" Joey asked.

"I want to try the 'Doom Dozer' over coaster…" said Shadow "…it looks awesome"

"Ok…" Joey shouted cheerfully "…last one there is a rotten egg!" All of them soon walked off in the distants as Ron and Yugi went off to discuss more important matter about Marik and the dangers he has in store for Ron, along with the rest of the world!


	13. 2 Hours till Showdown

Authors Note: Hi again everyone and welcome back to the next chapter. No duelling in this one I'm afraid, this is just another 'break' chapter but will be the last one now until all the duels are done. So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

**2 Hours till showtime!**

Kaiba land was alive with the sound of spectators and duellist alike frolicking within the confines of the amusement park. In the centre of this park stood a huge building in the shape of the head of Blue Eyes white Dragon on the outside, the inside however was a huge duelling arena where the final duels of the tournament would be held but now was empty save for 2 people, Ron and Yugi wandered into the empty arena and stood in the very spot where Ron would be duelling.

"So you'll be duelling right here…?" Said Yugi with his arms crossed and his eyes surveying the area "…are you ready for it?"

Ron walked along side him with his hands tucked in his pocket "I'm as ready as I'm gonna be Yugi, but to be honest from what I have seen and heard about Marik he is going to be tough to beat"

"Agreed, that is why Ron I have a card to loan you for your duel" Said Yugi as he pulled out the card in question and presented it to Ron.

As the blonde haired young man turned towards Yugi his eyes popped open and nearly fell clean out of his head as he instantly recognised the long red and black body and the to enormous wings along with two mouths. "I….is that….'Slifer the Sky Dragon!?" Ron said with almost every last inch of breath in his lungs. "Yugi I….I can't except this…"

"I insist Ron…." Yugi interrupted "…you are going up against the most powerful the three Egyptian Gods and you are going to need Slifer, so please take it"

Ron slowly reached out and took Slifer from his friends hand and stared at it in ore, this was the first time Ron had ever held one the three Egyptian God cards so this was a momentous occasion. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence as Ron gazed into the eyes of Slifer until he heard an eagle like screech in the back of his mind, it was faint at first but it soon grew louder until Ron could no longer ignore it.

"What's the matter Ron?" Asked Yugi as he saw Ron's trouble.

Ron soon realised it was the roars of Horus he could hear and suddenly did something truly surprising. Handing the card back he said "Thanks Yugi but I won't be needing Slifer"

"What!?" Yugi gasped as he saw his Egyptian God card being handed back to him, who in their right would refuse the help of an Egyptian God card? Answer, someone who knew they wouldn't need it. "Are you sure Ron?" Yugi asked again as he took his Dragon of the sky back.

"Absolutely Yugi, it is weird but I can almost…hear Horus telling me that we can do it without Slifer and I trust my deck, so I'll be fine"

Yugi slipped Slifer back into his deck and smiled warm at his friend "I understand Ron, you truly do trust your cards, and it is that respect for the heart of the cards that will bring you victory" He said laying his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let's go and meet the others?" Said Yugi as he began to head for the door, much to Ron's surprise.

"Wait, it's been an hour already?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, 45 minutes to be exact, you were holding that Slifer for a while" Yugi replied with a small chuckle as the two walked on out and headed to the centre of the park where a huge fountain with a statue of Blue Eyes White Dragon on top of it was erected.

The two waited for five or so minutes until they heard the laughter of their friends in the distant. When they looked over they noticed that Joey had bought a huge ball of cotton candy and was eating it with much vigour, they then noticed that the youngest and newest member of their group was collapsed and being piggy backed by Tristan.

They all rejoined quickly and Kim gave Ron quick kiss on his cheek which said '_I missed you_'. Ron then noticed young Shadow had to ask "What happened to him?" He requested as Kim laced herself through his arm and stood next to him.

"Oh he just over did it…." Joey replied after swallowing a huge lump of sweet fluffy candy.

"In one hour?" Yugi replied, stunned that someone could exhaust themselves so quickly.

"No…" Tristen began "…the poor kid just ate like four chilli cheese dogs before going on the 'Doom Dozer' over coaster and made himself sick, I'm gonna go and take him to the infirmary so he can lie down until the next round"

"Alright let's go then" Ron said, however as he began to set off with the others he felt Kim tugging on his arm to go the other way. Ron stopped and looked at Kim in confusion. "What's the matter K.P?" He asked as he felt himself being dragged away. The others noticed and stopped to see Kim and Ron walk away.

"Ron you promised you would spend the rest of this break with me when you were finished talking to Yugi" Ron blushed slightly as he had forgotten, while the rest of the group giggled among themselves.

"Oh, sorry Kim I forgot…" Ron said before turning to the others "…we'll meet you guys at the central arena, in an hour ok?"

The others nodded before heading off to the infirmary with their sick friend. Ron and Kim however head back to the hotel which was only five minutes from the central arena and headed up to their room. On entering it didn't take Kim long to whip off Ron's coat along with her own and discard them to the floor before tackling him onto the sofa in the lounge of the wonderful suite. When Ron next opened his eyes all he could see was Kim's rich red hair burying into his chest as her arms wrapped firmly found his chest and under his arms.

He gently stroked her crimson locks which caused her to sigh with a delight she only had when she snuggled up with he boyfriend. "I've been waiting for this ALL day" She said as she tangled her legs with his and their bodies pressed against each other.

"Why didn't we do this first thing this morning?" Ron asked as Kim looked up to him in the eyes.

"Because someone didn't set the alarm cloak and we ended up missing Yugi's duel" Kim replied with a mocking glare.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Said Ron with a chuckle as Kim lay besides him their bodies still entwined on the sofa.

"Speaking of Yugi…." Kim began as they held each other warmly, their shoes seemed to have slipped off on their own and landed in a small pile at the end of the sofa. "….what was it Yugi wanted to talk to you about?"

As Ron held Kim he gently stroked her arms with his thumbs as he answered "Oh he just wanted me to borrow Silfer from him to duel Marik." That caused Kim to shoot into an upright position and looked down at Ron who was still lying there is as nothing had happened.

"Yugi offered to loan you Slifer….!?" She waited to see Ron nod his head before continuing "…well let's have a look" Kim asked in excitement, she had never seen Slifer up close before.

"Errr sorry Kim…" Ron started "….but I don't have Slifer, I turned Yugi's offer down" With that Kim's eyes almost popped open in surprise on hearing this.

"What, Why!?" Kim asked in shock.

"I don't need it Kim, don't ask me how I just don't" Ron said in a calm tone as he sat up next to her.

Kim thought to herself for a few moments before looking back at him. "You spoke to Horus didn't you?" She asked which caused Ron to look as surprised as she was when she heard he hadn't taken Slifer.

"H…how do you know?" Ron asked in a tone that was losing breath from his gasp "I never even told you about that"

Kim rested her hand atop of Ron's lap and smiled warmly at him to reply "Well I guess it was a feeling, like the other night when I predicted the top three cards of your deck. Ever since you told me about how you got Horus I always had this weird feeling you were…meant to have it, then what with all that happened in your duel against Kaiba, how Shadi came to you and said you had become connected with Horus. I guess it would make sense that Horus would be the one to tell you not to take Slifer, I mean there ain't a duellist around who wouldn't have taken that card if it was offered to them, but I know you will beat Marik Ron cause I'll be there cheering you all the way" Kim proclaimed proudly as she curled her feet up on the couch while nuzzling her head into Ron's shoulder, lacing her arms around him.

Ron treated Kim's hair which he always found to be so 'flippy' and treated it as a pillow, rubbing his face into it and taking in the strawberry scent which it carried. "Thanks Kim, but don't forget you still have your duel with Yugi. Think your ready to take on the King of Games?" He asked with a smile.

"Well seeing as how I was taught by the only person to beat him, I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be….but I have to beat Yugi" That cause Ron to look confused, he knew Kim could be competitive but her tone just then suggested she HAD to beat Yugi like her life depended on it.

"Why do you say that K.P?" He asked.

"Because then I'll be in for a chance to duel you. You see all the time you spent teaching me we haver never actually duelled one another and I've always wanted to go up against you. Ron you taught me everything and I want to show you how much I've learned by duelling you, sure you've watched all my duels but I feel as if I won't be a true duellist until I face the one who taught me" Kim's words surprised Ron, he never knew Kim felt that strongly about proving herself to him.

"I know you'll do great Kim, remember you can do anything and I love you" Ron almost whispered in her ear before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Soon Ron felt Kim pushing against him till he found himself lying back down on the couch with Kim wrapped in his arms.

"I love you too Ron…" she whispered in the softest tone "…now can we please forget about duelling and saving the world, until you have to duel again. I just want to enjoy this moment with you, I want to just act like a normal girl who can hold her boyfriend like this and not worry about saving the world from ancient evils" Saying that caused Kim to hold Ron even tighter as if to make sure he didn't slip out of her grip.

"Sure Kim, whatever you want you get….you're my girl" Ron chuckled as the two lay there holding each other for the remaining time they had left until Ron would have to enter the shadows and face the most maniacal duellist to ever wear a duel disk, Marik Ishtar. Ron however knew Kim and his other friends would be there to support and in the end, that is all Ron really cared about his friends and his love Kim Possible.

At the infirmary of Kaiba land the gang had taken Shadow to lay down and perk up before Ron was forced to duel. Shadow now sat on the edge of his bed with the others around him.

"Are you feeling better now Shadow?" Joey asked, as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better now thanks" he said as the coloured returned to his face.

"Well we're gonna go head to the arena, the next round start soon and Yugi has to check in, you going to be ok?" Joey asked again.

"Again man I'll be fine. I'll be there before the next rounds start I'm just going to let my head come back down to earth first. I'll meet you there" He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok then, come on guys let's go" Joey insisted as the group walked off and headed for the central duelling dome only to notice that Mana was not joining them.

"If it's ok guys…." She said "…I'd like to stay with Shadow, you know so he ain't lonely" finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure that's cool Mana we'll save you two a seat, Later" Waved Joey as did the others as they vanished from the room and left while Mana took a seat next to Shadow's bed.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Shadow asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you've just been betrayed by who you thought was your only friend, I guess I noticed that friends mean a lot to you and that, you actually very sensitive and I guess I….I guess I like you….a lot" Mana blurted out with her cheeks being flustered with a shade of crimson.

Shadow looked at her and soon started blushing himself as the two stared into each others eyes Shadow soon manage to say "You know, I think I'm starting to feel much better….Thanks Mana" He said.

Mana smiled with excitement and was about to reply to his comment an announcement from Roland was heard through the speakers. "Attention everyone, the first semi-final round will begin in 10 minutes please can all duellist please make their way to the central duelling arena and prepare to duel, this is your 10 minute warning that is all"

When the announcement was over Shadow and Mana looked at each other and smiled. Shadow leapt off the bed and offered his hand to Mana "Shall we go and cheer on our friends?" He asked with a warm smile.

Mana blushed again and took his hand simply nodding the two took off in a run to watch the rest of the tournament….together.


	14. Marik Ishtar Vs Ron Stoppable

Author's Note: Hello and welcome, well here we go the huge showdown between Ron and Marik. Just to point out that the theme songs to this particular chapter is 'Blow me Away' and 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin, I think it suits and plus they are both cool songs and that isn't stopped me before lol. Anyway on with the duel. Sorry it took so long getting up, been really busy hope this makes up for it.

**Chapter 14**

**Marik Ishtar Vs Ron Stoppable**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." Shouted Roland into the microphone "…welcome to the semi-finals, so let's please welcome our next two duellist" The crowd went into an uproar of cheers as only one of the two duellist began to walk out into the huge arena.

Yugi and the others were shocked at the sight. "Wait…" Shouted Yugi "…where is Ron!?" The rest of gang gasped as they noticed Ron was not walking out along with Marik and Kim was still nowhere in sight.

The crowd had soon become silent as Marik walked to the centre of the arena and crossed his arms in awaiting for Ron. Ron Stoppable please report to the duelling arena…." Roland announced only to see no sign of the blonde haired duellist.

The gang watched on until they were soon joined by Mana and Shadow. "Hey guys…"said Shadow "….What's going on?" The friends looked over towards the coffee however only Tea took 'real' notice of them holding hands and giggled with delight at the sight of the two.

"The duel is ready to start and Ron is nowhere to be seen…." Replied Joey "…and Kim is missing too" Shadow and Mana joined the group in worry.

"I wonder where he could be?" Roland said to himself and away from the Microphone. Until he heard Marik chuck manically.

"Maybe he got scared and went home to cry in his girlfriends arms AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!" However Marik's laughter was short lived as he caught a glimpse of the entrance way to the arena and recognised the blonde hair and brown eyes walking from the darkness along with his red haired green eyed female companion.

"Well here we go folks…." Roland began as he noticed Ron's arrival "….better late then never let's here it for Ron Stoppable!" The crowd let loose with a huge applause as Ron was stopped part way by Kim who quickly pulled him in for one last kiss of luch on his cheek before heading up to the stands to meet the others, as Ron continued to make his way towards his opponent the roof of the huge 'Blue Eyes' dome started opening to let in the bright blue midday sky pour onto the arena floor as Ron met Marik in the centre of the duelling platform, Roland soon stood in between the two. "Now seeing as how this is a semi-final match up, in the interest of fairness you are to each shuffle the others deck. So when that is done return to your respective sides of the field and come out duelling!" Roland then left and allowed the two to exchange decks and began shuffling.

Ron Glared sternly at Marik who simply display that manic smile back at him. "You were a fool to challenge me Stoppable…." Said Marik smugly "….what took you so long anyway!?" He demanded as he handed Ron's deck back to him.

"Oh I was just enjoying some alone time with the girl I love…." Ron replied as he took his deck and offered Marik his deck back "….I guess you wouldn't know anything about THAT though….would you?" Ron smirked back as Marik snatched his deck away. The two then returned to their sides of the field and activated their duel disks with life points totalling up to 4000.

Marik and Ron stared over at one another until they both yelled to the Gods themselves "LET'S DUEL!"

Marik smiled with a grin that shook everyone who looked at it down to the core. "I'll start this duel off, but before I do anything….I think it's time to make this duel more interesting…." Marik paused as he pulled out the Millennium Rod and raised it high into the air. "…by turning it into a Shadow Game! Mwahahahahaha!" Mari's laughter echoed throughout the Arena as the clouds blackened and formed around them, it soon consumed the entire park.

"Oh no…!" Yugi yelled as he recognised all to well this particular atmosphere "….Ron is now playing a Shadow Game, his very life is at stake here" He proclaimed as Kim joined them.

"Don't worry Yugi…." Kim began as she sat down "…Ron know what he is doing" Her words brought a silent confidents to them all as they watched Marik begin this epic duel with his opening turn.

(Mari's Turn LP:4000)

"I'll explain how this particular Shadow Game will be played when needs be…." Said Marik as he drew his sixth card. "…but for now I'll summon 'Newdoria'(atk:1200/def:800) in defence mode then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn.

Marik not wishing to waste anytime quickly set his cards and allowed for their holograms to appear on the field before crossing is arms and awaiting Ron's move.

(Ron's Turn LP:4000)

"A quick start huh? Ok I'm game and I think I'll start by playing this, my 'Heavy Storm' Magic card…" Ron paused as the winds suddenly began to pick up to a massive level. "…this card creates a storm so powerful it destroys all magic and trap cards on both our fields, but since I don't have any it looks like you lucked out with this one!" Ron watched as Mari's two face down cards were blown away, however Marik seemed to be pleased with it as his sick snigger crept up again. "Did I miss the joke?" Asked Ron as he raised an eyebrow at Mari's laughter.

"You fool…you ARE the joke…." Marik allowed for his insult to set in before continuing "…you see the cards you destroyed are two very special cards that activate when they are destroyed, so reveal…. 'Statue of the Wicked' since you destroyed these two cards I can now summon two 'wicked tokens'(Atk:1000/Def:1000) to the field!" Ron watched in shock as the two golden statue's appeared on the field both wearing a smile that matched Mari's.

"Oh boy…" Joey said "…this doesn't look good"

"Yeah…" Shadow continued "….it's only the second turn and Marik has three monsters on the field, it won't be long now till he summons Ra" Shadow stated, Kim however seem to think Shadow was wrong as she smiled on towards Ron.

"Don't worry Shadow…" said Kim eventually as the rest looked at her confused "…something tells me that Ron was it covered" Her gaze was fixed on Ron's smile which clearly told her that he had a plan.

"Ok Marik…" Ron chuckled "…I'll give you that one but don't be too smug about it, cause I haven't even finished my turn yet. So now I'll summon my 'Lord of Dragon' (atk:1200/def:1100) in attack mode…" Marik huffed as the hologram appeared on Ron's side of the field "….next I'll play the magic card 'Flute of Summoning Dragon' and it allows me to Special Summon up to two more Dragon type monsters from my hand to the field…" Ron paused again as a flute appeared and his monster began to blow on it. "Now I'll choose these 'Masked Dragon' and 'Armed Dragon Lv3" The field was then consumed by Ron's tag team of Dragons.

"Awesome…" Cheered Mana "…now Ron has three monsters on the field too, Marik is going down!" She applauded as Kim simply kept her proud smile.

"I knew he had a plan" She whispered to herself as she watched Ron continue his move.

"Now I think I'll have my 'Lord of Dragon' attack your 'Newdoria' so go!" The dragon lord charged over towards the fiend and struck it down causing it to blow into shards of holographic glass.

Everyone was surprised however when they noticed that Marik was smiling contempt. "Thank you Ron, you've activated my monsters special effect. You see whenever this monster is destroyed in battle, I can select another monster to take with it…." The crowd gasped "…and since your 'Lord of Dragon' has already attacked I think I'll take your 'Masked Dragon'!"

Just as Marik finished his claim a few shards of glass reassembled into Newdoria's hand and it raced over to grab Ron's Dragon, Ron however had different plans. "Sorry Marik but my 'Lord of Dragon' has an effect also…." Ron allowed his monsters actions to speak louder then words as 'Lord of Dragon' leapt in the way of the flying hand and grabbed it before it reached the Dragon. "…you see as long as 'Lord of Dragon' is face up on the field you cannon designate any Dragon type monsters as the target for your cards effects, so the only card you can choose is my 'Lord of Dragon!" As Ron said this, the loose hand of Newdoria grabbed 'Lord of Dragon' and dragged him down into the ground and destroying him. "Nice try Marik…" Ron grinned "…but it wasn't good enough, now 'Masked Dragon' and Armed Dragon' attack his two 'Wicked' tokens, let's see how wicked they are with a little Dragon treatment!" Ron's monsters charged forward and destroyed both tokens then soon returned to Ron's side of the field. "and with that I'll end my turn." Ron said with a smile as his friends cheered for his successful attempt to stop Ma\rik from getting 3 monsters on the field to summon Ra.

(Mari's Turn LP:4000)

"Very well my turn…." Marik drew his card and soon a sick grin rose on his face "….I really hope you don't have anything special in your hand Stoppable as I'm playing this 'Card Destruction" Marik held his card up for the whole world to see, much to Ron's horror.

"NO!" He screamed as he looked at the two cards he had in his hand. One of them was Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 "Not that card, anything but that!" Ron's screams caused his friends to figure out the card Ron was about to lose.

"Oh no!" Cried Yugi as he and all the other saw Ron send his two cards to the graveyard one being the ever powerful Horus. "Ron has lost Horus to the Graveyard!"

The others were watching on in worry as Ron's best monsters was taken away from him.

"This is bad…" Stated Shadow "…that was Ron's best monster, how is he going to get it back?" The young duellist asked as the others simply continued to watch on ignoring Shadow's question.

"Come on Ron…" Kim pleaded "…you may have lost Horus but I know you can pull through this, we're here for you!" Kim felt like crying as she saw her shout of encouragement was practically ignored by Ron as he stared blankly at his duel disk and drew his two new cards, along with Marik who drew three to replace the three he lost.

"But I'm afraid it's not over yet Stoppable, because now I play this 'Delinquent Duo, now all I have to do is pay 1000 life points then we can both select one card from you hand and discard it to the graveyard!" Mari's move caused Ron to gasp all the air from his lungs as he saw that the two cards he had drawn were non other then Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 and Lv 6. Ron's body began to shake as he had no choice but to send his two monsters to the graveyard, he never noticed the strange stream of red light seep from Marik and vanish into the black sky.

"I'll choose the card on the right, and since you only have one more card to select Ron I guess you must choose that!" Marik broke out in more laughter as Ron with shaking hands sent his only two cards to the graveyard. "Oh don't feel bad Stoppable…" Marik taunted "…as I'm about to make it up to you" That caused Ron to give him a very blank and confused stare, how could Marik make it up to him? All soon became clearer as Mark continued " You see I feel bad about making your most powerful monster utterly useless to you, so I will give you one of MY powerful monster in its place!"

Out of anyone, Joey knew exactly where Marik was going and called out to hoes friend "RON, WATCH OUT HE'S GONNA….!" But Joey was cut off as Marik continued his turn.

"First I'll sacrifice YOUR two monsters to summon it to your side of the field, so come to us now 'Lava Golem'(Atk:3000/Def:2500). Ron's eyes widen until suddenly he felt sweat trickle down his face as his temperature rise. Before Ron could object he found himself being surrounded by a cage that was just big enough to hold him, the cage then was lifted a few feet into the air as it hung from the monster of Lava. "Now don't say I never give you anything Stoppable!"

Marik continued to laugh out loud in his madness, as the veins popped around his face and the symbol on his head glowed ever more brightly. It was then that Shadow noticed something. "Hey guys Marik has made a huge mistake" That caused the others to look over towards the young boy.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mana sitting next to him.

"Well Marik Special Summon Lava Golem to Ron's side of the field, however because he played Delinquent Duo earlier he only has 3000 life points left, and due to Lava Golems effect Marik can't summon a monster this turn to his side of the field. All Ron has to do now is attack with Lava Golem and he'll win." Shadow's enthusiasm caused Mana's eyes along with Tea, Tristan and Joey to light up. However Yugi and Kim knew better.

"Don't count Marik out yet Shadow…" said Yugi in an upset tone as the gang stopped celebrating. "…Marik is a manipulative duellist and likes to toy with his opponents, he has something sinister planned" Said the King of Games in a disso pointed tone.

"Yeah…." Kim added "…and Ron knows it too" On saying this everyone looked back towards Ron who was still sternly focused on Marik, he knew deep down Marik wasn't done and could only watch as Marik continued his move.

"Next I'll play 'Monster Reborn' which allows me to revive one monster from the graveyard, and I'll choose this….my 'Revival Jam' (atk:1500/def:500)" Ron's eyes opened wide as this blue jelly monster wiggled and danced on the field in an odd fashion "He may not look like much but go ahead and attack, you'll find there is a reason he is known as Revival Jam!" Marik shouted in a taunting fashion.

"Ok…." Ron stated "…my move!"

(Ron's turn LP:4000)

Ron drew his card, however before he could even look at it he felt like being sick as an energy stream began to seep from his back and into thin air. Ron could feel his very energy being ripped from him and when the stream had gone Ron dropped to his knees, it had felt like he had just ran a 100 miles in full sprint without a single break.

"What just happened!?" He demanded in panting breath. He looked up to see Mari's sick grin laughing back at him.

"What you're feeling Stoppable is the effects of our shadow game. Every time we lose life points, we lose a piece of our life. So guess what happens when you life points WILL reach 0!" Marik explained in a sly tone of confidents.

"But wait…" Ron began as he clambered to one knee "…when you lost 1000 life points before why weren't you effected!?" He demanded still remaining on one knee, his legs like jelly refusing to support him.

"You fool…" Marik said "…of course I was effected, I just happen to be more prepared then you, you see to survive here you need to have a strong mind and something tells me you don't qualify you weak minded fool!" Marik broke out in more laughter as he noticed Ron still struggling to get to his feet.

Kim felt like crying seeing Ron like this but by doing that she would only convince Ron more that he couldn't win. She slammed her eyes shut to disperse any tears then snapped them open and aimed then in Ron's direction it was time to do what she did best, cheer for her Ron. "Don't listen to him Ron, you ARE strong I know you are…" Kim's screams of encouragement finally broke through and Ron turned his attention towards her to see all his friends offering their support. Then he heard the roar of Horus in the back of his mind again, it was at that point Ron realised he still had his friends and he could still turn this one around. It was then Kim continued to shout "…Ron I know you better then anyone and just like things seemed bad when you duelled Bakura and Drakken, you still pulled through because we never stopped believing in you, and we haven't stopped now!"

That caused Ron to feel a new power enter his body, all this feel of unity and the fact his friends were never going to leave him made Ron feel like everything will still turn out ok. He slowly rose to his feet much to Mari's surprise.

"B…but how!?" Marik demanded as he saw Ron at full statue and smirking his famous smirk.

"I guess one of the advantages of being with a teen hero means you never tire quickly, this duel is still on Marik and I isn't out yet! Not by a long shot!"

Although Marik was slightly peeved by Ron's second wind his grin of confidents soon returned knowing Ron couldn't win. "Very well buffoon so you're not as effected by the shadows as I thought. However don't assume that means you're going to win, thanks to my 'Revival Jam' my life points are safe so all I have to do is wait another 3 turns and my 'Lava Golem' will take you apart from the inside don't you get it…..!?" Marik shouted as he deformed Shego's face with the wide open eyes small pupils and vains popping up all over his face which really creped Ron out "…YOU CAN'T WIN AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mari's laughter echoed through and shook the air causing Ron to think about how he was going to get out of this.

"_Mari's right, I mean sure I can take the strain of this shadow game but I can't touch him as long as that dancing jelly is in my way. As powerful as this monster of mine is it is useless against Mari's…Wait a minute, Lava Golem maybe Mari's monster but it's STILL a monster and it's on MY side of the field, if I got a monster with 5 or 6 stars I could sacrifice Lave Golem…_" It was then Ron realised he was still holding the card he drew in his hand "…_of course, with all these distractions I never even looked the card I drew_" Slowly Ron lifted the card and gazed upon it only to have his eyes widen with happiness, he wasn't out of this duel yet.

"Alright Marik, it's on! I now sacrifice Lava Golem…" Hearing this caused Marik to flinch slightly "…in order to summon this…Armed Dragon Lv 5!" The cage surrounding Ron soon disperse dropping Ron to the floor, soon the entire molten beast was gone and was soon replaced by the spiky Dragon which let out a huge roar on its summoning "Now Armed Dragon destroy his Revival Jam with Inferno Roar!" The Dragon soon lashed out and struck down the blue slimy beast into little pieces of blob. Marik covered his face as the pieces flew past him, however soon returned to his grin..

"Nice try Stoppable, but did you forget that my Revival Jam simply reforms?" Marik allowed for his creature to reappear and begin its dancing again. Ron however also began to smile which confused Marik until Ron explained.

"I didn't forget Marik, but don't forget for Revival Jam to revive it has to be destroyed and let's not forget what happens now to my Armed Dragon since it destroyed a monster!" Mari's face turned to annoyed as he realised what was coming his way. "Now I end my turn and because of that my Armed Dragon's effect activates. So by sending Lv 5 to the graveyard I can summon Armed Dragon Lv 7!" Marik crossed his arms in front of his face as the big dragon was replaced with an even bigger dragon whose roar caused the building to shake at its foundation. "Your move Marik!" Ron announced as Marik drew his card.

(Mari's turn LP:3000)

"Very well Buffoon I draw…and I'll play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck…" Marik drew his cards and grinned at the turn out "…next I summon this, my 'Gil Garth' (atk:1800/def:1200) in defence mode…" Marik allowed for his sword armed monster to appear on the field crossing its arms into an X to protect itself. "….finally I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

Mari's turn although quick made him confident once again, as the holographic face down card appeared along with a sick smirk on his face.

(Ron's turn LP:3000)

Ron drew his card and began to think of his strategy. "_Ok I drew Armed Dragon Lv 10 know I could discard it for Lv 7's effect and destroy his two monsters but then there is his face down card. However if he manages to get his God card out I'll need all the power I can get…_" Ron then took his new card and made his move "…alright now by sending Armed Dragon Lv 7 to the graveyard in order to summon Armed Dragon Lv 10!" Marik stood back as Ron's new monster arrived on the field in all its glory. "Now I think I'll attack you Gil Garth so go Armed Dragon Static Orb Thrust!"

The huge intimidating Dragon leered at the fiend and attacked only to have it returned by Marik and that twisted smile he loved to display. "Not so fast, I activate 'Jam defender" Ron watched as instead of the silver Gil Garth being destroyed instead the blue slimy body of Revival Jam intercepted and caused its entire body to be spread across the field. "Thanks to my Jam Defender trap card any attack you come at me with will be blocked by my revival jam, and as you already know when Revival Jam is destroyed it simply comes back!" Ron watched on in discuss as Mari's comment became apparent as the creature reappeared on the field.

"Fine…." Ron almost spat out "…then I end my turn!"

(Mari's turn LP:3000)

"Face it Stoppable it is only a matter of time now, soon I shall summon Ra and you won't stand a chance!!" Marik declared as he drew his card "I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

(Ron's turn LP:3000)

Ron grew ever more unforfatable with the speed of Mari's turns, and as he placed his two fingers onto of his deck Ron thought about ending this duel now. "_Ok, Thanks for my Armed Dragon's effect I can wipe out his field no matter what card I draw. So all I have to do is do that then I can end this once and for all…alright he I go…_" Ron snatched his top card and gazed upon it only to scream in his mind "_…NO! Not that card!_" His eyes opened wide as he recognised the sceptre and red hair as the 'Magician Valkyria'. His hand began to shake as he thought about discarding this card for his dragons effect. The very idea of that card being in the graveyard was too much.

His friends watched on in a daze wondering what card Ron had drawn to cause this reaction, one of them knew all to well.

"I don't get it…." Joey said "…Ron could just ditch that card and wipe out Mari's field, then take out the rest of his life points. So what's taking him so long?" Joey almost demanded as he wanted this duel to end as did everyone else.

"He won't discard that card Joey…" Kim said in a really upset tone "…Ron just drew the Magician Valkyria" That caused the gang to gasp.

"H…How do you know that Kim?" Asked Tea who was a amazed as everyone else that Kim knew that.

"Simple…" She replied "…if Ron had drawn any other card he would have won the duel by now, but seeing as Ron has the same kinda of bond to his Magician Valkyria as I do to my Valcor then the last thing Ron wants to do is see it in the graveyard"

"What's so bad about sending sending that particular card to the graveyard?" Asked Mana as she tried taking in all that she was hearing.

"You recall Mana when Ron summoned Magician Valkyria in his last duel you pointed out that she looked a lot like me…?" Kim paused to note Mana nod her head "…well what do you think got Ron into Duel Monsters in the first place?" Kim noticed both Mana and Shadow gasp slightly "That's right, Ron saw that card in a shop window and it reminded him of me so much so that he decided to start playing duel monsters"

"Wow…" Said Mana "…I never knew that. Ron must really love you Kim"

"He does, that's why I know he won't send that card to the graveyard. In his eyes it would be like sending me to the graveyard. It's really sad…" Kim sniffed as her eyes began tear up "…this is the first time ever that Ron's love for me has backfired in a duel"

Ron continued to look at the card he had drawn, his mind was screaming to him to do the strategic maunder and discard that card and win the duel, his heart however was stopping him from doing the smart thing and discarding that which was his symbol of the girl he loved. With that Ron simply dropped his arms to his sides and lowered his head in shame. "I end my turn"

The entire crowd was in shock at this, even Marik was a little stunned but smiled with a twisted pleasure as Ron's fringe shadowed his eyes as they gazed at the ground.

(Mari's turn LP:3000)

"You fool Stoppable!" Taunted Marik "You had the perfect opportunity to finish me off right there in front of you and you let it slip away and now you're going to pay for you bumberling. Why didn't you activate you monster's effect anyway?" Marik asked as he drew his new card.

"Someone like you Marik wouldn't understand!" Ron shouted back in anger at Mari's smugness.

"Well either way it doesn't matter…" Marik gazed at his new card and smiled with a sick glee. "…I set one card face down then end my turn!"

(Ron's turn LP:3000)

Once again Mari's turn was quick and over, making Ron feel very uncomfortable what was Marik unto? "_Alright…_" Ron began thinking to himself as he drew his card "_…no more messing about…this is just a trap card I've drawn I can discard this and win the duel…_" but before Ron could follow up on his plan he heard a familiar noise, it was the eagle like call of Horus which he had heard call to him when he was offered Slifer the Sky Dragon. "_What…Horus? Am I hearing you right? But I could end this duel and…what, Mari's face down card…_" Ron paused the conversation in his mind to look at the card in question. There must be some reason Horus would warn Ron about that card "…_ok Horus if you're sure I'll trust you_" Ron declared as he placed his card into his duel disk. "I'll set one card face down also, and end my turn!"

Ron's statement really earned a gasp from everyone watching. "I don't get it…" Joey said "…what was Ron's excuse this? He could have ended the duel"

"Ha I wouldn't expect third rate duellist like you to understand Wheeler…" The gang turned to see Seto Kaiba walk along side them with his arms crossed "…Ron is preparing for whatever that face down card is, you see Wheeler any good duellist knows to always be prepared and not just go all in and just hope for the best!" Kaiba spoke with a smug tone he always used when belittling Joey who at this point was being held back from attacking Kaiba by Triston.

"Kaiba, are you here to support Ron too?" Yugi asked sounding slightly shocked to see the millionaire grace the commoners stand with his presents.

"Ha not likely dweebs, the only reason Stoppable beat me in our duel was because he played that Horus card against me, I may not have been prepared for it then but after watching it here I'll be ready for when I next duel him"

"But Kaiba…" Yugi began "…Ron has lost all his Horus cards to the graveyard" That cause Kaiba to chuckle to himself.

"Yugi I'm surprised I thought you of all people would have faith in your friends abilities"

"I do" Yugi replied confidently.

"Then of course Ron is going to find a way to bring back his greatest monster, just wait and see" Kaiba said with confidents, in his own way Kaiba respected Ron as he respected Yugi, but in the same way he was too stubborn to come out and admit it.

(Mari's Turn LP:3000)

Marik drew his card slowly and in doing so caused a strange unsettling feeling to rush though Ron's body. Marik slowly raised the card and gazed upon it. He saw it and his smiled turned the sickest it had ever looked, seeing this card caused Marik to brake out in loud hysteric laughter. Everyone soon figured out exactly what card the maniac had drawn.

"It is time Stoppable! It's time for you to meet a monster without peer, you girlfriend may have already come up against one Egyptian God but the one I hold dwarfs that in total!" Ron's eyes shot open towards Mari's comment.

"No you don't mean….!" Ron shouted

"Yes buffoon I mean the Winged Dragon of Ra! However before I can summon it I need three monsters on my field which I can get by activating my trap card, one you might recognised 'Metal Reflect Slime' which allows me to summon a Slime token to the field…" Ron watched on as the silver spiky ball which he had seen in Mana's duel. "Now I have three monsters on my field and you know what that means!?" Marik declared as Ron was too afraid to reply. "It means I get to summon my Egyptian God so now I sacrifice my three monster in order to summon my greatest creature…"

Ron could only watch as the three monsters vanished from the field and Marik screamed his ancient chant to the heavens themselves.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name,  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"

And with that the clouds parted and the almighty beast descended from sky opening it's huge almighty wings and glared down at Ron with intent to destroy. "Now Stoppable prepare for the end as my 'Winged Dragon of Ra (Atk:3300/def:4700) wipes out your monster and soon your life points AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

The mighty God Shadowed Ron's Armed Dragon and dwarfed it's power. Everyone watching this duel weather it be live or watching on TV were in simple ore at the very sight of this great creature, only a selected few had ever actually seen this creature and now it was being broadcast to the entire world.

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra use all you might and strike down his Dragon NOW!" The great creature did as it was ordered and fired an enormous fireball towards Armed Dragon and sent it shattering to the graveyard and a stream once again sucked the very life out of Ron causing him to lose balance slightly and drop to one knee as he weakened but soon picked himself and looked back into the eyes of the almighty God of the sun. "I end my turn with that but it doesn't matter what happens now, I have already won this duel AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Mari's laughter burned through Ron's body as he drew his card.

(Ron's Turn LP:2700)

Ron still panting from the loss of his energy in Mari's last turn finally managed to look at the card he drew and he began thinking "_I drew the 'Upstart Goblin' magic card, this card could change this entire duel but that mean Marik would also receive 1000 more life points, aww man what should I do I have nothing that can beat that Egyptian God. I guess all I can do is defend I'll put Magician Valkyria in defence mode and…_" Once again Ron paused to hear the screams of Horus in his ear suggesting against it "…_WHAT!? Put her in attack mode? That's nuts as much as I believe in her she doesn't stand a chance against Ra_"

Kim watched on as she knew Ron was once again speaking with Horus, then suddenly she felt something buzz through her and all of a sudden it all became clear to her what Ron had and what was going to happen. "Ron drew Upstart Goblin" She said abruptly causing everyone to turn their attention towards her.

"How do you know Kim…?" Yugi asked "…where not at the right angle to see Ron's hand" The others agreed they couldn't see Ron's hand from where they were sitting.

"I can't really explain it guys, but sometime I can…predict the cards Ron has and is going to draw almost as if I'm being told by some unknown force. However that same force is telling that Ron isn't going to play the Upstart Goblin….I have to get him to use it!" Kim declared and before anyone could ask or query on what Kim was talking about she was up and shouting "Ron you have to use that card you drew! I know you're speaking to Horus right now and you have to listen to it!" That caught Ron's attention as he raised his head to look over to his girlfriend and soul mate "Horus would never lead you astray so please Ron trust what you hear and act on it, you can do it I believe in you!"

With that Ron felt that same second wind he felt the first time Kim give him a pep talk during this duel. He had decided he wasn't gonna doubt himself on weather he was going to win or not. Kim believed in him as did all his friends and now was the time to put that belief to good use. Now was the time to end this duel.

"Alright Marik…!" Ron screamed to the heavens "…it's time to end this. First I summon 'Magician Valkyria' in attack mode!" Everyone was shocked by this, surly defence mode would have been a better to protect his Life Points. The only person who was happy about this was Kim because she knew Ron was believing in Horus and his deck. "Next I play the magic card 'Upstart Goblin' and it gives you 1000 life points and allows me to draw one card!" He stated placing his index and middle finger on his deck.

"Well then get on with it Stoppable, if you're so confident!" Marik demanded as the crowd waited in anticipation.

Ron stood there for a few moments doing nothing but hold the top of his deck. This draw was going to change the whole duel all Ron had to do was believe, so he did "_KP…this one's for YOU!_" Ron screamed in his mind as he snatched the card from his deck the force of which seemed to cause the wind to pick up slightly. He looked at the card and his eyes opened wide with joy. "Booyah baby I drew this…Card of Sanctity and sanctity couldn't be a better word for the moment. I figure Marik since you gave me that Lava Golem at the start of this duel I should repay you, so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" The two drew their cards and to Mari's displeasure Ron's smile rose back into it's full confident grin which Marik wanted to tear off. "Marik I'm afraid this duel is far from over, because now I activate the magic card 'Graveyard in the Forth Dimension' which allows me to take me Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 and shuffle him back into my deck…" Ron followed his words with his action and clipped the deck back into his disk.

"What was the point in that Stoppable!?" Marik demanded " it is still useless to you!" Mari's attempt to bring Ron down was short lived as Ron simply grunted and continued with his move.

"Well if you shut up for a second you'll find I'm not finished. I now activate the magic card 'Level Modulation' which allows you to draw 2 more cards, aren't I generous?" Ron asked in a sarcastic tone.

"So what do you get out of this little deal!?" Marik asked as he drew his two cards.

"I'm glad you ask, it allows me to summon from my graveyard any monster with Lv in its name ignoring the summoning cost, and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!" Ron allowed for the great bird to rise up from the ground still enclosed in it's own wings, but on hearing its name being shouted out the great Dragon slung out its wings and diamonds seem to rain down from the sky. "The only thing is Horus can't attack this turn due to the effect of Level Modulation" Ron added which really confused Marik.

"Then what was the point in all that!?" He demanded almost feeling as though Ron was insulting him with such strange moves.

"Simple because he ain't going to be here for much longer as I play this….'Level Up'! Now by Sending Lv 6 to the graveyard I can summon MY greatest monster!" As Ron slipped the magic card into his disk the current Horus soon closed its wings again and lowered back into the ground, and just as it did in Ron's duel against Kaiba the Seal of Horus being shown on the floor expanded and the same symbol once again glowed atop of Ron's forehead. Suddenly a great pillar of Black fire shot up from the ground like a geyser, which caused ever Marik to flinch "Now I call to the field, Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!!" The tower of fire dispersed and in it's place was Horus in it's ultimate form. People never noticed that Horus and Ra looked alike but soon realised how similar the two were was they stood to appose each other yet how different the two were also.

All of a sudden around the duelling field where the two were stood a wall of black fire arose caging the two within it. Before anyone could question this a mysterious storm picked up as Black a white lightning struck the ground while the tremendous thunder was shattering and cracking windows.

The crowd however refused to leave this duel no matter how intense it was getting especially Kim, Yugi and the others, they fought with all their strength to remain where they were as the winds grew ever more intense. It was so loud Kim only just manage to hear her Kimunicator go off, she answered only to see a very fuzzy image of her young genius friend on the small screen. "What's the sitch Wade!?" Kim shouted as she tried to be heard over this storm.

"Kim, what's going on over there!?" Wade almost demanded as he typed furiously on his keyboard. He soon noticed Kim's blank reaction saying she had no idea " Cause I'm watching the duel here with Rufus and both Ron's and your folks and as soon as Ron played Horus this weird electromagnetic stormed picked up, and don't think you the only one's effected Kim, this storm has been reported world wide!" Kim gasped at this news as did the others who had looked over her shoulder to see what had caught her attention.

Meanwhile back in Domino town at a certain game shop Grandpa Motou was guesting his home with Ishizu and the real Marik who were all watching the duel and had noticed this same storm had engulfed all around them outside. "Sister, what's happening?" Marik asked in a slight panic.

"It is time brother. Time for the two great powers to meet" Marik looked confused he always assumed that since his sister was older then him she would have been taught more about the grave keepers then him but how much did she truly know? "Do not forget Marik Horus is the reincarnation of Ra and these two great creatures have never come together before"

Marik was beginning to understand "I see…" He said "…so this then is like what it would be in the presence complete power of a whole God?" Marik asked completely stunned.

"Yes Marik and now it is up to Ron to win this duel. I just hope he can do it" She prayed as they all continued to watch with anticipation.

However back at the duel Kim noticed that the only two people who weren't effected by this torrential storm were Ron and Marik, the two simply stood there within the flaming walls around them and stared focused into each others eyes both had a glowing symbol shinning intently on their forehead and both were determined to win but that honour belonged to only one.

"Congratulations Stoppable…" Marik mused breaking the silence between them. "…you managed to summon your greatest monsters onto the field, but I'm afraid it was for nothing because Horus has only has 3000 attack point while my God card has 3300 Horus is too weak, just like you!" Marik broke out again in more laughter hoping Ron would break down and realise he had lost. Ron however smiled once again which made Marik think of one thing…Ron was not done yet.

"Don't count me out yet Marik…" Ron warned as he pulled another card from his hand and slipped it into a magic/trap card slot on his disk "…cause I activate the magic card 'Level Infinity" Marik was surprised as he saw the card appear on the field the picture simply being a large Lv with the symbol of infinity next to it. "This card equips to any Lv monster, like my Horus Lv 8 then I can remove up to all the Lv monsters in my graveyard from play, and for each one I remove Horus Lv 8 gains 500 attack points!"

"Oh NO!!" Cried Marik in disbelief.

"So let's have a look, there's Armed Dragon Lv 3, Armed Dragon Lv 5, Armed Dragon Lv 7, Armed Dragon Lv 10, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6. Now Maths was never my best subject but I know that 500 multiplied by 6 is 3000 that means Horus gets 6000 attack points, and 6000 is a bigger number then 3300! Now Horus destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra NOW!" Ron's call sent Horus soaring into the air and looking down at the God of the sun, Marik however began to chuckle as he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Nice try buffoon, but thanks to the special effect of my Egyptian God I can fuse myself with it and by leaving myself 1 life point I can increase Ra's attack, and thanks to that 1000 points you gave me from you magic card I will have more then enough to wipe out Horus!"

Marik however did not get the chance to get all smug about his monsters effect as Ron cut him off. "Sorry Marik but I activate this trap card…!"

"…You fool…!" Marik interrupted "…traps do not work on God cards, so what your doing is pointless!"

Ron simply smirked again "Don't worry Marik, this card doesn't effect Ra at least not directly…" Ron allowed the worry to swell in Mari's body for second before carrying on "…reveal the trap card 'Life Point Freeze!" Marik watched as the card with the picture of a frozen duel disk rose from the ground. Suddenly a beam of ice fired out from the card and covered the life point meters on both their duel disks much to Mari's confusion.

"W…What's that card do!?" He demanded not liking Ron's smile which was growing bigger with every card he played.

"Well until the end of MY next turn neither of us can pay life points to activate card effects…" Ron simply loved seeing Marik and his confused look, he truly had no idea what that meant. "…let me break it down for you. The effect of Ra technically still activates, however since you CAN'T pay any life points the total attack that Ra gains is…ZERO!!" Ron's statement sent a chill down Mari's spine as he looked down to his life point meter as it twitched trying to move only to be frozen solid.

"N…NO, THIS CAN'T BE!!" Marik screamed as Ra's attack points remained the same.

"I'm afraid it is Marik! Now go Horus destroy Ra with Black Flame Inferno!!" Horus flew high into the air and shadowed the Egyptian God as it's mouth became engulfed with black fire and blasted a mighty stream down making Ra melt under its power. "I'm afraid Marik that even though you're life points can't change for card effects, they CAN by battle…" Marik was then forced to cover his face with his spare hand as the ice around his duel disk shattered and the life point meter began to lower to 1300.

"No…My Egyptian God card!!" Marik cried out as he saw his great monster vanish from the field. Ron expected Marik to be devastated but soon saw his smile return obviously Marik didn't know the second effect of 'Level Infinity' "You think you've won Stoppable!?" He demanded as the vains began to consume his face and his eyes widened "I will simply bring him back! Weather it be in my hand, deck OR graveyard I always find a way to summon Ra!!" As Marik began to crack up in laughter Ron simply smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Marik but Ra won't be coming back!" Ron waited for Marik to stop and listen before continuing. "Cause my 'Level Infinity' has a second effect, you see when the monster equipped with it destroys another monsters both are removed from the With that the whole gang gasped in shock as they heard of Ra's demise. "Don't you get it Marik? Ra is worthless to you now!"

Marik became frozen with shock, the idea that Ra was out of the game and out of his reach was too much to bear. "NO…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed with all his might as both Ra and Horus vanished from the field and were gone.

"I….I don't believe it…" Said Tea in disbelief as they all watch the two great creature vanish "...Ron sacrificed Horus to completely remove Ra from the duel!" They were all in shock at seeing this all mighty beast leave the field.

Marik was trying to think up his next plan on how he was going to win, however in the excitement of it all Marik seemed to forget that Ron still had one monster left….and it was still he turn.

"Marik…I'm afraid this duel is over! GO MAGICIAN VALKYRIE ATTACK, WITH MYSTIC SEPTER BLAST!!!" All Marik could do was watch as the beauty and grace of Ron's card flew high into the air and fired a green bolt of magic towards him and knocking the evil spirit to the ground and his life points to 0. Ron had won the duel.

Ron observed Shego's body as it went limp and dropped to its knees, however Ron noticed two things that made his stomach feel sick. The first thing at not one point from Ron's two attacks did Marik have a strange energy stream suck the life out of him like it did Ron, and the second was that the shadows surrounding them had not yet dispuse back to the sunny day it had started as. This….was NOT over.

"What's going on Marik!?" Ron demanded as Marik refused to move at his question or even answer him. "I beat you fair and square Marik, now return Shego to use and go back to the Shadow realm….NOW!!" Ron's scream was a mix of anger and anxiety as Marik began to chuckle to himself.

Soon however that chuckle turned into a laugh until Marik was once again busting a gut with the same sick laughter that had been expected of him. "YOU FOOL!!" He shouted as he slowly raised himself to an upright position. "This duel has been mine from the beginning, don't you get it? I have been controlling this Shadow game from the start. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD!!" All of a sudden Marik inflamed his hand in Shego's Go Team glow and before Ron could react found himself being blasted away by Marik. Ron crashed to the floor his deck knocked from his duel disk and scattered along the cold ground.

In response to this all the gang were already heading over to Ron for aid while the rest of the crowd scattered in panic to get away from this mad man.

"Marik as the owner of Kaiba corp. I demand you stop this NOW!!" Kaiba's demand was shrugged off as Marik began shooting plasma blasts at their feet stopping them all in their tracks.

"You fool Kaiba, I'm in control here and thanks to this duel I now have the power to do this!!" To everyone's surprise Marik simply raised his hand outwards towards Yugi and soon flying out of the king of games deck flew the two remaining Egyptian God cards and into his hand where they were reunited with the third.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT MARIK!?" Yugi demanded as Ron simply stared on in disbelief.

"It's quite simple Pharaoh. You see my time trapped in the Shadow Realm I became some what fused with the great darkness within, and with each Shadow duel I simply get stronger. However thanks to Ron summoning Horus he managed to give me the power I needed to wield the Egyptian God cards WITHOUT THE HELP OF THE PUZZLE!!" That was enough to send a cold and sickly feeling to the pit of every bodies stomach but non were greater then Ron's.

"M…My fault…" Ron soon came to understand what Marik was saying. He dropped to got to a kneeled position and stared blankly at the floor. This was his fault he was beginning no see it all clearly, he knew he felt something strange when he summoned Horus against Ra. Now Marik had all the power he needed and all Ron could do was wait for the end.

"This body I'm in also made a difference with its strange powers, I can't really explain it but my new powers enhance my abilities…but why stand around talking about it when I can summon the Gods right now…" Marik screamed and raised the three cards in his right hand above his head "…now I summon the three Egyptian Gods 'Obelisk the Tormentor' 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra!!" It felt as if the world was being ripped from the core as the great creatures of Egypt made their presence known. "Now I'll merge myself with Ra and become A GOD!!!" Marik soon turned into pure energy and merged with Ra as he did once before at battle city.

The gang watched on as these creatures gazed down at them as the ants they were in comparison to them.

"What are we going to do guys!" Triston asked in a panic as he hid behind everyone.

Yugi then activated his duel disk and clipped his deck within it "We fight!!" He answered bluntly "Remember, all monster summoned here are real, we have to summon all that we can, do all that we can to stop Marik before he drowns the entire world in darkness!" Yugi looked around as Joey, Mana and Shadow all followed suit and activated their duel disks then turned to Kaiba "Will you help us Kaiba?" Yugi asked in a respectful tone of voice.

"Well I don't know about all you hocks pocus stuff Yugi but Marik has already lost this duel and now refuses to except it, now he is ruining my tournament. So you can bet your duel disk I'm going to stop him!" Kaiba finished while activating his duel disk.

The whole gang stood together however Kim looked over to see Ron still on his knees in shock. She looked over to Yugi "I'll get Ron to help Yugi, he needs me" Yugi turned to Kim and gave her the nod of approval.

"Sure Kim go to Ron he we will need Horus if we wish to stand any chance of beating Marik"

As Kim ran off towards the rest of them Yugi and the others drew there cards and prepared for battle. Shadow started off.

"I summon 'Archfiend Solider', 'Goldd, Wu lord of Dark World', and 'Inferno Hammer!" Suddenly the three monsters Shadow used in his Duel against Kim appeared on the field, then it was Mana's turn.

"Alright I summon 'Sorceress of Black Chaos' and 'Dark Magician Girl!" Mana's monster appeared and landed next to Shadow's as the two duellist offered each other a little smile as Joey stepped up.

"My turn, I summon 'Gearfried the Iron Knight', 'Gilford the Lightning', 'Panther Warrior' and 'Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The two young duellist watched in ore as Joey's monster all followed suit and joined the front line of monster that was being built up, leaving only two duellist to go, the next being Kaiba.

"I summon 'Vorse Raider', 'XYZ Dragon Cannon' and I'll fuse my three 'Blue Eyes White Dragon's' in order to summon this…THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!" As amazed as Mana and Shadow were by Joey Kaiba blew them away even more but not nearly as much as Yugi was about to as the King of Game's made his move.

"NOW! I summon 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast', 'Gaia The Dragon Champion', Valkyrion the Magna Warrior', 'Dark Paladin' and Black Luster Solider!" As Yugi's monsters joined Kaiba's the two rivals looked at each other "Ready Kaiba?" Asked Yugi.

"Ready!" Kaiba's response was enough for Yugi to make his move.

"Now I fuse my Black Luster Solider with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to summon one of the mightiest creatures in all of Duel Monsters, the 'Master of Dragon Solider!" This new Dragon soared over the rest as the duellist stood behind them.

All five duellist lined up and set their sites on Marik then pointed towards their target and in unison screamed. "ATTACK!!" and with that, the monsters charged.

Kim made her way to Ron and knelt in front of him cupping his face in her hands. "Ron…are you ok!?" She asked desperately, she had never seen him like this and it scared her. "RON!" She finally shouted to no avail as Ron still looked blankly to the ground.

"It's my fault Kim. All of this is happening because I brought too much power into this Shadow duel that gave Marik the power he has now. Now there is no hope, we have lost and it's all my fault…"

"NO RON…" Kim interrupted as she fixed her eyes on Ron "…None of us could have seen this coming. Marik tricked ALL of us from the start, you can't blame yourself for any of this. You won the duel and Marik cheated! Pease don't give up on yourself Ron, I haven't…" She paused to Kiss him lightly on the lips "…and I never will" Ron stared at Kim for a few moments and saw the warmth in her eyes and could some how feel it in her heart.

"Kim…" Was all he could say.

Meanwhile the small army of monster flew up to Marik who simply shrugged them off. "HA You call that a challenge!? WIPE THEM OUT MY GODS WITH ALL YOUR FURY!" The three great monster reached fired off an enormous blast which destroyed all apposing creatures like they were nothing causing the duellist to feel the stain seeing this was still a Shadow game. Marik watched on with a sick glee as ours hero's fell to the ground in the pain. Then soon noticed Kim by Ron and realised something. "_Interesting…_" He thought to himself "…_it appears my host has memories about this Kim Possible, rather unpleasant memories. What better way to thank this body then to take out some personal vengeance on Kim Possible!_" Marik soon turned to Kim as did the Gods and Marik pointed towards the teen hero. "Ra let us take Kim Possible with us and continue our fun else where!" With that Ra flew down towards the two teen hero's.

Ron was still staring at Kim when suddenly the golden claw of Ra swooped down and before either of them could react Kim was scooped up and taken away the gale caused Ron to be knocked back even further.

Ron quickly picked himself up to see Kim being taken away "KIM!!" He screamed as he engaged in chasing the mighty Gods, he didn't care that they were all powerful beings which had just wiped out an army of monsters all of which were stronger then him. All he cared about was saving Kim, he was so determined that he completely forgot about his deck which was still scattered along the ground from Mari's plasma blast.

Yugi slowly made it to one knee in time to see Ron running after the God's "RON…" He shouted "…don't forget that here in the Shadow Realm you monsters are REAL!!" As loud as Yugi shouted he only assumed Ron couldn't hear him in determination to save Kim.

Ron caught up to Ra and leaped with all his might and clung to Ra's tail seconds before it took to the skies.

It was only until they were a good 1000 Ft in the air did Marik realise of Ron's crashing the party. "It appears we have a stowaway" Marik said with a deadly smile "Ra, drop you extra load and let's see how Ron Stoppable flies!" Mari's sick request was answered as Ra flicked his tail too much for Ron to bare and soon enough he lost his grip and began falling into the darkness.

Ron felt like he was going to fall forever until he realised that this was all familiar "My dream!" He said to himself as he recognised all this from the strange dream he had on the night he got Horus "_…Horus?_" Ron soon remembered hearing Yugi shout to him about the Shadow realm and monsters being real, but then noticed his deck slot was missing a deck. Ron closed his eyes and thought to himself "_This can't be the end. In my dream what was I thinking of?…Kim. I was thinking of Kim, she never stopped believing in me, and I won't stop I WON'T!_" "HORUS I NEED YOU!"

Yugi heard Ron's scream then looked over to where Ron's deck was scattered only to see the cards glow an intense gold and disappear. In that very moment Ron's deck area on his duel disk began to glow the same colour and his deck reappeared. Without a moments hesitation Ron placed his index and middle fingers on the top card, even though his eyes were still closed he knew his cards were there, he could feel them. Soon the shinning seal of Horus glowed once again on Ron's forehead and Ron snapped open his eyes and drew his card "I SUMMON HORUS THE BLACK FLAME!!"

Ron soon realised he had stopped falling and had landed on a surface that had slowly stopped him. Ron stood up to realise he was flying on the head of Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8. He kneeled down and stroked the great creatures head then set his site on Marik. "Horus, let's go save Kim!" The great Dragon replied by soaring up after the three Egyptian Gods.

Marik was flying away still fused with Ra as the other two flew along side him believing he had won and nothing could stop him now. When suddenly a huge Flamethrower of black fire blasted in front of him which caused all three Gods to stop in theirs tracks. Marik soon saw Horus and Ron fly up in front of them. Ron stood with his arms crossed and a stern look which burned holes through Mari's eyes.

Marik smirked at this display "So you want you little girlfriend huh?" Ron refused to respond instead Marik just look towards the ground with his sick smile still in place "Then go get her!" and with that Ra released Kim who simply screamed as she plummeted to her death.

"Horus let's go" Ron shouted as the two dived after her. Kim closed her eyes and waited for the end. Soon however instead of feeling the ground splat her, she felt two arms wrap around her then her decent slowed down. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Ron Stoppable.

"Ron?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I got you K.P…" He said warmly "I've always got you"

Kim felt her eyes begin to water up as Ron set her down, she still clanged to him worried she would fall off.

The team flew back up in front of Marik who still wasn't weathered by this. "So you think you can beat me, as powerful as Horus maybe it is no match for the three Egyptian Gods. Don't you see!? You unified force is useless to you!"

Marik broke out in more laughter when Ron realised something "_Unity_?" Ron then thought back to what Ishizu told him back at the shop "_The power of unity_ _is a great power which is feared….even by the Gods_"

"How are we going to beat Marik Ron?" Kim asked "Horus is no match for those Gods"

Ron smiled and looked at Kim with those warm eyes she loved. "We can beat Marik Kim and the answer lies in your deck" She looked at him confusion. "Remember back at the shop when Ishizu whispered something to me?"

"Yeah" She replied remembering that annoying moment.

"She told me that we'll need unity and we happen to have a monster which is all about unity" He said placing his hand atop of Kim's deck.

"You mean…?" She said as she looked at her deck then back at him.

"That's right Kim but we need to believe, and I know I do. What about you?" Kim looked at him then placed her hand atop of Ron's.

"Always Ron, always" and with that something happen which surprised both Ron and Kim, the seal of Horus now appeared on her forehead as well as Ron's.

"Kim your head, you have the seal" Kim felt the area in disbelief.

"Just like you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess Horus realised that you and I are connected in the same way he and I are meaning he is apart of you too. Now let's end this…together!"

"Yeah let's do it Ron" The two looked at each other then focused onto Marik which caused him to stop his laughing and flinch. "Now Marik we are going to bring you down!"

With that the two drew the top card on Kim's deck and shouted in unison "WE SUMMON SELVENIA THE DIVINE DRAGON OF UNTIY!!"

And with that the clouds began to form and soon hide Kim and Ron so Marik was unable to see and as the lightning struck the clouds departed and instead of Horus the two were standing on the head of the mighty white Dragon still holding each other. Marik looked on in ore at the great monster as it's intense light almost made it difficult to see.

"That monster doesn't scare me, now go my Gods attack and destroy them ALL!!" Marik waited a few moments and nothing happened the Gods simply remained where they were no moving an inch, much to Mari's confusion. "W…What is going on!?" He demanded "Why won't you attack!?"

Kim and Ron simply smirked at him until Ron answered "It's simple Marik, Kim and I have a power that even the Gods cannot match…"

"…And that is the power of unity" Kim finished as the two looked on at Marik who was growing ever nervous at the fact his great beast refused to attack.

Kim and Ron then aimed there palms towards Marik and his monsters and once again shouted in unison "Go Selvenia attack with DIVINE SPECTRUM NOVA!!" and with that the great Dragon fired a huge beam of intense light and wiped out the three Gods. However Marik was now separated from Ra still in Shego's body and began falling.

To the surprise of Kim and Ron Marik stopped falling and started flying. Marik was once again smirking "You fools forget. You're in my world I control the rules and I know that Selvenia is only because the two of you are! So all I have to do is destroy the both of you, and since Selvenia cannot harm another human being it can't stop me! So now it's no longer time to duel, NO IT'S TIME TO DIE!!"

As Marik flew towards Kim he noticed that the two were smiling at him and Ron soon revealed why.

"You're right Marik, Selvenia can't stop you….but I know a creature that can!" Saying that caused Marik to stop as the might Horus flew up in front of him and blocked his path.

"Horus….!" He screamed "…but how!?" He demanded.

"Where do you think Horus went Marik?" Ron asked rhetorically.

At that moment Ron and Kim pointed directly at Marik and as the team they were both shouted "Now Horus attack Marik and send his evil spirit back to the shadow realm with BLACK FLAME INFERNO!!" The great Dragon did as it was asked and blasted the Marik with all its might. When it had finished a dark stream of energy seeped out of Shego and Mari's spirit was banished.

As the black stream was blasted away all the echoed in the Shadows was Mari's screaming "NOOOOOO!"

After the blast had finished and Marik was banished the unconscious body of Shego simply began to plummet to the ground. Ron and Kim watch and both leapt off after her.

The two flew down like professional skydivers and grabbed Shego, then they looked to the skies and shouted "HORUS" In doing so their Dragon flew under them and caught all three. Then they were brought down to earth, as they demounted Ron held the unconscious Shego in his arms as they were joined by the others who had seen the whole thing and were simply amazed by it.

They looked around and saw the clouds parting swell as Horus and Selvenia vanishing, they looked around to see as the light started to once again piece through and the darkness disburse. Soon they clouds were gone and the day was a beautiful now as when it started, they breathed in the fresh air and bathed in the sunlight that had reappeared and it was then they knew. The Shadow game was over, they had won.


	15. The clouds part, the storm begins

Authors note: Well here we are again I would like to thank you all for being so patiant with my 14th chapter I know it took me a while, but I had to work over the Christmas Holidays and I didn't get much time to write, but I'm back now and here to finish this fic off enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

**The Clouds part, The Storm begins**

A ray of warm sunlight bathed over Kaiba Land as all the spectators who had fled when the huge storm of Marik and Ron's Shadow game started to return to the amusment park. Kaiba had announced a 20 minute interval to allow for everything to get back in order for the next match.

Meanwhile, ours hero's were at the infirmary of the park where an unconscious Shego was being examined and once again Kim and Ron stood across from Yugi and the others like back when they had defeated Bakura.

"I believe these are yours Yugi" Ron announced as he held out in one hand the Millenium Rod and the other, the three Egyption God cards.

"Yes…" He replied taking back the items in question "…and thanks to both of you"

"No big…"Kim answered cheerfully "…saving the world is what Ron and I do" She said while hooking her arm around Ron's.

"So what happens now?" Asked Joey as he and the rest of the gang wondered about how the rest of the tournament was going to be played out.

"Well…" Yugi began "…Ron won his duel, which means he now gets to go through to the final match where he will face eaither myself or Kim…" Yugi then turned his attention towards Kim. "…you ready Kim?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ready when you are Yugi, I have to win this duel and if that means going through you then get ready cause I ain't gonna make it easy for you" Kim stated with her usual confidents. Ron felt the tension and between his two possible opponents and decided to leave them to their war of words.

"Errrr, I'm gonna go and check on Shego" He said as he backed away slowly almost unnoticed as the two continued to stare at each other in determination on who may look away first.

As Ron eventually left he was joined by the others leaving only the two duelist alone together. "You seem really determined to win Kim?" Yugi eventually asked.

"That's because I only entered this tournament so as I may have a chance to duel against Ron, if he had never entered I don't think I would have either" She answered as the two now took a seat in the empty waiting room.

"Really?" Yugi replied as he was surprised on how strongly Kim was about dueling her mentor.

"Yeah, I mean I think I'm an ok duelist, but Ron is on a whole different level. In fact the only other person I would say was on the same level as him is you Yugi." She said in a very serious tone. "That's why I have to beat you now, it is the only way I'll ever get to duel Ron" That caused Yugi a look of surprise.

"I'm sure there will be other times Kim" Yugi declared in a effort to reassure her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't expect an easy fight Yugi cause like I said before I have to duel Ron and if that means going through you then so be it" Kim announced with a warm smile on her face which was returned by Yugi.

"I won't Kim. Now let's get back with the others to check on Shego" Yugi asked. Kim nodded in reply and the two stood up and went through to where Shego was being examined.

"So what is the verdict Doc?" Ron asked as Kim and Yugi entered the room.

"Well I'm not sure, as it stands she is fine she has no head trauma, her pulse and heart rate are normal, she appears to just be exhausted" Replied the doctor in charge of the infirmary.

"So she's just sleepin'? " asked Joey with his common style medical opinion.

"It would appear that way, let her rest here until she wakes up" The doctor answered then left the room leaving Kim, Ron, Yugi, Kaiba and the others next to Shego's bed.

"So what happens now?" Said Joey breaking the silence between them all.

"What do you think you dweeb…?" Kaiba said on the most insulting way possible. "…we carry on with the tournement, we only have two duels left…" He then turned to Kim and Yugi "…are your decks ready you two?"

"Ready when Yugi is Kaiba" Declared Kim as she clipped her deck into her duel disk. Yugi however was silent for a few moments, he looked at his deck and then back towards Kim. He knew deep down Kim had no real interest in dueling him all she wanted was to take on Ron, all she ever wanted from the start was to prove herself to Ron, to show him how she has grown as a duelist and she wanted him to be proud of her. Yugi smiled warmly with his deck in hand then to everyones surprise slipped his deck back into his deck box which was clipped to his belt.

He looked up with a smile on his face and said "That's ok Kaiba but I think I'm going to drop out of the tournement" That statement sent everyone into a huge gasp.

"WH-WHAT!! WHY!?" Kaiba demanded as Yugi approached Kim with a smile on his face.

"Because I no longer need to be in this tournament, I came to stop Marik and that is done. Besides, Kim doesn't want to face me, she came here to duel Ron" Yugi then placed his hand on Kim's shoulder and continued to smile at her.

"Yugi, don't drop out because of what I said. I'm willing to duel you to face Ron and…." Kim began to protest only to have Yugi interupt.

"This isn't because of what you said Kim, but after telling me how you want to prove yourself to him, I knew that your will to win would have been much stronger then mine, in fact I know I would have lost our duel for sure. Besides I'm very curious to see how a duel between you two would turn out. So I'm dropping out of the tournament Kaiba, and nothing you can say will change my mind" Yugi finished as the whole room was still in shock at his claim. Ron was still clueless as to what Yugi meant when he said Kim was out to prove herself to him.

As much of Kaiba hated hearing this, if Yugi wished to drop out of the tournement there was nothing he could do but except it. Kaiba then crossed his arms in dissappointment "Fine in that case we'll continue with the final match immediately, that is if your ready, Stoppable?" Kaiba's question caused everyone to now turn towards Ron who was still amazed that Yugi and dropped out of the tournament.

He looked over towards Yugi with a concerned look on hs face "You sure you want to do this Yugi, I mean you earned you spot into the tournament, do you really want to give that up?" Ron asked only to see Yugi smile and nod his head.

"Yes Ron I'm sure, Kim and I will duel one day, but today I would much rather watch the two of you duel, it is my way of thanking Kim for her help and you also Ron. Now if your ready go out there and duel with all your heart." Yugi's statement was all Ron needed as he pulled out his deck, shuffled then clicked it into his duel disk.

He looked over towards Kim then at Kaiba "Ok Kaiba, let's do this!"

Ron's words brought a smile to Kim's face as Kaiba turned towards Roland. "Fine. Roland go out there and annouce the news, you two do your puppy love nonsence and your hugs and kisses or whatever it is the two of you do and get ready for the semi-finals!"

As Kaiba left the medical ward to get to his special V.I.P seat to watch over this duel the whole gang stood there and focused onto Kim and Ron until Tea finally broke the silence. "Hey guys let's all get some front row seats and leave these two alone" As they all left Kim and Ron simply looked at eachother, they both knew that this was a possiblity the two of them dueling was going to happen and at first Kim was worried, she was worried that Ron would hold back on her and not give it his all. However she mentally jumped for joy as Ron slowly displayed his confident smirk he only showed to those he was prepared to go all out on, and it was then she knew Ron was not going to hold back but it didn't hurt to ask.

"So Ron, I expect nothing but the best from you, understand? Don't go easy on me because I'm your girlfriend, I worked too hard to be taken lightly" She watched as Ron's confident grin continue to beam at her.

"Don't worry KP, you're a big girl now and I've seen how much you have improved and I know it is going to take all my skill to duel with you, I just hope you're ready"

The two stared at each other for a few more minutes sizing each other up, preparing themselves for possibly the toughest duel they have ever had to date. Soon however the tension between them became too much as they ran into each others embrace and grappled in a deep kiss which lasted for a few minutes until the two heard Roland's voice coming from the screen in the medical room they were in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yugi Motou has dropped out of the tournament…" that comment caused the crowd to talk amoung themselves as they questioned this strange turnout until Roland continued "…so we are going to continue with our final match, and what a way to end this tournament then having best friends and team mates go head to head, so ladies and gentlemen let's get ready to duel!" The crowd erupted in a cheering frenzy, although they weren't going to see Yugi duel Kim they knew a duel between Kim and Ron would be spectacular.

Both Ron and Kim looked at one another knowing they were about to clash in one of the toughest duels either of them had to play.

"Ok well it's time KP, let's have a good one" Said Ron holding out his hand in a sign of respect which Kim took in a firm grip.

"Yeah Ron let's give it all we got!" She replied, the two then made their way out of the medical ward and headed towards the Arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for our two finalists Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" The crowd cheered as Roland introduced the two who were now walking down towards the dueling platform, before they stepped onto it however Kim and Ron gave each other a quick kiss then moved to opposing sides of the playing field. Their duel disks activated and life points set to 4000, the crowd was ready all that was left was for those famous two words to be spoken.

Kim and Ron then drew there opening hand then screamed to the heavans "LET'S DUEL!"

Authors Note: Now I know some of you might be angry that Yugi won't be dueling in the tournement but don't worry Kim and Yugi WILL duel in a special chapter later on but until then I hope you enjoyed this and the up and coming duel between Kim and Ron.


	16. Kim Possible Vs Ron Stoppable

Authors Note: Ok here we go with the Final round and Kim and Ron are going to throw down. I would like to point out again that Kim and Yugi will duel in a special Chapter later so keep an eye out for that. As for theme song for this chapter, the only one I can think of that best suits the theme is "No Matter what" which you may remember from the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh where Yugi and Joey must duel each other.

Anyway let's get this duel started, enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

**Kim Possible Vs Ron Stoppable**

"LET'S DUEL!" Were the words which echoed throughout Kaiba land as the young teen hero's in love drew their five cards in preparation of their duel.

Ron looked over towards Kim with a smile on his face "You can go first KP" Said Ron in a confident tone.

"Oh Ron you're such a Gentlemen, but that is gonna come back to haunt you!" Kim said with equal confidents as she drew her additional card.

Kim's Turn LP: 4000

"I'll start by summoning the 'Masked Dragon' in attack mode!" To everyone's surprise the dragon which till now had only been used by Ron appeared on Kim's side of the field bearing it's fangs "Then I'll set one card face down and end it there" Kim's turned had confused everyone but those most stunned were the ones who had already seen this deck in action back when it belonged to its previous owner.

"I don't get it…" Said Joey in his typical confusion of things "…Ron never used Masked Dragon back when he used that deck"

Yugi chuckled "Because Joey, Kim only ever entered this tournament to duel Ron. So duelling him with the exact deck he made would give him an unfair advantage"

Ron's Turn: 4000

Ron looked on and smiled "So you're trying to out dragon me huh?" he asked as he drew his card. "Well let me show you how it's done! I think I'll summon the Masked Dragon in attack mode too, and I think I'll have him attack yours!" Suddenly the two dragons charged at one another and bit into the others long neck which caused them both to shatter and be destroyed.

Kim smiled as she began searching her deck as did Ron "Well we both know what happens now Ron?"

"Of course I do K.P, now we both search our decks and choose a Dragon with 1500 attack points or less then summon it to the field…."

"…And I'll choose this, Divine Dragon…Excelion(atk:1500/def:900)!" Said Kim as she interrupted Ron and called forth her ferocious white Dragon, which caused Joey to object.

"Hey wait a minute, that's a level 5 monster how can she summon that?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Simple Joey…" Yugi replied "…because Divine Dragon Excelion still has 1500 attack points, and since Masked Dragon doesn't specify what level the monster must be, it's a perfectly legal move" Yugi's reply caused Joey to blush as he felt very silly for not knowing that. The two then turned to see how Ron would respond.

"In that case I think I'll summon this, my Element Dragon (atk:1500/def:1200)" Ron's Dragon appeared on the field to rival Kim's as they had equal attack points.

"Wow…" Gasped Shadow in amazement "…this duel is only in the second turn and they are already playing an incredibly even game"

"Well what did you expect…" Added Tristan "…these two are so close it would be like duelling themselves"

"Quite you guys..." demanded Tea "…I can't hear Ron ending his turn" Her snapping caused the others the quite down as Ron checked his hand and ended his turn.

"Ok Kim I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" The card appeared on the field and then it was over to Kim.

Kim's Turn LP:4000

"Alright Ronnie I draw…" Kim looked at her newest card an knew exactly what to do, not only would it give her an advantage but it would confuse Ron to hopefully make a mistake. "…Now I'll sacrifice my Divine Dragon Excelion, to summon…another Divine Dragon Excelion!" Ron's face snapped from confident to confused as Kim's dragon seemed to vanish then reappear as she summon a new one.

"Why would you do that Kim? Tribute one monster for the same one, it makes no sense?" Ron said still very confused only to have Kim continue to smile at him.

"Simple sweetie…" she replied in a mocking sweet tone of voice "…because my Divine Dragon Excelion only gets its effect when it is normal summoned!"

"Oh that makes sense, err what is Divine Dragon Excelions effect?" Ron asked as this Dragon seemed a bit bigger then the other before it.

"Well it actually has three effects and I can choose one effect for every other Divine Dragon Excelion that is in the graveyard" That made everyone understand the reason behind her move.

"Oh I get it…" Said Joey "…by sacrificing one for another Kim get's to choose one of her Dragons effects"

Ron smirked as he realised Kim had learned more then he thought. "Ok KP which effect are you using?" He asked as Kim's smirk grew even bigger.

"Why the effect which increases my dragons attack by 1000 points of course!" Her claim sent the colour from Ron's cheeks as the Dragon grew more powerful then his own. "Now Divine Dragon Excelion destroy his Element Dragon with Excel Nova blast!" The white dragon opened it's huge mouth and aimed an energy ball of white light directly towards Ron's monster and fired.

"Not so fast KP you've activated my trap card, Spirit Barrier" As Ron proclaimed his trap a shield of light appeared between him self and his monster as it was being destroyed.

Kim gasped as she noticed Ron's life points didn't change. "Hey what gives…?" She demanded "…your life points didn't' t even budge" She was stunned to she Ron chuckling at her question.

"That's because I now have my Spirit Barrier, so now even when you destroy an attack position monster on my side of the field I won't lose any life points!" Kim was not pleased about this but respected the move and remembered it was thinking ahead like this which helped him beat Yugi.

She smiled and said "Ok Ron I'll end my turn, it's your move". Ron smiled back at her as he drew his card.

Ron's Turn LP:4000

Ron looked at his hand and thought of his options "_ok let me see…this doesn't look good, that Dragon has 2500 attack points and I have nothing in my hand that can beat it, I'll have to defend_" Ron then selected one card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon 'Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (atk:1300/def:2000) in defence mode…" he paused as the large green sleeping Dragon appeared on the field "…and I'll end my turn right there" He said whilst bracing himself for Kim to wipe it out on her turn.

Kim's Turn LP:4000

"Alright I draw…" as Kim looked upon her cards all she did was smile and play "…first I'll summon Mystical Elf in defence mode" to Kim's words the graceful elf appeared on the field kneeling on the ground and crossing her arms to protect herself.

Kim looked over towards Ron's dragon knowing full well she could wipe it out, but she had other plans. "and I think I'll end my turn" That confused everyone, but non more then Ron.

"_Why didn't Kim attack?_" Ron thought to himself "_She should know better then that. I guess she is going to have to pay for it now!_" Ron Smirked as he drew his card.

Ron's Turn LP:4000

"Ok Kim you missed you chance to destroy my monster and now you're going to pay for it! I sacrifice my Dwelling Dragon in order to summon thie…Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!" Kim did nothing but smirk with delight as the symbol of Horus appeared around Ron's dragon and dragged it down away from site only to be replaced by the Dragon that hid itself within its wings until it was in full view. Then in pure showmanship threw out its wings to reveal it's body as the glitter of diamonds surrounded it. The crowd gazed in ore at the mighty dragon as this was only the second time they had seen it. "Now Horus attack her Mystical Elf now, with Black Diamond firestorm!" To Ron's command the great dragon fired a huge bolt of sparkling black fire towards the elf and destroyed it without effort. "I'll then set one card face down, now Kim you know what happens now? As soon as I end my turn I can send Lv 6 to the graveyard and summon my ultimate creature and guess what….I end my turn!!"

And with that Horus Lv 6 vanished from the field and it's symbol on the floor not only grew but the same symbol once again fired up upon Ron's forehead. Ron however was surprised to see that across the field Kim was now bearing the same symbol on her forehead, but soon remembered that he and Kim were now both linked to Horus, which reminded him to announce the presents of his creature "Behold…Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!" And with that the huge pillar of black fire once again rose from symbol. When it was gone it was soon replaced by the awesome spectacle that was the Lv 8 Horus, it lowered to the ground and landed behind Ron, so close in fact he could feel the heat from this amazing creature beating on his back.

Kim's Turn:4000

"Ok Ron I've been waiting for this, I draw" Kim said as she drew her newest card liking what it was.

"One question KP…." Ron asked "…why did you allow me to summon Horus?" His question caused Kim to smile.

"What makes you think I allowed you to summon Horus?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Because you would've known I would have Horus in my hand yet you not only allowed for my Dragon dwelling in the cave to stay on the field but you also provided me with a monster a could destroy, admit it Kim, you wanted me to summon Horus. The question is why?"

Kim's smile suddenly became a determined look as she thought about why she entered the tournament in the first place. "Because I…I entered this tournament because I knew it was my best chance to duel you. Ever since I started duelling all I have ever tried to do is be a strong duellist you could be proud of, and the only way I can do that is to beat you when you are at your best! I'm going to beat you Ron and the only way to truly do that is by beating Horus and that all starts with this 'Skill Drain!"

Soon Ron noticed that a strange purple mist began to steam off of Horus which forced him to ask. "W…what does that do!?" His question was answered by chuckling from Kim.

"It's simple, by paying 1000 of my life points as long as this card is face up on the field the effect of all monsters are negated, so your Horus cannot negate my spell cards!"

Ron was not liking the sound of this as the main power of his greatest monster had now been stripped away from it. However Ron smirked "Nice going Kim but taking away Horus's effect doesn't guarantee you victory, don't forget that my Horus is still the strongest monster in play!"

Ron was surprised to see that Kim wasn't too concerned with this as she just smiled back. "Oh don't worry Ron…" she said "…that won't last, in this turn I'm going to destroy that card with the greatest monster in my deck" This claim caused Ron another gasp, there was only one monster she could be talking about but Ron was perplexed in knowing how she was going to summon it, she didn't have enough cards to do so. However Kim was convinced. "Ron, I believe in the heart of the cards and now they guide me, and to prove it I'll activate this 'graceful charity' which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two…" Kim paused as she drew three cards then selected two from her hand and sent them to the graveyard. "…next I activate 'pot of greed' which allows me to draw two more cards…" as Kim looked upon her two newest cards she knew she now had everything she needed. "…now I sacrifice my 'Divine Dragon Excelion" in order to summon 'Valcor the Royal Magician' in attack mode…" Kim paused as her favourite monster appeared on the field and to Ron it was like looking in a mirror "…but what is Valcor without his true love by his side, so I activate 'reunion of the lovers' and as you know Ron now I can summon 'Magician Valkyrie' from my deck to the field…" Kim paused again as her look-alike appeared on the field and into the arms of Valcor. Now the two strared right through their former master, Ron couldn't help but smile as he saw the two together he soon returned his focus towards Kim who wasn't done yet.

"…now I activate the magic of 'silent fiend' this card allows me to summon any normal type monster from my graveyard to the field in defence mode, the only problem is that monster cannot attack, but that really won't be a problem because I'm summoning my 'Mystical Elf' to the field, you know the one you destroyed?" Ron watched as another one of his old monster appeared on the field against him, he could predict the next move that Kim would make and she didn't disappoint. "Now I activate 'Dark Mirror' which will now allow me to summon 'Dark Elf from my hand to the field and also…"

However Kim was then interrupted "…hold on there KP I activate the trap card 'Threatening Roar" Ron smiled at Kim as he explain his motives for activating his card. "You see Kim my trap card now prevents you from calling an attack this turn. However now that I have played it, the effect of you 'Dark Mirror' won't deal as much damage as you were intending it to do!"

Meanwhile in the stands Joey was confused (once again) "I don't get it Yuug, what is going on with this crazy duel?"

"It's really quite simple Joey…" Yugi explain "…don't forget then after Kim summons her Dark Elf and their positions change Ron will lose 500 points for each spell and trap card on his side of the field, where as Kim will gain that same amount…"

Tea then intervened "…so by playing that card now, not only can't Kim attack but now Ron will only lose 500 points of damage and Kim will gain it"

"Oh I get it, that was some pretty quick thinking from Ron" He said with an excitement in his voice.

"Well this duel has been incredible…" added Mana "…I mean they have been even throughout the entire duel, just when you think one is winning the other pulls something out that makes you think again. This duel is intense!" Mana almost shouted unable to contain herself.

Back to the duel and Kim had summoned Dark Elf and switch the position of Mystical Elf to Attack mode as she continued to look over to Ron with a smile she just couldn't help but display as she was loving every second of this duel. "Nice move Ron" She complemented as she saw her life point counter raise from 3000 to 3500 as Ron's dropped to that number.

"Thanks Kim, I guess it wasn't just luck that got me to the finals huh?" He said in a sharp tone of confidents, that of course not doing anything to put Kim off.

"Well I'm not done yet Ron because I'll bet you already know what my last card is don't you?" Kim choose not to wait for Ron to actually answer her as she knew the answer already. "Well here it is 'Ultimate Spell of Unity' and you know all too well what it does, so now I sacrifice my two elves in order to summon 'Selvenia the Divine Dragon of Unity!" As Kim screamed the monsters name to the heavens it was almost as if they heard her for then the clouds parted and the thunder crashed which was the first sign of the great beasts arrival. I was not long before Ron found himself staring into the eyes of what is one of the greatest and most powerful cards he has ever played and now knew how the likes of Bakura, Drakken, Shadow and Marik must had felt when they too stared up towards this beautifully terrifying creature. When Ron returned to looking over to his opponent he found a very confident crossed arms red head staring back at him.

"and since I have no more cards to play and cannot attack I'll simply end my turn. Over to you sweetie" She said in a cooing fashion which almost seem to mock him at this point. Ron drew his card.

Ron's Turn LP:3500

Ron inspected his hand and was pleased to see he could still hold on as he held a special card which he was playing "I hope you weren't planning to attack next turn Kim because I'm activating the magic card 'Nightmare Steel Cage" Suddenly without warning the cage which was depicted on the card dropped down around Kim who could do nothing more then look around to see that she was surrounded. "Now Kim we are both unable to attack for 2 turns" Ron could see Kim wasn't happy about this stall tactic and it made him smirk "I'll end my turn"

Kim's Turn LP:3500

Kim drew her card and smiled as she new this could change everything if she played it right. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Her turn was swift yet uncomfortably accurate for Ron's taste, but he now had no other choice but to drew a card.

Ron's Turn LP:3500

Ron smiled with delight as his newest card and looked up sharply towards Kim. "You know KP just because Nightmare Steel cage is stopping Horus from attacking, that doesn't mean you're safe from his flames as this card will prove, I now play 'Hinotama' this magic card unleashes down a rain of fire and takes 500 life points from you!" Ron allowed Kim to brace herself as the fireballs crashed around her and her Life Points meter down to 3000. "Finally I'll set one card face down and call it a turn"

Kim's Turn LP:3000

Kim placed her two fingers atop of her deck, and prayed to her deck that she would draw the right card. After a few moments she ripped the card from its deck and gazed upon it. Her eyes lit up with joy as she had drawn the exact card she needed, needed to win this duel.

She gazed over towards Ron "It's over Ron, this duel is mine…" Ron looked up from his duel disk, almost as if he had been interrupted from activating something. "…I have the two cards I needed to beat you, and that is what this tournament was all about for me" She said looking back towards her deck.

Ron was still confused about this, a number of times had he heard Kim mention that she had entered this tournament to duel him but he never quite understood what was going on, it was time to ask. "Why is beating me so important to you Kim? I mean I know you've wanted to duel me in a long time but now you seem like you HAVE to win now, like nothing else matters"

Kim looked back up towards Ron her eyes almost shimmering as moisture grew within them. "You don't understand Ron, I DO have to beat you, it is the only way I can prove to you how good I'm and that I can be a duellist you can be proud to call you girlfriend. Ever since you started teaching me by giving me your old deck I set out to prove that you that I could be the best. I want you to be proud of me Ron and beating you here will prove to you that I'm good enough for you! So I activate 'Ring of destruction' now I select one monster on the field and destroy it then that monsters attack points are subtracted from both of our life points, and since you have 3500 points the only card I can choose that will deplete them is my very own Selvenia!"

Ron looked up as the destructive Ring appeared around Selvenia's neck like a collar on a obedient dog. "So it's a draw?" He asked as he looked back towards Kim who was smiling back at him.

"Not quite, you see I know activate the magic card 'Ring of Defence" Kim Paused as another ring appeared between her and her monsters and started to spin at an incredible pace. "Now thanks to this ring I won't take any damage from my ring, this duel is over Ron!" Kim was then surprised to look over at Ron who was….chuckling. Just like he did when he was about to pull out one more move.

"You know Kim I have noticed something. You see you and I tend to do the same things using very different methods, you have all you gadgets like those two rings and I have my mystical monkey power"

"What is your point Ron?" Kim asked impatiently as she wanted to win this duel already.

"It's just I have a trap card that does exactly what your two rings do only it is using ancient magic. Reveal trap card 'Spiritual Fire Art Kurenai" It was now Ron's turn to pause as a young girl rose up from her trap card and began spinning her septer around in circles. "You see now I can choose one 'fire' attribute monster on my side of the field and destroy it, then its attack points are subtracted from you life points. And because I activated it after your Ring of Defence it WILL go through and take out the rest of your life points!"

"NO!" Kim screamed as she saw her hope of victory slip away. However Ron said something that would make her forget all about winning.

"KP, just so you know. You never had to beat me for me to be proud of you, I was always proud of you" That caused Kim to look over towards Ron's warm stare.

"You mean that?" She asked almost as if she was dreaming it.

"Of course Kim, I love you and you could lose every single one of your duels and I would still be proud of you…" Ron then paused to give Kim a thumbs up "…great duel Kim. You were Awesome" Kim couldn't help but let tears trickle down her face as the two monsters were destroyed in a huge explosion and the recoil hit the two duellists and dropped both their life point meters to 0.

When the smoke cleared the crowed could see the holograms were gone and that both life points had reached 0. They were all confused at this turn out, the two duellist simply looked at each other and as soon as all the smoke had gone they unclipped their duel disks from their wrist and charged at each other. They met in the centre of the arena and embraced each other with all the love in the world that they shared for one another. As soon as they kissed however the crowed erupted in huge applause, it was a truly awesome duel and now they saw that even after all what the two had been through together they still loved each other with all their hearts, it was a beautiful scene to behold.

However Kaiba entered the Arena and ruined their moment. "Hold on you two, I demand that you have a rematch! No way am I going to have MY tournament end in a draw, so get you duel disks back on and prepare for another round!" Kaiba began to walk back towards his booth, Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled. It was then Ron who broke the news to Kaiba.

"Sorry Kaiba, but Kim and I don't need to duel again" That was enough to stop Kaiba in his tracks and whip his head back round to this statement.

"SAY WHAT!?" He demanded as the two collected their duel disks and approached him.

"You see Kiaba…" Ron explained "…Kim and I just know eachother too damn well. I'm afriad if we did have another duel it would only end up the same results."

Kim then smiled and gave him a loving peck on the cheek "So Kaiba Ron and I don't need to duel"

Kaiba looked on in disbelief then realised that the two weren't budging. He simply huffed to himself and continued walking away from the two young lovers looking over towards Roland saying as he past him. "Roland, announce the end of the tournament and present our…Joint champions" With that Roland stood to attention and rushed into the centre of the ring and took both Kim and Ron's hands in one of his and raised them both in the air while screaming into the mic that was being held by his other hand. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IN A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS WE HAVE A DRAW! SO MAY I PRESENT TO YOU OUR VERY FIRST JOINT CHAMPIONS, THE KING AND QUEEN OF DUEL MONSTERS. KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE!!"


	17. The King and Queen of Games

Author's note: Well here we are just the closing Chapter then the Special chapter to go, this has got to be to date the most difficult fic I have ever written, it was certainly the most excausting but I loved every second. I'm really proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll proberbly add more thanks in the next chapter, but I just wanted to put one here too, cause I would never had even written this if it weren't for you lot giving me such high praise so once again thankyou. For all of you I DO have a third story in this universe in the works but I wanna take but of a bit of a break before I write it, I will write a few more stories for my "After the Mission" series but I just want to watch the new season of Kim Possible (hopefully on youtube) because then I would have to wait longer till it is released here in England. Well I'm gonna shut up now and let you read, so enjoy and Thank you again.

**Chapter 17**

**The King and Queen of Games**

The crowd within the stadium at Kiaba Land were in an uproar of applause for the new joint Champions, after being bathed in the crowds cheer the two proceeded into the locker room as the spectators all began to leave the Arena.

Kim and Ron walked along the corridors towards the locker room, Kim had herself wrapped around Ron's arm with her head resting on his shoulder as he rested his head atop of hers, this duel really had exhausted the two and they couldn't wait to go back to their hotel room and spend one more night together before they had to return to Middleton where their parents would keep the homones under close observation.

The two walked into the locker room to collect their possesions and take a breather but were met by Yugi and the others instead. Ron noticed that Yugi was still in his Pharoah form and was the first to approach them.

"That was an excellent duel you two had" He said with a warm smile as the others crowded round them.

"Yeah it was the best…" Joey shouted in excitement "…it was like one minute Ron was winning then Kim, then you both pull summit off to keep us all guessing!"

"Thanks guys" Said Ron as he noticed Kim had walked off to the locker with Tea having some 'girl' talk. "It was a pretty intense duel, but it's over now…"

"Not quite…" Interrupted Kaiba as he entered the locker room "…there is still the matter on who gets the prize" That was enough to cause Kim to come rushing back to Ron's side and leave them all in surprise.

"What prize?" The two of them said as Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"This one, it's a very rare and power card and there are only 4 of these in the world and the other 3 are safe in Pegasuses Mansion" As Kaiba held up this rare Trap card, Kim read it aloud.

"Royal Decree? I've heard of this, it negates all trap cards apart from itself but I thought the prize was simply the championship title?" Kim asked as Ron looked upon the card.

"Yes the title was the announced prize, but in order to insure that no one attempted to steal this card I decided to only give this card to the winner in private. Well winners as the case maybe…" Then a sly smirk rose on Kiaba's face "…however, if the two of you feel you need to maybe have a rematch to decide who gets this card I can arrange it"

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few moments, should they have another match or would their knowledge of each other simply lead to another draw. Kim had decided to answer for them as she turned to Kaiba with a smile on her face. "That's ok Kaiba, you can give the card to Ron" That surprised Ron and everyone else as they thought Kim would have wanted a card that rare and powerful.

"Kim are you sure?" Ron asked but was simply answered by a kiss from Kim, who simply smiled and said.

"Positive, you see Ron I've realised something, ever since I started dueling you gave me my deck and some other powerful card along the way but I have never given you anything. I mean any card I had you either don't need for you deck or isn't powerful enough, this may be my only chance to give you a card that's powerful enough to take you deck to an all new level, I mean can you imagine combining this with Horus? It would rock!" She said with a child like excitement at the end.

With that said Ron approached Kaiba and and held out his hand with his smile gleaming as ever "You heard the lady Kaiba, I think that card now belongs to me" Kaiba simply smirked and handed Ron his newest card. Without another word, Kiaba turned his back and began to leave the locker room until he was stopped by more words from Ron. "You know Kiaba, I had a lot of fun teaching Kim how to duel but it made me think how cool it would be if there was a school for teaching the next generation on dueling, like an academy of dueling you know, so many people want to learn dueling but there is no place a kid can go to simply learn how to play. Just thought I would let you know that's all" Kaiba simply continued leaving the room and walked down the corridor until his footsteps left ear shot.

As Ron returned to the others Yugi approached him "That idea of yours sounds very interesting Ron a school with duel lessons would be an interesting thing indeed, maybe Kaiba will actually take you advice" That was enough to cause Ron and Joey to burst out laughing.

"Yeah Yugi like Kaiba is going to take something I said to heart" Ron said as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah Yuug, Kaiba listen to no one except himself..." Said Joey as the laughing died down "...still Ron it is an interesting thought"

Meanwhile along the empty corridors Kiaba continued to walk to his office thinking of the last things Ron had said to him until he stopped in his tracks and whispered to himself "Duel Academy" With that he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers then spoke into the reciever "Roland I want you to get a pen….I want you to take down notes for my next project….the name? Call it…Project GX!" And with that Kaiba left the arena and made his plans for the future.

With the sun setting and the guest who were not staying at Kiaba's hotel now leaving the closed park the whole gang Kim, Ron, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Triston, Shadow and Mana were making their way toward the park exit.

"I just don't get why you guys have to leave tonight?" Said Ron in utter confusion.

"Well we have other arrangments Ron so we have to be back in Domino city by tomorrow"

"Yeah…" began Shadow "…and unlike you I only had a room here for the days of the tournement so I have to be heading back to England, what about you Mana?"

"Same, I got a flight later on tonight heading back to New York so I guess we are all returning home" She said as she looked at the scrap of paper which shadow had written his msn email on it.

"Well not exactly…" Kim said "…Ron and I have another night here till our ride from Global Justice comes to pick us up tomorrow" She then focused her attention towards Yugi "Don't forget Yugi, you still owe me a duel"

Yugi soon returned the expression "I haven't forgotten Kim, I would challenge you now but then we would miss our plane, but don't worry we will duel one day"

"Then I guess this is it" Joey said as a limo rolled up at the gates with Mokuba stepping out.

"Come on guys we got a bit of a ride till we get to the airport where my brothers private jet is waiting!" Mokuba shouted at the friends, he had agreed to take Shadow and Mana to the airport as well so they may catch their planes home.

"Oh Yugi…" Ron said "…before you go I have to give you something…" he pulled out a card and held it out towards Yugi "…it's just, well you seem to have a thing for linking a person to a card. I don't know what it is but you seem to know when a person and a card are meant for eachother, like you did for me with Selvenia. Well I want you to find a good match for this card"

Yugi looked at the new card he had recived with a slight gasp "The Winged Kuriboh" He said as he looked back to Ron.

"Yeah, it is an awsome card but for some reason I don't feel it belongs with me. Maybe you could find it a home" By now everyone else had gotten into the limo and were now simply waiting for Yugi.

He smiled and slipped the card into his deck box clipped to his belt. "I'll do my best Ron, thankyou" With that the two shook hands a walked away from on another, Ron joined Kim and they made for the hotel and Yugi headed towards the limo. The two stopped again and looked back at one another, Kim had walked some way before she noticed Ron had stopped. She looked at the two great duelist in this silence, the whole planet seem to stop as the two offered eachother a warm smile.

Suddenly The Millenium Symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead while the Seal of Horus appeared on both Ron's and Kim's, soon the winds picked up slightly around the two as they gave eachother a thumbs up saying in a silent way 'Goodbye my friend'. The glowing symbols vanished and the wind died and the silence was broken with Joey shouting over. "COME ON YUGI WE'RE GOTTA GET GOING"

With that the two walked away once again, Ron joined with Kim and Yugi climbed into the limo which drove off into the sunset, the tournement was over and it was time for life to return to normal.

Later that night back in their room Kim and Ron were getting ready for bed. Kim had already slipped into her night sweat pants and grey crop top with the pink heart on the chest. Ron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, it was then Kim noticed that Ron had left his pajama shirt there in the living room, she peeked her head through the crack in the door to see that Ron was topless wearing nothing but his green stipped pajama pants, she couldn't help but blush as she noticed how going on missions with her had certainly helped Ron's physic as he had a good four pack working. She quickly made her way towards Ron's discarded shirt and threw it under her bed with a very sly smirk on her face.

Ron walked out and began looking for the shirt which he was positive he had left right outside the bathroom. "Oh man where did I put that shirt?" He asked himself "Mums right, I would lose my head if it weren't screwed on"

Kim then sat on the bed and looked over towards Ron "Why don't you just sleep without it" She said in a very flirting tone.

Ron looked over to her with very suspicious eyes, catching onto Kim's little trick, he smiled and climbed into bed, Kim joined him under the covers and snuggled upto her man and let her hands breeze gently across his chest until they came to rest there.

"It's been quite a crazy day huh Ron?" Kim asked as she closed her eyes.

"Well no more crazy then most days for KP, I mean we're on first name terms with a Rogue glofer a monkey man and a women can make her hands glow" That was enough to cause Kim to spring into an upright position.

"SHEGO…What happened to Shego!? We just left her in that bed what if she wakes up and…." She suddenly let out a huge moan of pleasure as Ron's hands had landed softly on her shoulders and began massaging them softly that made Kim melt in his hands.

"Relax Kim, while you were taking a shower I called the sick bay and the Doctor said Shego is fine and should be awake tomorrow, I've called Wade and Global Justice agents will take her to prison when they come to pick us up, and just in case she wakes up before then the secruity is keeping a close eye on her. Don't worry about it Kim, she ain't going nowhere"

Kim turned her head to Ron "How are you so perfect at being a boyfriend?" She asked with a smile on her face as the two returned to their position lying next to eachother snuggled up together.

"Easy, when you date the girl who can do anything you gotta be able to DO anything for her" He said with a chuckle as Kim began drawing circles on his chest.

"Anything huh" She said with a face that said she was thinking of all soughts of things "well there is one thing you can do"

And with that the two decided to enjoy the last night they would have like this for a while. This Tournement took everything they had and more but over coming the darkness was never too hard because they were always united by the power of their decks their friendship and most of all their love for one another as long as they have that nothing would ever stop them. That's just how it was for them, they were Team Possible and they can do anything….together.


	18. Tiring up loose ends

Author's note: Well here we are, I'm sure you've all been waiting for this,  
I know I have, the star of the Kim Possible and Yu-Gi-Oh going head to head.  
Ive decided to write another Kim Possible/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover before my GX  
one which will be set during the Waking the Dragon series and it will only  
be a short story on what happened to our over heroes while Yugi and the  
others were taking on Dartz, so keep an eye out for that cause it should be  
a good one. I would also like to thank Charizardag for proof reading this chapter. Now LET'S DUEL!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18  
Tiring Up Loose Ends  
Kim Possible Vs Yugi Mutou

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 months since the great tournament and after Kim and Rons last  
night at Kaiba land they returned home to Middleton, Shego was arrested and  
taken away by Global Justice. She has no memory of the events which took  
place, the last thing she remembered was stealing the Millennium Rod and the  
Winged Dragon of Ra then the next thing she knew she was waking up in a  
detention cell at Global Justice secret base.

Kim and Ron however became as big in the world of dueling as they did in the  
teen hero business. Pegasus even shipped them to New York a month ago for a  
autograph signing, where the two met up with there old friend Mana.

It was Friday evening and Kim and Ron were heading back home after another  
wonderful date with one another, Ron had taken her out to dinner then the  
movies. It was truly a perfect night and what with Rons parents out of  
town and the house all to themselves it was certainly going to be a perfect  
end to perfect day.

The two had gotten in and watched another romantic movie, but it was soon ignored since they soon started  
making out, Ron lay atop of Kim on his couch and allowed his hands to roam  
along her as Kim did the same, their lips locked in a match for dominates  
and were going to go a bit further until, the familiar tune of the  
Kimunicator beeped away from Kims discarded coat which lay on the nearby  
chair.

The two looked up with a very disappointed look on their face, Ron turned to  
Kim as the tow sat up. "Can't we just ignore it?" He asked in a moan.

"You know we can't Ron, it may be an emergency" She said rubbing his cheek  
before getting up to answer her 10 year old genius of a friend "What's the   
sitch Wade?" Kim asked almost impatiently.

"Kim? You're all flustered. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Asked Wade with  
a bewildered look on his face, as smart as Wade was he was still a kid and  
didn't quite understand the more¦.adult side to Kim and Rons relationship.

Kim simply blushed slightly and said "Err no Wade Ron and I were just   
watching a movie. So what's up?" She asked as her cyber expert typed on  
his keyboard.

"You've got a hit on the site from Yugi Mutou, all it says is it's time  
and there is an address" Wade paused to notice Kim look towards Ron who  
had also heard, then they both smiled "What does it mean?" Wade asked,  
unaware of the deal Kim and Yugi had made back at Kaiba land. However Kim  
and Ron both knew what this meant.

Ron nodded over to Kim who looked back to Wade. "Wade, is there a time to  
meet too?" Wade punched in a few keys.

"Yeah, do you know what it is about?" He asked again still confused.

"I sure do, set up a ride to meet us at my house" She said seeing that Ron  
had already ran upstairs to get his things. Wade nodded in agreement then  
signed off.

Kim looked back over to the stairs to see Ron jump down the last couple of  
steps with his mission gear and his dueling jacket as it became known as   
which Kim had bought him at the tournament, he had also strapped a second  
belt with his deck box on the back which hung from his pants at an angle as  
well as his duel disk clipped to his wrist. "You ready for this?" He asked  
as Kim grabbed her coat and walked towards him.

"I've been preparing my deck for the past two months, apart from the obvious  
cards within it, it is almost nothing like the deck I used against you" Ron   
began laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah it's a good thing you never used this deck against me, I'm not sure if  
it would have ended the way it did. heh-heha" With that the two locked the house  
up and made there way to the garage where Rons bike was waiting. I few  
revs and the two were off to Kims house to get her things and wait for  
their ride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino, Japan. Normally to get to hear from America would take around   
8-10 hours, not if you're flying in the latest rocket powered jet provided  
by Global Justice who managed to get Kim and Ron there in around 2.

After saying their thankyou and leaving the airport the two grabbed the  
first taxi to the area given to them in the E-mail which was sent by the  
King of Games himself. After a 25 minute taxi ride the two found themselves  
walking down an alleyway as they followed the instruction given to them in  
their e-mail.

Soon the two stopped as they came to the given address, it was a burned down  
warehouse. "This is the meeting place?" Ron asked in confusion as Kim  
looked once again at the piece of paper she had been following.

"Yeah warehouse 5 this is it" Hearing that caused Ron to remember   
something.

"Wait, did you say warehouse 5?" He asked only to be answered by Kims  
nodding head. "I heard of this place, it was on a dueling website I  
visited a while back, apparently Yugi had a duel here and won, but the building   
then caught fire where Yugi was then saved by his friends"

"Wow" replied Kim as she inspected the building "so who was he dueling?"  
She asked as they were forced to now wait outside the burnt down structure.

"I don't know some guy named Bandit Ken I think, or maybe it was Kyle"

"It was Bandit Keith" Interrupted Joey in a some what serious tone as he  
walked up to the two of them.

"Joey, it's great to see you again buddy" Said Ron excited to see his friend  
after so long.

"Follow me Kim, it's time" Said Joey in a very unemotional tone that was  
not like him.

"What's wrong with you Joey?" Asked Kim in concern at this new,  
serious Joey.

"Ha, Sorry guys just trying to keep the right mood set. This duel is going  
to be awsome" He replied in his good old fashion which brought a smile to  
both Kim and Rons faces.

The three walked around a number of corners till eventually night fell  
(which was the second time it had happened for Kim and Ron seeing as they  
flew from America when it was night but still daylight in Japan) Which  
indeed felt weird for the two but the continued on until they met with  
Tristan and Tea who were standing outside an abandon basketball court which  
was surrounded by tall fencing.

"Hey guys" Ron and Kim greeted as they approached the others, Joey then went  
back to being serious as he turned to Kim.

"Kim you go ahead into the Basketball court, Ron you gotta wait here with  
us" Ron nodded with a grin on his face then turned to Kim who had already   
shuffled her deck and clipped it into her duel disk.

"You ready KP?" He asked as Kim looked back at him with a nervous yet  
excited smile on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She said, she then broke out into a blush when  
Ron placed his hand on top of her disk and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she  
really was nervous to blush at something like that.

"You'll do fine, just remember believe in the heart of the cards and they'll   
surprise you on what they can do" Kims expression became determined and  
after a quick nod she made her way towards the Court and entered through the  
cage door.

It was then Kim noticed a shadowing figure with its back to her, it stood  
with its arms crossed but Kim could make out by the outline (Mainly the   
hair) who it was. She entered the huge spotlight area of the court and looked  
over to wait for her opponent to respond.

"You came…" Said the deep toned Yugi who had once again transformed into his  
alter ego "…and on time too"

Kim smiled "Well I CAN do anything" She simply quoted which caused Yugi to  
turn his head so that he may see Kim in the corner of his eye.

"Really..? He replied as he turned and walked into the spotlight making him  
fully visible "well let us see how far that statement goes shall we!?" He  
demanded with a smile as his duel disk activated and the life points set to  
4000.

"Lets!" Was all Kim said as her Duel disk copied Yugis actions and the two  
yelled into the heavens themselves what many believe they should have said   
at the tournament.

"LETâ€™S DUEL!!"

**Kim: 4000**

**Yugi: 4000**

As the two drew their five cards Ron, Joey, Tea and Tristan watched from  
the other side of the fencing in anticipation.

"You can start first, Yugi" Said Kim almost saying that he will need it.

"Very well, I WILL" He shouted as he drew his first card and smiled upon  
seeingit. "I'll start by summoning Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

The elf guardian appeared kneeling

**ATK:1400/DEF:1200 **

"And thanks to his card effect, he cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attackpoints. Next I'll activate Graceful Charity.

The Spell card glows, as does his deck.

"It lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard 2 from my hand..." Yugi paused as he drew his threecards then carefully selected one "...and I'll choose my Diffusion WaveMotion and my Magician Valkyria. Finally I'll set one card facedown andthat will end my turn"

A facedown card appears behind Celtic Guardian. Kim takes her turn and draws.

"Ok my move...and I summon my Divine Dragon Nexus Light, in attack mode."

Kim paused as this new White Chinese Dragon made up of  
pure light appeared on the field, it was only as big as Kim but looked   
ferocious enough to do some harm.

**ATK:1100/DEF:1500 **

"And this guy will wipe out your elf! in a breath"

Yugi looked in confusion as he noticed the Dragons attack "Your dragon may have less then 1900 attack points but its attack points are still less then my Guardians defense, your attack won't work" Yugi was answered by Kims confident grin.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? But you see my dragon has a special effect,whenever it attacks a defense position monster regardless of its defense,that monster is destroyed automatically. And any damage gained reduces to zero, so I won't even lose the 100 life point difference. Now Divine Dragon Nexus light, destroy his CelticGuardian with Shinning Nexus Burst!"

With that the might Dragon fired a beam of light which shot straight through Yugis monster and sent thehologram shattering from the field."Next I think I'll set one card facedown and end my turn"

Her facedown card appeared behind her dragon.

"Very well, I draw...and I summon my Queens Knight in attack mode."

The female warrior in red armor appeared, her sword at the ready.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

"Now go my Knight and destroy her Dragon!" The warrior queen lunged towards Kims monster, and with one swift swing of her sword, she slays it and sends it to the graveyard. Kim shielded herself from the blast, but she simply continued to smirk much to Yugis confusion.

**Kim: 3700****  
**  
"Thanks Yugi but you have just activated my Dragons second effect, because  
whenever it is destroyed while it was in attack mode I can now summon its  
counterpart from my deck. So come on out Divine Dragon Nexus  
Dark in attack mode!"

A new dragon appeared, Similar to the Divine Dragon Nexus Light, but was black where there were white scales.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

Seeing this new Dragon appear before him made Yugi smile, he couldn't help but love this duel as  
Kim met him at every turn.

"Not bad Kim but my turn isn't over! I now activate this quick-play spell from my hand, Knights Calling!"

A Spell card with the Image of King, Queen and Jack's knight standing in attention appeared in front of him.

"It can only be played after the battle phase and if a Kings Knight, Queens Knight, or Jacks Knight has been destroyed by a monster, and since Queen's Knight has, this card allows me to add one King, Queen or Jacks Knight from my deck to my hand and I choose this my Kings Knight. Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appears next to the second one.

"Ok my turn, draw...now I'll activate the Special effect of my Divine DragonNexus Dark. You see, I can now take a look at one or all of your facedowncards. The cards aren't activated and I have to pay 300 life points forevery card I choose to look at, but no price is too big to pay if it willgive a head in the game. So let's have a look as I pay 600 life points to see both of your face down cards"

**Kim: 3100**

Yugi couldn't help buy gasp as his two facedown card holograms rose up and revealed themselves as Mirror Force and Berserker Soul. Kim smirked and thought of her possibilities, as thecards returned to their face down setting Kim continued. "That was interesting, I'll certainly think twice before attacking seeing you have that Mirror Force. However since I used my Dragons effect it can't attack this turn so I'll activate this field spell card Star of Divinity"

Her Field Spell slot opened and she placed a card in it. Moments later everyone watching noticed as a huge star of light appeared in the night sky above the field "What is that?" Yugi asked as he foundhimself shielding his eyes from the intense light that beamed down.

"It's my Star Of Divinity and it's effect will be known soon enough, but asfor now I think I'll end my turn it's your move."

Yugi simply drew his card and smiled at the results "Now I summon Kings Knight."

The man in gold and yellow armor appeared before him.

**ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500**

"And since I summoned him while Queens Knight was on the field, I'm able to Summon my Jacks Knight in attack mode!"

His deck glows and now a man in Blue Armor appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1000**

Kim could only watch on as the three Knights now surroundedher. "Now Jacks Knight, attack her Divine Dragon Nexus Dark!" The blonde haired Knight rushed over towards the shadowing Dragon, Slaying the dark monster.

**Kim: 3000**

"Now Kim after my two other Knights attack you will have only 500 points left, now go QueensKnight attack her life Points directly!"

As the beautiful Queen charged towards her target Kim simply smirked, andthen revealed why. "I activate the effect of my Field Spell Star ofDivinity, you see Yugi whenever you threaten my life points with an attack I can remove from my graveyard a monster with Divine Dragon in its name to negate that attack. So I think I'll send my Divine Dragon Nexus Light and remove it from play to negate you attack!" Yugi watched as Kims WhiteDragon seemed to return to the field and absorb the oncoming attack, when the Queen jumped back to Yugis side of the field the Dragon vanished again.

"Don't forget Kim, I still have my King, Attack!" The third and final knight charged toward Kim as did the other yet Kim again was not interested.

"And don't YOU forget that I still have one more ˜Divine Dragon in my Graveyard, so I remove Divine Dragon Nexus Dark from play to stop your attack again!" Yugi grunted as he saw yet another attack halted and theDark Dragon he had just destroyed was to blame.

"Very well Kim, then I think I'll end my turn at that it's your move". Kim drew here card and smiled like she had not drawn a bad card yet.

"Alright Yugi, here we go. I activate the second effect of my Star of Divinity which allows me to Special summon as many monster of mine that have been removed from play, as long as those monsters have Divine Dragon in their card name so I summon Divine Dragon Nexus Light and Nexus Dark Kim paused as her two monsters reappeared on the field and made their presence known the only problem is that not only can my monster not use their effects they can't attack or even be sacrificed for a tribute summon"

Yugi was shocked by this "Then why would you summon monsters you can't even use and will only be removed from play when you finish your turn?" He asked, he simply could not figure out what Kim was planning the only one who knew exactly where Kim was going with all this, was Ron.

"Simple, because now I activate the Magic card Polymerization..."

The spell card appeared in front of Kim, surprising Yugi.

"...which means I can now fuse my two Dragons" and to Kims words her two Dragons began to merge into one another "and I'm sure you know what Light and Dark become when they merge?" She paused to see if her opponent would answer until she decided to answer for him "¦no? Then allow me to introduce you to Yin-Yang Nexus Dragon!"

As her Dragons of Light and Shadow vanished a whole new Dragon appeared on the field. It was another Chinese-like Dragon which was half white and half black and the two heads of the  
monsters used to fuse with a Yin-Yang symbol on itâ€™s chest where the two long  
necks joined to the body.

**ATK:2100/DEF:2000****  
**  
The King of Games and everyone else watching simply admired in ore at this  
newest monster. "Whoa... Check it out" Said Joey in disbelief. Ron simply  
stood with his arms crossed and a big confident smug on his face.

"I knew she would try and summon that" With that Tea looked over towards him and had to ask.

"How did you know that?"

"Well because she has been dying to summon that card ever since she got it, but she has never had an opponent who would last against her long enough for her to get the cards she needed. Yugi however aint like any other duelist, so I just knew Kim would make summoning this monster her priority" Rons reply still confused the others.

"Why would she want to summon this particular monster?" Joey asked as Ron turned his sights back to the duel.

"Because Yin-Yang Nexus Dragon, has some Key effects that will help Kim in her ultimate goal..." Ron paused as he let Joey, Tea and Tristan wait impatiently for his reply "...to summon Selvenia".

Before anyone could reply to Rons comment however Kim continued her move. "Now Yugi, my Dragon happens to have a down side. You see it will be automatically destroyed at the end of this turn if I don't pay the cost for it"

"And what IS the cost?" Yugi asked as he noticed Kim pulling her deck from her Duel disk while she explained.

"Simple, in order to save it from being destroyed I have to choose one Light or Dark Monster in my deck and remove it from play. Then my Dragon is Invincible, so I'll remove my Dark Elf from the game..." She took her chosen card and slipped it into her pocket then set her sights on Yugis line up of monsters "...Now go Yin-Yang Dragon, attack his Jacks Knight with Flaring Shadows"

Yugi smirked as the Dragon prepared to attack, as he noticed Kim had made a bad move. "I see that even Kim Possible can make mistakes because you forgotten about my trap card Mirror Force" and it will send your attack right back at you!"

His facedown Mirror Force flips up. The others watched on as the attack heading towards Yugi now bounced off an invisible wall and shot back towards Kims Dragon. The dragon was struck and a huge dust cloud consumed the field blocking everyones view. Yugi then shouted into the smog "That was an amateur mistake Kim, especially since you even got to see my hidden trap thanks to your Dragons effect"

The dust cleared enough for Yugi to see Kims face and the confident smile it now displayed, Yugi was confused as Kim explained "Actually Yugi I didn't forget about your trap card, in fact I counted on it!" Yugi gasped as more of the dust vanished only to reveal that the two headed Dragon still stood proud on Kims side of the field.

"How did your Dragon Survive!?" Yugi asked still in shock seeing his favorite trap card fail.

"Well it's like I said before, when I removed my Dark Elf from play it made my Dragon invincible for the rest of my turn"

"So that means, it couldn't be destroyed even by a Trap?" Yugi finished as he sent his used Mirror Force to the Graveyard.

"That's right Yugi, but look on the bright side it won't be invincible during your turn but you'll have to summon a monster stronger then it first, so I'll end my turn with that"

As Yugi placed his two fingers on top of his deck he felt a serge of energy  
rush through them and up his arm. He smiled as he could feel the card he   
had drawn, and Kim could tell also by the look on his face that Yugi had  
drawn something good.

"Now Kim, I'll sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon one of the Ancient Gods of Egypt..." Yugi paused as his three Knights turned into pure energy and rose into the forming clouds above "...behold, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"The lightning crashed which was common for the summoning of one of these great beasts as the mighty Red Dragon lowered from the skies and rested behind Yugi roaring at its opponent. " And Since I have 3 cards in my hand, Slifer gains 3000 Attack Points"

**ATK: 3000/DEF:3000**

"Now Slifer, attack with Thunder Force Attack!!" And with that Slifer primed itself as the huge amount of energy gathered within its mouth and then was fired out into a piecing beam which cut straight through Kims Dragon and left it for nothing.

**Kim: 2100****  
**  
However the teen hero didn't seem all to concerned "Now Yugi because you destroyed my  
Yin-Yang Dragon Nexus, you activated its special effect"

"And what is that?" Yugi asked as he saw Kim reaching back into her pocket pulling out the Dark Elf she had placed in there on her last turn.

"Simple you remember when I removed my Dark Elf from play to save my Dragon from being destroyed? Well when you destroyed my Yin-Yang Dragon, I'm allowed to summon back ALL the monsters that I removed from play due to its effect. And since I only removed my Dark Elf, that is all I can bring back." Kim allowed for her Elf to appear on the field before letting Yugi decided his next move.

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 800****  
**  
"Very well Kim I'll end my turn. Now I would make this next draw count  
because it will take as much skill as you can muster to defeat an Egyptian  
God Card"

With that Kim made her move.

"I draw..." Her expression said it all "...now I summon Magician Valkyria in attack mode!" Kim paused as her monster spun her way onto the field and looked up towards the mighty God card.

**ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800**

Yugi chuckled to himself "Now I know that cards means a lot to you Kim, but even you cannot deny that you monster is no match for the Divine powers of Slifer." Yugis comment however hardly even scraped Kim as she simply shook it off.

"I know that Yugi, however my Magician will take you down without even having to go up against Slifer...!" That claim really caught the ancient Pharaoh off guard until Kim made it all too clear "...now I activate this magic card Guardian bow Ceal and I'll equip it to my Magician Valkyria, which will lower her attack by 1000 but now I can attack you life points directly!"

**ATK: 600/DEF: 1800**

Everyone except Ron gasped "...What's the deal?" Joey asked "Now her monster has even less chance against Slifer, what was she thinking?" Ron continued to smirk with his arms folded "What do you know that we don't Ron? You don't seem bothered at all like you know what Kim is thinking"

"Simple Joey, I've just figured out what Kims face down card is which explains why she lowered her monsters attack" That hardly explained anything to Joey "Just keep watching and it will all be revealed"

As Joey returned his gaze to the duel, Kim was continuing her move. "Now I'll set two cards face down. And now I think it's time to turn this duel around with the next card I'm going to play, actually its the next card YOU'RE going to play that will change this duel..." Yugi gasped as he had now also figured out the card Kim was planning to play against him "...I now activate the trap card Reverse of Reverse which allows me to activate a card on your side of the field and I think I'll choose your face down card Berserker Soul" Yugi could only watch as his own card rose up and activated beyond his control. "All I have to do now is throw out my entire hand, which at the moment consists of only one card then I draw. And for every monster I draw, I discard so my Magician may attack again!" Yugi knew what was coming so braced himself.

Meanwhile Joey had some thoughts to add. "Hold on if Magician Valkyria has 600 attack then to beat Yugi, Kim has to draw...¦..um... let me see carry the one and..."

As Joey resorted to counting on his fingers Tea sighed and felt in order to prevent Joey from hurting himself thinking she would answer. "...Kim will have to draw 7 monsters in a row to win" Joey then looked up with his good old clueless expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, thanks Tea" After blushing from his shortness in mathematics, the group waited to see how Kim would draw.

"Alright Yugi here goes..." Kim drew her first card "...I drew Divine Dragon Ragnarok so I send it to the Graveyard so my monster may attack you directly, so go and attack, with Mystic Arrow blast!" The Kim look-a-like monster took her newly acquired bow and the arrow began to glow an intense green, as she fired it bypassed Slifer and struck Yugi directly.

**Yugi: 3400**

Kim then went on and continued to draw, "I draw again...this time I drew Guardian Angel Joan, so I send it to the graveyard, go Magician Valkyria, attack again" All Yugi could do was watch as another arrow appeared on the bow and was fired at him again.

**Yugi: 2800**

"Let's draw another card...oh look it happens to be my Mystical Elf so this girl is going to the graveyard, while THIS one attacks you again!" Kim pointed towards her Magician who had once again reloaded another arrow and fired it impacting with Yugi.

**Yugi: 2200**

"Ok I know I'm repeating myself but it's time to draw again...and the card I drew this time was Gemini Elf so guess what Yugi, there goes another 600 point" As another arrow shot through Yugi all the others could was watch on intensely as this duel took a huge turn.

**Yugi: 1600**

"Aww man, Kim only has to draw 3 more monster cards then she will win the duel" As Joey announced this Kim draw her fifth card only to look slightly disappointed.

"Well this time I drew a magic card, more specifically my Monster Reborn card so now I have to stop attacking but my turn isn't over because now I'll play the Monster Reborn card I just drew to revive a monster from the Graveyard"

Yugi smirked at this saying. "Very well Kim. Summon any of your monsters, not one of them can match the power of my God card!" Yugi couldn't believe that even after saying that, Kim was still smiling as she played her magic card.

"Oh I'm not taking a monster from my graveyard, I'm taking one from yours! Your Magician Valkyria to be exact, so now you get double the trouble!" Yugi snarled slightly as his own monster which he had discarded on his first turn due to Graceful Charity was now coming back to bite him in the butt. "And with that I'll end my turn"

"I don't get it..." Started Joey "...why would Kim summon that? It still can't beat Slifer"

"It doesn't have to Joey..." Ron began explaining "...You see Magician Valkyria prevents Yugi from attacking any other Spellcaster-type monster. Since Kim now has two, one protects the other and visa versa, so as long as Kim keeps summoning Spellcasters, Yugi can't attack no matter how strong Slifer gets"

Joey gasped as he quickly returned watching the duel as Yugi drew his newest  
card and began his turn.

"Very well Kim, well since I cannot attack I'll simply set one card face down, it may lower my Slifer's attack back to 3000 but I think it will come in handy later. So all I can do is end my turn" As the holographic face down card appeared, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ron were all surprised as how quick his turn came and went.

"I suppose thats all you can do..." Kim mocked as she drew her card, "...I on the other hand have much more choice. First I activate my face down card Silent Fiend which allows me to Special Summon one normal monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode, so I'll choose my Mystical Elf".

The Blue Elf appeared kneeling.

**ATK: 800/DEF: 2000**

"Next I will sacrifice my weakened Magician Valkyria to summon this, Valcor the Royal Magician!"

Ron couldn't help but smile with glee as his monster of Kims deck appeared on the field.

Magician Valkyria:

**ATK 2000/DEF: 2000**

Valcor the Royal Magician:

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000**

Kim made the move she had been planning since turn one. "Now I activate my next face down card Ultimate Spell of Unity now I sacrifice my two Elves so that I may summon from my deck MY ultimate creature!"

Kim paused as she pointed towards the skies which were still riddled with black clouds as they once again began to rumble with the sound of thunder as the lightning struck  
once again. "...Selvenia, the Divine Dragon of Unity" The white Dragon  
which was slightly bigger then Slifer lowered from the clouds and landed   
behind Kim as Valcor and Magician Valkyria jumped on top of the Yin-Yang on  
its head and stared down at the Pharaoh.

**ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000**

Kim simply pointed her finger towards Slifer and made her command known. "Selvenia, wipe out his Slifer with DIVINE SPECTRUM NOVA!!"

And as it did back at the Tournament, Selvenia primed its mouth and a huge  
multi-colored beam of light fired towards Slifer and destroyed it without  
effort, all Yugi could do was cover himself from the blast.

"Look on the bright side Yugi, thanks to my monsters effect, all damage you would receive during my monsters attack is reduced to 0!"

**Yugi: 1600**

Kim then set her sights on Yugi "Now Valcor attack Yugi Directly with Blazing Helix! It's over Yugi!" As Kim made her threat of victory her monster attacked however Yugi was not done yet.

"Not so fast Kim, I activate my trap Magicians Circle"

His trap card flips up and Valcor Stops his attack.

"This card can only be activated when one of us attacks with a Spellcaster-type monster and it now pauses you attack so that the two of us may summon a Spellcaster with  
2000 attack points or less, so I'll choose my Dark Magician Girl and  
summon her in attack mode..." Yugi paused while the powerful magician  
appeared on the field.

**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600**

"...Well Kim it's your turn, you may choose a Spellcaster monster from your deck and summon it " Yugi smiled as he already knew what Kim was going to say.

"I don't have any other Spellcaster monster in my deck to summon"She said bluntly as Yugi smirked.

"Very well then now that's over with you may choose weather your Valcor can attack or not, so Kim make your choice"

Kim looked at her opponents field and began to think to herself "_Well that's __  
__an easy choice I attack with Valcor and suicide him into Dark Magician girl __  
__then attack with Magician Valkyria and what with Yugis life points only __  
__being 600 my monster will wipe him out...but wait_..." Kim then looked up at her  
Selvenia "..._If I destroy Valcor that means Selvenia will be destroyed too, __  
__wait a minute what am I saying? I'm talking about destroying a card that __  
__not only the man I love gave me but reminds of him. However if I told this __  
__monster to sacrifice itself for me just like Ron it would, but am I really __  
__willing to do that, destroy this card that's so important to me JUST to win __  
__a game of Duel Monsters? NO I.m not!_" With that Kim looked over toward  
Yugi with a stern Focus she had not displayed before. "I end my turn Yugi!"

That reaction caused everyone to gasp leaving no air for them to add   
anything as Yugi made his move.

"I draw...Kim, this duel is OVER! First I play this Sages Stone"

the Spell card appeared and Dark Magician Girl glows white.

"when I activate this magic card while Dark magician girl is on the field I can summon from my deck my Dark Magician so come forth my monster..." and with that Yugis favorite monster made himself know by rising on the field.

**ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

"Next, I'll equip him with this: Dark magician's tome of black magic! Now my Dark Magician gains 700 attack points giving him 3200. Now Dark Magician Girl, I ask that you sacrifice yourself: attack Magician Valkyria with Dark Burning Attack!"

Yugi received a nod from his loyal monster then charged towards her target firing at ball of dark magic. Magician Valkyria replied   
by aiming her Scepter and firing a green energy ball towards her opponent,  
the two energy spheres deflected off each other and back towards their origin  
destroying both monsters. The explosion then rippled to Selvenia and  
suddenly it too exploded leaving Valcor alone with his original attack of  
400. "Now go Dark Magician DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!"

And with that Yugis monster raised his staff and fired a dark energy ball and destroyed Valcor sending Kim to the ground. The duel was over.

**Kim: 0**

When Kim opened her eyes she saw her friend and opponent standing over her offering her his hand. She took it and Yugi helped her to her feet "That was a great duel Kim, you nearly had me then" Kim smiled at her complement while the others now entered the basketball course .

"One question..." Joey began "...Kim you could have won the duel if you had attacked with you Valcor you could have finished Yugi off with your other monster, so what gives?" Kim simply looked towards Ron then began scratching the back of her head, blushing.

"I... guess I forgot heh-heh" That caused Joey to collapse in a very Anime style but soon got back to his feet.

"Well I guess even you can make mistake" and with that they all broke out into a full hearty laughter which echoed throughout the town of Domino, the laughter of true friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and Kim and Ron were leaving Middleton airport after just landing from their lift given to them by Global Justice. It was around 2  
'o' clock in the morning and the two simply wanted to get home and share a  
beautiful night together alone at Rons house.

They had just turned onto Rons street when Ron had to ask "Just one Question..." He paused waiting for Kim to look at him "...why didn't you REALLY finish Yugi off back at your duel? And don't say because you forgot, KP 'cause I know you better then that"

Kim looked away for a few moments and then pulled out her Valcor and Selvenia while she explained "I couldn't Sacrifice these cards Ron, they were a gift from you plus Valcor reminds me so much of you and Selvenia is the card that represents the bond you and I share, I couldn't give them up just to win a duel Ron, even if it were against Yugi Mutou. I love you Ron and that means more to me then any duel"

For a few moments there was nothing but silence between the two until out of  
nowhere Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her into a warm embraces,  
she soon replied by wrapping her arms around him.

It was then that Ron whispered into her ear "Congratulations Kim, you just learned one of the most important lessons about dueling: it's not about winning, its about the love of the game, and the way believe in yourself, do you understand?"

Kim pulled away and looked directly at him, "Yeah I do. And thank you, Ron" The two then shared a nice kiss then Kim offered Ron a flirty look "So Ron what do you say we get home and snuggle"Ron blushed and began scratching the back of his neck. However before he could reply Kim grabbed him by the hand and the two began running back to Ronâ€™s for a special night together.

Little did these two know that there was more dueling in their future but no matter what the danger may be they always had each other and their friends to  
count on and that is all they will ever need. Isn't love a wonderful thing.


End file.
